Pó das cinzas, penas das asas
by sakuramail
Summary: Para que haja o Deus e para que haja a Morte, precisamos de motivos para que eles se coexistam, para que isso ocorra, uma vida deve existir, e toda vida possui sua historia. A história de Leon. LeonXLayla e minha primeira fic, reviews please
1. Tempo

_**Cap I - Tempo**_

Não era a primeira nem a segunda e talvez muito menos a terceira vez de que se têm notícias de que Leon Oswald tinha o dom. De ser o melhor e o maior artista de circo de todos, porém também era de se esperar que o mesmo grande artista tinha um passado negro e assustador que ninguém gostaria de enfrentar.

Mas houve uma que o desfiou. Sora Naegino, a nova estrela do Kaleido Star, com seu brilho irredutível o salvou e se tornou sua parceira, porém isso haveria de mudar naquele dia...

Era uma bela manhã no Kaleido Star, como todas as outras, treinos estavam para se iniciar, e restaurações por parte da manutenção para mais um dia de espetáculo. Mas na verdade seria aquele o último espetáculo em si. Só que apesar no sucesso da peça "A princesa e Fuu" nada se comparava ao que Layla fazia, nem o arrasta quarteirões que Leon trazia nas mais simples peças, o nível do Kaleido Star estava caindo, porém alguém que acabara de entrar se importava apenas consigo mesmo.

Leon chegara cedo como sempre, rígido e irredutível, andava duro a passos largos até o ginásio de treinos para mais um dia de aperfeiçoamento da técnica angelical e Sora não estava lá, de novo, porém para ira do mesmo aquilo não era novidade, então ele mesmo se alongava e se aquecia calmamente, seu traje preto era comum a todos e deixava a qualquer mulher que o olhava querendo assisti-lo mais e mais, porém a moça que se encontrava no recinto, não. Ao vê-la tomou um susto, mas disfarçou muito bem, lembrava daquela figura com um certo rancor porém com algo mais. A moça rígida como ele o fitava sem dó, seus loiros cabelos estavam mais longos do que da última vez mas o que a marcava era sua presença e algo em sua mão direita, um anel lindamente dourado:

- Que bom que reparou em mim Oswald, presumo que esteja ocupado – Layla disse duríssima.

- O que faz aqui, você não pertence mais a esse ambiente – retrucou Leon.

- Vim trazer uma notícia de grande valia para todos... – e avançou um pouco na direção dele.

- Deixe-me adivinhar – Leon agiu sem pensar – você irá se casar...

- Não... Ainda. Tenho um convite a você, como sabe haverá o Festival Internacional de Circo, - ela andava na direção de Leon -... E este ano você e May receberão os convites fênix, - e chegou bem próximo dele, porém, ele não se moveu - quero que você use o seu... Comigo... – e concluiu isso quando a porta se abriu...

Sora entrou apressada e já vestida, rápida e ágil como sempre, chegou ao lado de Leon e cumprimentou Layla com seu doce olá:

- Olá Srta. Layla que honra em vê-la aqui! Veio acompanhar nosso ensaio? – ela estava ofegante porém pronta para tudo o que Leon iria fazer com ela.

- Na verdade não... Vim trazer notícias do Festival Internacional de Circo só isso – e se dirigiu à porta – mas foi um prazer vê-la Sora... E parabéns pela peça...

Quando estava para sair e pôs a mão na porta para abri-la, Leon foi a sua direção rapidamente e disse num tom que Sora não poderia ouvir:

- Nosso assunto não acabou... – seus olhos queriam saber o que era aquilo porém ficou irredutível perante ela – quero que me explique isso, passe no meu apartamento depois do expediente de hoje...

Virou-se rapidamente sem dar chance de ela responder.

Os ensaios desse dia foram conturbados e cheios de altos e baixos, quedas e dores, Sora nem percebera que era assim que Leon se sentia sobre pressão, ele errava e se distraía pensando sobre Layla em seu apartamento naquela noite e também na sua aliança.

O dia foi difícil para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que queria o fim dele, desejava que este se prolongasse para não ter que passar por embaraços.

Cerca de três horas antes do último espetáculo, Leon foi chamado a sala de Kalos, ele estava mais estranho do que o habitual, e Leon sentia o por quê:

- O que deseja de mim? – disse Leon sentando em uma das poltronas amarelas.

- Eu acabei de receber o ranking mundial de atores de circo desse ano, você decaiu oito posições em relação ao ano anterior quando ganhou o F.I.C., juntamente com Layla que decaiu mais ainda do que você, ano passado você era o numero um e Layla também apesar de estar inativa. Acho melhor você tomar uma providência quanto a isso ou o Kaleido Star irá ruir na mesma proporção de quando Layla saiu. – Kalos foi frio e atingiu Leon onde ele não queira porém agiu como de costume.

- Eu nunca fui visto como um bom exemplo devido ao que eu faço com minhas parceiras - disse com uma ponta de veneno saindo pela sua boca.

- Mas antes você era sozinho, agora você defende este circo, ou você sobe no ranking ou estará colocando nosso circo numa posição inferior ao restante. – Kalos falou severamente – Leon, você e Layla devem ser os melhores, então volte ao topo ou serei obrigado a te substituir, a escolha é sua, ou melhora ou teremos outro em seu lugar.

- Não quero outro em meu lugar e também não aceito o julgamento daqueles egocêntricos – sua vontade na hora era mandar o Kaleido Star para os ares, já que não estava a sua altura, ele seguiria em frente mesmo decaindo de posição mas se conteve por respeito a Sora que lutou para que ele e o Kaleido Star voltassem ao topo – farei o meu melhor, se assim desejar.

- Bem assim espero, e Leon...- Kalos disse virando as costas em direção a mesa – espere por outro chamado meu semana que vem, concluiremos essa peça hoje e em breve teremos a próxima, aguarde.

- Sim.

Quando Leon ia saindo Kalos deu seu toque final, para a desgraça de Leon:

- Só para avisar, enquanto você caiu quem subiu foi um tal de... – Kalos folheou rápido as paginas do ranking e disse – Julian... não lembro o resto...

- Jacques, Julian Jacques – completou Leon – Julian Jacques …

- Sim este mesmo, ele é bom, muito bom... – calou-se e voltou ao seu trabalho com o ar de missão cumprida.

Leon deixou a sala calmo, porem ardendo por dentro, dirigiu-se ao vestiário e abriu o chuveiro no frio, entrou nele de roupa e tudo desejando que aquele infeliz tivesse sido morto há muito mais tempo do que sua irmã, sua vontade era gritar. Conteve-se e aceitou de que se ele era o melhor apesar de tudo, não poderia deixar que Julian o vencesse, suas roupas molhadas e seus doces cabelos prata estavam frios como seu peito, morto há tanto tempo que ele apenas sobrevivia ao tempo porém, algo nele mudara de uns tempos pra cá, o que era, não sabia, mas havia a chance de descobrir isso naquela noite e recompôs-se para o último espetáculo e para tudo o que viesse naquele dia, fosse o que fosse ele iria encarar.

Na hora do espetáculo sua atuação foi perfeita e todos lhe deram os parabéns como sempre por isso, como de costume deixou os repórteres a ver navios ao subir rápido para o camarim, aquele final era tudo o que queria seu descanso, seu desejo, apesar da queda da qualidade devido ao inicio da "nova estrela" Rosetta, ele apenas aceitou que aquele seria o inicio do seu caminho nos palcos e para todo inicio tem-se uma queda, aceitando isso ele prosseguiu com o resto de sua agenda, tomou outro banho gelado para encarar Layla consciente e seguiu a caminho do seu apartamento.

Foi no final do caminho, indo aos seus aposentos acompanhado pela noite que estava cálida e cheia de suspense, que se deparou com uma cena incômoda para ele, porque desse incomodo repentino ele realmente não sabia, vira Layla dentro de um conversível vermelho, uma Ferrari linda, e ao lado dela viu os olhos azuis de Yuri, ele fez que não viu aquilo e foi em direção do apartamento calado, dando a volta por trás, abriu a porta rapidamente e jogou o casaco no sofá. Abriu uma água, pois não podia ingerir nada que continha álcool e esperou. Quando deu aproximadamente uma hora depois que ele subiu e quando estava pronto para desistir e dormir, bateram na porta. Levantou do seu sofá e a abriu...


	2. Verdade

Cap. II - Verdade

Layla estava linda, num vestido preto frente única, até mais ou menos a altura do joelho e um sapato de grife de ponta de agulha, um colar lindo cobria seu busto ofegante, mas algo nela estava diferente, seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e sua maquiagem parecia ter passado na guerra. Encarou Leon do mesmo jeito de sempre exceto pelo de que apesar de tudo estava vulnerável como qualquer um que acabara de terminar um relacionamento.

- Vai me atender na porta ou tem algo ai dentro que eu não possa ver? – o seu jeito era tudo menos grosso, porém Leon se sentiu com uma raiva imensa.

Ele deu passagem a ela, e esta bateu forte o salto do chão e se sentou no sofá tentando arrumar um pouco sua imagem.

- Deseja algo pra beber? – disse num tom arrogante.

- Não obriga... da...- sua voz tremera muito e ela deixou uma lágrima cair sobre sua perna mas não cedeu.

Até Leon se assustou naquela cena, ela chorando! Não era possível, ele realmente não sabia como agir afinal ela não era nada dele, muito menos amigo e confidente. Porém, era Leon, o melhor artista de circo, e era profissional, agiu profissionalmente lhe dirigindo com seriedade a palavra:

- Sobre aquele assunto no ginásio, quero que me explique ele – pronto, falou, mas a reação não foi a esperada.

- Você vem me perguntar disso agora! Nesse estado em que me encontro! – ela se levantou violentamente e começou a gritar com ele.

- Você é frio assim ou é de nascença?! Não vê que eu estou mal, não percebe quando alguém está mal! Você é digno de pena...

- Mas eu não sou nada seu! Não pode vir aqui e gritar comigo só porque você teve um problema amoroso! - pronto. Estourou. Juntou seu rancor da notícia de sua queda, mais a cobrança do Kaleido Star e a presença de Layla e saiu rasgando sua dor sobre ela.

- Eu estou mal e você ainda vem falar a respeito de trabalho! Pelo amor de deus! – Idem ela, apesar de tudo ele era o único naquele momento e solitária, ela o enfrentou e apesar de sua dor que gritava, mais alto era o som da fênix em brasas derramando suas lágrimas que curam sobre si, na intenção de abrandar a dor de ter seu coração dilacerado pela perda:

- Não foi para isso que você veio!? Ou você esta aqui só para chorar no meu sofá! – ele perdera-se naquela cena, ela linda chorando, mexia com ele, mas seu ego ainda gritava, nada mudava sua atitude.

Eles se alteravam um com o outro, gritavam e diziam tudo o que o outro realmente não precisava escutar, o escorpião brigava com o leão e as patadas e picadas não se cessavam. Quando a briga ficou exaustiva demais, Layla chegou ao estremo, avançou contra Leon e deu-lhe um tapa na cara, ele virou com violência para ela e quando finalmente aceitou a sua dor, viu que ela chorava lágrimas de dor e pena, de ódio e rancor... Fraqueza.

Ela cedeu sobre seus ombros altos e deixando que seus dedos passassem sobre seus doces cabelos, começou a escorregar até que ficou pendente no corpo dele que cheirava a um perfume doce e acalentador, para que ela não caísse, ele a segurou e a levantou no colo, ela ainda chorava lágrimas de fúria e começou a segurar seus ombros com uma força que o fez sentir dor, levou-a a sua cama e a pôs levemente sobre os lençóis brancos, ela fechou os olhos cansados e ele a assistiu adormecer como um anjo apunhalado pelas costas.

Leon sentou-se no chão encostado na parede, pensando no que havia acontecido a ela, a luz do abajur iluminava o rosto dela, e começou a reparar mais em sua beleza, vendo os vestígios das lágrimas marcando o seu rosto claro, o lápis de olho que manchava seu travesseiro, e começou a se aproximar mais e mais, analisando seus cabelos loiros sedosos, suas mãos com calos sob o rosto, acompanhou desde seus pés naqueles sapatos caros amassando o lençol até suas pernas bem torneadas sob o vestido que se encontrava na linha do quadril excitantemente belo, podia já sentir sua respiração sobre seus cabelos prata, as batidas do seu peito, seus soluços agonizantes, que aos poucos se acalmavam, até que chegou perto demais dos seus lábios rubros manchados docemente de batom... Afastou com seus dedos os cabelos que escorregavam por sua face e a beijou...

Um beijo rápido e simples apenas para sentir o calor dela, e se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque, ela ainda dormia seu sono, e ele ainda assustado foi em direção a sala, pensando no que havia feito, era aquilo que ele buscava tanto, aquela seria a resposta? Recostou-se no sofá lembrando-se do que havia feito, ele, o irredutível Leon, estava apaixonado? Amando novamente? Sentou-se no sofá e deixou-se levar por pensamentos, sobre ele, sobre ela, sobre o Kaleido Star, sobre o que sentia, sobre seu passado, e dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte o sol entrava pelas frestas da cortina da sacada, ele despertou tentando fazer do momento da noite anterior um sonho. Esquentou um pouco de leite, pôs água para um chá e usou pão integral e peito de peru para fazer um lanche, era aquilo que de costume tomava, e foi verificar como ela estava.

Tomou um susto ao entrar no quarto e não vê-la na cama, ela saiu do banheiro assustada, seu rosto estava limpo e o vestido um pouco amassado, estava sem o salto, ao vê-lo no quarto apenas disse:

- Desculpe-me pelo escândalo de ontem isso não irá se repetir...

- O que exatamente aconteceu ontem? – ele disse rapidamente, tentou remediar a sua ignorância da noite anterior, e resolveu conversar.

- Eu iria me casar com Yuri porém, quando disse que eu iria te procurar para que pudéssemos executar uma técnica juntos, ele se alterou e disse que não iria aceitar me ver com você, assim eu disse que eu queria trabalhar com você por um motivo particular, ele disse que estaria tudo acabado se eu fizesse isso e eu disse...- a pausa dela foi característica dela, parar pensar e levantar a cabeça pois o que está feito está feito – que terminaria se fosse necessário.

- E isso aconteceu quando você estava onde?

- Aqui na porta do seu dormitório. Antes nós tínhamos ido a um jantar sobre o F.I.C., e ele me deixou aqui para depois vir me buscar.

Tudo se encaixou. A briga, suas roupas exceto a parte da acrobacia, o que ela queria dizer como particular?

- Do que se trata essa acrobacia? – fugira do assunto antes que ela dissesse algo mais – o que tem de tão misterioso assim que a tenha feito agir assim?

- Você recebeu treinos com Alan, ele é realmente um artista famoso, porém é mais conhecido como treinador, eu descobri nesse jantar e através de contatos que ele tem uma técnica secreta, que executou somente uma vez com o que deveria ser sua parceira porém, na verdade era o amor de sua vida. Eu quero que você e eu recebamos o treino dele para essa técnica, da qual você não aprendeu devido ao fato de não ter concluído seu treino, após a morte de sua irmã... –Layla foi sucinta e franca, sabia que não iria ganhar fácil, porem deixou que ele se expressasse antes de agir.

- É tudo o que eu não quero fazer, primeiro a minha parceira é a Sora e eu não aceito mudar isso, depois voltar à França faria tudo aquilo que eu enterrei voltar à vida, eu quero mais é que Alan e essa sua amante morram, e você não tem o direito de tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre o porque eu saí de lá, isso não se deve a seu respeito.- Leon sabia o porque saíra, e Alan era um dos motivos mais fortes, Layla queria algo que ele não podia encarar, não ainda, não agora que tinha Sora.

- Eu entendo a sua raiva porém tem de ser você! Estas pessoas me disseram que só pode ser você pois você é o único que recebeu o treinamento adequado...

Leon se virou com raiva e fazendo seus cabelos prata brilharem sobre o quarto:

- Não aceito, se só pode ser eu então sugiro que você não a faça, peço que você vá embora, não é muito bom que nos vejam juntos, ou seja, minha resposta é não. – e se virou com raiva.

- Então serei obrigada a recorrer ao Julian Jacques, o outro pupilo do Alan então...- ela pegou no ponto fraco de Leon, dera sua última cartada.

Agora não havia como voltar atrás, ou ele iria mandá-la para fora, ou responderia mal, ou... aceitaria.

- Julian! Você recorreria ao Julian! Aquele infeliz! – ele estava roxo de raiva e ela feliz, sabia do problema dos dois, há muito tempo - ele é tão incapacitado quanto a Rosetta que ao menos recebe treinos periódicos da Sora, ele nem sabe o que é interpretação!

- Bom se não for você eu terei de falar com ele... – ela ganhara a briga, ele iria aceitar e ponto.

- Eu vou pensar mas você terá que falar com ele.

- Eu falarei com ele desde que você aceite.

- Eu não aceitei ainda porém seria meio caminho andado se você já arrumasse tudo – ele foi violento porém já articulara o suficiente:queria tê-la nas mãos e esfregar na cara de Julian o quanto bom estava.

- Eu irei ver no o que posso fazer e eu aceito qualquer treino seu ou dele mas, nós iremos executa-la juntos no F.I.C.

- Eu aceito desde que cuide de toda a parte burocrática.

- Certo!

Ela ganhou fácil, ele dissera praticamente que iria fazer isso por causa da briga, e com Alan era só mexer umas peças para ele aceitar, a tal técnica secreta seria um sucesso e ela e Leon voltariam ao topo como tanto ansiavam, fazer história sobre a história da fênix dourada e do deus da morte criando assim algo que nem o passado nem o futuro seriam capazes de parar, um deus e uma fênix, algo que renasce das cinzas porém com o poder de um deus!


	3. Partida

Cap III - Partida

Desde o beijo tudo mudara, ele não podia simplesmente mudar de parceira, deveria acima de tudo ser um profissional e abrir o jogo para Sora mas, será que ele conseguiria?

Na manhã em que Layla acordou em sua casa, ela fez questão de sair mais cedo do que qualquer um tentando evitar que algo desse errado, ela saiu quieta ao lado de Leon, chamou um táxi e disse brevemente:

- Aguado por sua ligação, em breve lhe trago noticias, e parabéns pelo encerramento da peça. – Layla comentou.

- Eu irei informar Sora e em breve te ligo – Leon disse meio inquieto.

Ele fechou a porta do táxi e esperou que ele sumisse pelo horizonte, a partida dela deixou nele um sentimento de solidão, um espaço vazio no grande vazio dele, tomou rumo ao Kaleido Star onde discutiria sua partida para a França, o desafio para com Layla e a verdade para Sora.

Foi um caminho doloroso de pensamentos, como era calculista pensou em tudo, e em todas as possibilidades desde aceitação até brigas e ao chegar foi abordado por Yuri na entrada do Kaleido Star. Yuri era para ser seu grande amigo porem ao mesmo tempo passou para rival no momento em que se deparou com a cólera nos olhos do belo russo.

- Espero que tenha amado a noite pois todos vão comentá-la por dias - Yuri agiu friamente e jogou sobre os braços de Leon um jornal de tablóide barato com uma foto de Layla entrando pelo apartamento dele. Leon ignorara aquilo, apenas dobrou o jornal e entrou, escancarando a porta. Yuri o seguiu e gritando disse a Leon – Leon, Leon, quando queremos roubar a noiva de outro não podemos usar uma técnica barata, como Layla disse "particular".

Não demorou para que um monte de pessoas, tanto artistas como curiosos, os cercassem e vários fotógrafos se aproximarem descaradamente pelo vidro,já sabendo do escândalo, ficaram de tocaia até aquela esperada hora da briga dos dois. Kalos que descia as escadas gritou alto, do hall de entrada, e fez todos se voltarem para ele:

- Voltem ao trabalho todos! O show é particular, os fotógrafos, aqueles que publicarem uma foto sem autorização verão o sol nascer quadrado e vocês dois na minha sala agora!

Foi rápido porem suficiente para que tudo desmoronasse, a caminho da sala de Kalos, Leon e Yuri estavam a ponto de começarem a se bater porem, Yuri que não acreditava na sua separação por causa dele, e Leon que não acreditava naquela briga, que para começar era culpa de Yuri, a surpresa foi maior quando Kalos abriu a porta e deixou que os dois entrassem, lá dentro estavam Layla, Sora, May e Alan. O clima quando Alan encarou Leon foi assustadoramente pesado, mas nada abalou Yuri que estava enfurecido demais para reparar na situação.

Kalos agiu como o empresário do Kaleido Star, sentando-se e esperando que alguém falasse algo, então para ira de Yuri, Layla começou:

- Bom como eu já havia discutido com o Kalos eu e Leon iremos começar um treino para uma nova técnica então chamei aqui Alan para que possamos acertar os últimos detalhes, a Sora para que eu pudesse explicar-lhe meus motivos e a May a respeito do F.I.C..

Sora estava tão assustada quanto qualquer um no recinto, ela não estava entendendo o desentendimento momentos antes na entrada, nem o porque de Alan estava lá, e não foi discreta o suficiente com relação a isso, já May queria morrer afinal Leon era seu amor e o único motivo para continuar no Kaleido Star. Yuri queria apenas desejar que aquela festa acabasse mas, apenas o pior estava acontecendo.

- Agora que estão todos presentes vamos aos "enfins".

"Atualmente o KS vem enfrentando uma fase incômoda e Layla se ofereceu para ajudar-nos neste momento, primeiramente, ela e Leon irão usar o convite fênix de Leon para uma técnica da qual Alan será o treinador deles, isso significa que desse momento até o festival de circo Layla e Leon serão parceiros se Sora aceitar. Alan veio aqui para os últimos acertos e May, você está por sua conta a partir de agora, se você irá usar ou não o seu convite cabe somente a você".

- Eu aceitarei que o Jovem Leon faça par com a senhorita Layla pois eles são os únicos que podem trazer novamente o titulo do F.I.C. para cá – Sora foi sincera e límpida, apesar de começar a sentir que algo ia mudar drasticamente após aquilo mas com isso agradou a todos – e seria uma boa oportunidade para que eu ajude Rosetta a se tornar uma estrela do Kaleido Sta...

Ela sequer terminara a sua frase quando foi descaradamente cortada por Alan:

- Eu ainda não aceitei o Leon como meu aprendiz – Alan foi duro – ele saiu do treino sem meu consentimento e eu não sei se realmente essa técnica deveria ser executada por ele.

- Eu não pedi que você me ensinasse eu estou aqui por causa do convite de Layla e só. – Leon interferiu com raiva, sabia que apesar de tudo ele era o culpado por sair mas não era de levar desaforo para casa.

- Eu me ofereci para te ensinar, o que sei porém é que você foi frio o suficiente para ir embora sem me dar explicações, e ainda acho que devo continuar com isso sabendo que você pode novamente me deixar a ver navios?! Eu ainda tenho muito a analisar Oswald. – Alan não poupou uma vírgula e permaneceu irredutível, era verdade os motivos pelo qual Leon não queria ver a cara dele, e ele conhecia todos – eu o treinei para ser grande não ficar aqui...

- Alan, você acredita realmente que me prenderia a você? Pode até ter funcionado quando eu era menor, mas apesar de você ter devastado a minha dor, você alimentou o meu ódio. - Leon estava enfurecido, Alan nunca o tratou como deveria e apenas aumentou sua raiva com os treinos que ele aplicava em Sophie sem o consentimento dele – quer que eu torture Layla como você torturou Sophie? Esqueça. Aqui ao menos eu achei o que você tirou de mim e nada pode me tirar daqui:

- Eu não aceito que um treinador como eu veja você enfurnado nessa pocilga que você chama de circo – isso ofendeu até a Layla que queria matá-lo – só voltarei a te ensinar se...

- Se...?– todos indagaram.

- Se você desistir deste circo e for comigo para onde eu sempre ansiei em te levar, o Cirque du Soleil, e não me venha com desculpas todos sabem do interesse deles por você.

Naquela mesma hora Fuu tirava suas cartas quando algo nele mudou, e ele foi obrigado a profetizar.

"A roda do tempo está girando, e irá girar insanamente até que o deus caia e seu guardião o leve para longe, a fênix ressurja machucada para sempre, e o anjo... perder todas as penas, a não ser que o tempo traga de volta a dor que assolou e impregnou a alma do deus de sangue... Que assim seja, revelar-se-á assim, o pó das cinzas e as penas das asas".

Agora nada no mundo poderia dizer o que seria daquilo, mas seria grande o suficiente para que toda a historia mudasse, o curso do tempo se rompesse até a hora de tudo se esclarecer.


	4. Decisão

Cap IV – Decisão

Após o maremoto atingir o Kaleido Star, Leon estava entre seu anjo e sua fênix, se aceitasse Layla e eles seriam os melhores e poderia finalmente ter o que seu coração ansiava tanto, porem iria perder o anjo que o reergueu até então...

- O que te faz pensar que eu iria aceitar? – disse Leon calmo.

- O fato de você nunca ter pertencido a esse lugar, você nasceu para ser grande, estar no Cirque du Soleil, que te quer a qualquer custo e eu não me matei desde quando você tinha 12 anos para ser um mero palhaço de circo. – Alan armou a tenda e colocou Leon nela.

Era a verdade, Leon era grande e tinha o dom de arrastar multidões, mais do que qualquer outro no mundo porem ninguém o salvou de sua tormenta.

Após a morte de sua irmã ele vagou por períodos incessantes atrás de respostas, agarrou-se a uma pessoa e foi por ela empurrado para um precipício, parou no Kaleido Star por uma divagação e aqui achou o que lhe faltava.

Nada naquela hora mexeu mais no ambiente daquela sala do que a resposta, Layla desejava que Leon a aceitasse mas e depois? Sora assistia ruir tudo o que ela criou e... amou; e May sentia que aquilo iria mudar tudo, principalmente a sua ambição que talvez iria atingir o que ela tanto almejava, Kalos sabia das conseqüências mas concordava que as asas de Leon podiam crescer mais e mais fora de lá, e Yuri apesar de estas enraivecido tinha um gosto de vingança em sua boca insaciavelmente doce, Alan tinha tudo em suas mãos novamente e convenhamos estava feliz. Todos aguardavam naquela resposta, a decisão do Deus, e assim Leon disse:

- Irei à França, farei seus treinos com Layla e somente após nossa vitória, se esta ocorrer, irei com você para onde deseje me levar, assim não poderá me dizer que eu fugi pois quero vencer e ser grande como você sempre quis – ele lutou contra aquele momento a vida toda, agora mais do que nunca ele deveria voltar para a sua terra, por mais que fugisse disso, ao menos ganharia algo, quem sabe. O destino dele foi novamente encaixado no fluxo do tempo que ele sempre fugira e, ninguém mais do que o guardião dos palcos sabia disso, o que o afastou agora não o deixaria fugir e ele mais do que nunca com essa força ao seu lado, Layla, poderia encará-la com todas as suas forças.

O silencio podia ser tateado na sala, ninguém acreditava realmente que Leon abandonaria o Kaleido Star por uma técnica, só ele sabia o que aquilo traria a ele, na verdade muito mudaria, e ele realmente sabia o peso daquilo. Restituir seu lugar mas mais ainda queria ao seu lado Layla, como Alan devastara seus sentimentos, o racionalismo rendera a ele sua mente brilhante, Layla iria ficar com ele afinal ele se sacrificara por ela, e em troca ficaria com ele, já não havia mais espaço para ele naquele lugar, nada seria mais justo do que deixar Sora ser a grande estrela e com ela Rosetta, o Cirque era seu sonho, na verdade de Sophie, e assim cumpriria com o que sua irmã tanto quis e subir naquele palco e provar a ela de que ele conseguiu.


	5. Deja vu

Cap. V – Déja vu

Sua chegada na França foi calma, após aquela decisão ele e Layla providenciaram malas, passaportes e embarcaram com Alan rumo a Paris, no avião os fragmentos do ocorrido ainda perturbavam a mente de Leon que remexia cada uma delas.

Após aquele maremoto Kalos tomou a frente das negociações e concluiu aquele martírio:

- Bom decidido então, Leon você defenderá o título em nome do Kaleido Star juntamente com Layla, assim terá tempo até o seu contrato espirar e poderá ir para onde Alan te levar, May você ira ficar por sua conta, e Sora...

Sora estava em choque aceitou ceder Leon a Layla mas não seria para sempre, seria por alguns meses, o que seria dela então?

- Sora – continuou Kalos – você será sozinha daqui para frente. E encerremos o isso agora, estão todos dispensados exceto Yuri, Layla e Leon.

Todos obedeceram a Kalos e saíram e os três permaneceram na sala:

- Agora vamos ao nosso incidente – Kalos queria deixar claro antes do embarque e finalizar a ânsia de Yuri – Não foi correto o que fizeram, Layla e Leon, poderiam ter acertado os detalhes aqui, tentem não causar mais embaraços sabem que aqui não é lugar de romance, e as suas atitudes terão efeitos sobre o Kaleido Star, Yuri satisfeito?

- Sim – na verdade aquele sim foi mais para dizer que venceu, provando para Layla que Leon era um grande cafajeste que só pensava nele, iria abandonar o Kaleido Star para seguir sua vida e assim o fez – Espero que se divirtam na França.

Ele saiu da sala e bateu a porta, aquilo pareceu estar na verdade estar batendo a porta do coração de Layla que estremeceu quando isso ocorreu, e uma leve sensação de vitória por parte de Leon, apesar de tudo.

- Vocês serão agora nosso chão e lá serão nossas esperanças, vocês embarcam hoje no final da tarde em companhia de Alan que irá hospedá-los em sua casa, tirem o dia de folga e se arrumem para ir, boa sorte – Disse Kalos calmo.

Eles se viraram, Leon abriu a porta e deu passagem a Layla, no corredor tomaram sentidos opostos, Leon iria ao seu camarim pegar suas coisa e Layla para casa arrumar as malas.

A partir daquela afirmação eles embarcaram rumo à França rumo à verdade e principalmente aos seus desejos, a contagem até aquele momento em que eles se apresentariam e possivelmente ganhariam havia começado, e a tenda ruiria sendo assim o fim do Deus da Morte e o inicio de uma possível nova vida, talvez.

Não houve conversa durante o vôo, apesar de Leon, Layla e Alan estarem lado a lado, desembarcaram tranqüilamente. Tomaram um táxi e a caminho da casa de Alan, cada um deles podia ver a cidade luz brilhar intensamente e para eles aquilo nada mais era do que o brilho da mudança. Encaminharam-se para o galpão acoplado a uma bela casa com três quartos onde Leon viveu grande parte de sua vida com Sophie, mas agora ao lado dele estava Layla, ela não se incomodou com as acomodações nem com o local que era belo e perto do centro de Paris:

- Layla – disse Alan ao abria a porta – Ao subir a escada o primeiro quarto é seu, seguinte ao seu ficará Leon e o meu fica no fundo do corredor, peço que durma aqui pois os treinos começarão cedo e sem hora para acabar.

Leon entrou após Alan e fechou a porta, aquela sala com um sofá branco simples, o cheiro dos tacos de madeira do chão, atrás do sofá a mesa onde eles comiam, a cozinha delicada à esquerda, o banheiro a direita, e no fundo do corredor o acesso ao galpão de treinos, e lindas janelas decoradas eram o ambiente mais lindo para quem quer que entrasse lá, mas para Leon aquilo seria o inicio de uma tortura sem fim.

Layla subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto e lá se deparou com uma sensação estranha, tinha um ar leve de criança no quarto e um cheiro de flores, logo presumiu que aquele seria o quarto de Sophie e se assustou ao encontrar Leon parado a porta.

- Ela dormia aqui – ele disse com os olhos mais humanos do que de costume – E adorava olhar pela janela à noite.

Realmente havia lá uma janela que dava para a rua e podia-se ver de longe a torre Eiffel perto dali.

Layla não gostou daquela sensação, saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e disse a Alan:

- Quando começaremos os treinos?

- Amanhã de manhã – ele estava fazendo uma sopa e o perfume dela fez Layla reparar que ele tinha cara de um pai que queria o bem dos filhos, mas o que naquela casa assustava ela?

- Eu vou sair um pouco, se não se importar voltarei antes do jantar prometo – pegou seu casaco e saiu.

- Então Leon – Alan finalmente dirigiu a ele a palavra – o que ela tem para você estar tão inquieto? Você não mudou nada – ele soltou uma risada simples.

- Você não me conhece, e ela será a minha ascensão ao topo, não é? – ele queria correr e fugir mas permaneceu ali quieto analisando a si mesmo, estava tão obvio assim o possível sentimento dele por ela?

- Ela será sim sua ascensão ou...- ele deu uma parada experimentou a sopa e disse – sua queda... você se esqueceu que pode amar também.

- Eu não amo mais nada a não ser eu mesmo – ele fez o mesmo que Layla, pegou seu casaco e saiu batendo a porta.

- Não se esqueça Leon essa cidade é a morada de seu passado apesar de tentar buscar nela seu futuro – disse Alan, desligando fogo e se dirigindo a janela.

No caminho que Layla fazia via as pessoas abraçadas, os casais apaixonados de Paris, e aquele ar de amor, continuou a andar pela avenida principal de Paris e se deparou com a Torre Eiffel que estava acesa devido ao horário, lá ela se sentiu só, refletiu sobre a decisão de Leon de abandonar o Kaleido Star apenas por sua técnica que ela pediu para ele executá-la, por quê?

De nada valia aquilo, largar o Kaleido Star por ela... Será que ele...? Não ele não poderia gostar dela, era prepotente demais para tanto mas e ela o que sentia?

Em sua divagação, não percebeu a aproximação de um rapaz.

- Linda essa vista não concorda? – Ele disse com um tom carinhoso e belo – Aqui é a morada de muitos anjos se você não sabe.

Layla ia ser rude com ele, mas parou e pensou que ele era apenas um morador de lá, de certo era, ele era um jovem lindo, de feições angelicais, olhos azuis calmos, um cabelo loiro preso a uma trança que atingia o meio das costas formando cachos na ponta, com mechas revoltas que se soltavam por causa do vento e batiam em seu rosto, isso dava a ele um jeito excitantemente belo, alto e robusto, tinha um corpo de um deus, rosto levemente arredondado, dava a ele um ar de anjo caído das nuvens. Estava lindamente vestido, um sobretudo preto cobria seu corpo, usava sapatos de grife, calça acinzentada e cachecol branco,o que provava que ele era alguém rico e importante, ele a lembrava alguém mas fosse quem fosse ele era maior, melhor e mais do que tudo, poderoso.

- Sim, porem precisa-se de alguém que possa observá-la com você. – ele disse docemente quase que sussurrando em seus ouvidos.

- Alguém como - Ela logo pensou que ele iria cantá-la mas preferiu apenas ouvi-lo e respondeu como que não procura grande coisa naquilo – como um namorado?

- Layla esqueceu-se de dizer que o nome dessa pessoa é Yuri – O jovem disse.

Ela virou-se para ele com violência e viu então seu rosto mais de perto, ela não tinha dito seu nome, mas ao reparar viu a personificação do seu anjo em puro mal. Seus olhos dilataram, seu corpo esfriou, queria fugir mas foi agarrada, ele tampou sua boca e disse olhando para ela com os olhos frios e cruéis:

- Lembrou-se de mim só agora? Prazer em conhecê-la sou Julian Jacques.

E ela começou a desejar que alguém a salvasse daquilo, mesmo sendo esse Leon. Onde ele estaria?

Instantes antes Leon vinha andando duro, aquela conversa o fez se sentir estranho, se ele gostava dela o que iria fazer? Ela ama Yuri, nada faria pra mudar isso, nada, viu naquela cidade tudo o que queria esquecer, mas o mais importante estaria com ela, Layla.

Já não tinha rumo, andava sem saber para onde ia.

"Ela veio para me ajudar, eu serei o melhor após a vitória e saberei a verdade" era isso, seria frio e calculista até o final. Em seguida começou a correr como se fugisse de alguém, na sua pressa já estava na praça da Torre Eiffel, e com tudo esbarrou em uma mulher da rua, com seus reflexos rápidos a agarrou e puxou contra si, a dama agradeceu:

- Merci – disse a jovem.

- ... De nad... – Leon reparou então, era ela, a mulher que amou, seu nome, Cléo, era ela seu anjo, ou demônio, que o puxou do buraco, mas o empurrou num precipício, ela lembrava uma princesa, tinha a pele clara e cabelos negros como a noite, seus olhos azuis como o mar em noite de lua, lábios rubros como rosas, pele macia de pêssego, olhar de virgem apaixonada, corpo de deusa do Olimpo, e pertencente ao homem que ele tanto odeia. – Cléo... –

Leon ! – sua interjeição foi doce, ela também não pensava que o veria ali, só soube abraçá-lo e dizer – que bom que voltou! Estou feliz que esteja aqui!

Ela o abraçou com vontade como se nunca quisesse tê-lo deixado ir.

Num turbilhão de pensamentos que passaram por sua cabeça Leon pode se recordar dela, ao menos o que não esquecera...Sim era ela, o mistério por traz da frieza de Leon, essa tal dama de nome Cléo, na verdade era um dos vários aprendizes de circo que haviam na época de Leon. Ela, Leon e Julian possuíam mestres, e ambos, ele e Julian, a conheceram num mesmo dia.

Era um dia chuvoso, disso ele se recordava, ele e Julian tinham ido ao centro para ganhar algum dinheiro com suas acrobacias, porem a chuva estragou seus planos, desciam as ruas com velocidade, pisando nas poças de água. Quando chegaram em casa, estavam encharcados, tremendo e com fome, ao entrarem tomaram cuidado para não deixar Alan vê-los molhados, mas de nada adiantou:

- O que vem a ser isso? – Alan gritou do corredor do térreo ao vê-los naquele estado – molhados, na minha sala? Querem ficar doentes e estragar todo o trabalho que tive para ensiná-los? Vão tomar banho agora e depois limpar essa bagunça.

Quando estavam para subir as escadas uma pessoa veio atrás de Alan, ela era o que os homens deveriam chamar de "perfeita", na época ela lembrava uma boneca de porcelana frágil, que Leon gostaria de proteger e manter ao seu lado e que Julian queria para expor e dizer que era propriedade dele, Leon na sua pura inocência da época, corou ao ver tanta beleza junta e nem um "olá" foi capaz de dar, já Julian, apesar de ter a mesma idade, foi tão cordial e simpático que deixou-a encabulada:

- Olá meu nome é Julian e acho que você é um anjo que caiu do céu de tão bela que é – Julian não sabia o que seria aquele calor no peito dele, e como Leon não se pronunciara entreviu – e esse aqui é Leon, Leon Oswald...

- Hã, o quê? – Leon estava absorto na dama, que estava com um vestido branco longo, chinelos simples e um casaco preto sobre os ombros, depois somente é que pensou em responder – haa... oi.

- em conhece-los, meu nome é Cléo Valentine – ela disse com um sorriso inesquecível para Leon.

- Leon ! Está molhado! Vem tomar banho! Anda! – Sophie encontrava-se no topo da escada, descera para ver o que tinha acontecido, e junto com ela trazia toalhas para os dois.

Ela delicadamente secou os cabelos de Leon e em seguida os de Julian, e então se apresentou:

- Olá! Sou Sophie Oswald, prazer em conhece-la! – disse cordialmente.

- Prazer. – disse ela.

Logo após uma seqüência de chamadas de atenção de Alan, eles foram tomar banho.

Esse fragmento da memória de Leon era talvez o fato mais marcante nela. Após aquele encontro, e após o banho, Alan explicara a eles que ela iria ficar junto deles por um tempo, tomaria lições de circo pois ela iria fazer um teste para trabalhar num circo da região, tinha sido enviada por sua mestra da Sicília para ter aulas com Alan e permaneceria até o dado teste, se passasse ficaria na França, senão voltaria para casa, ela passou e ele, Leon, acabou por se apaixonar pela boneca que depois virou seu anjo e mais tarde seu demônio, e agora uma lembrança indesejada.

Leon estava inquieto, após esse lapso que durou segundos, quando estava começando a ficar calmo e aceitara que não iria se envolver com Layla, ela aparece, linda, e solitária. Ele via nela seu brilho, era maior que todas as estrelas, sua aura era mais forte do que qualquer anjo, era ela que Sophie amava mais no mundo, era ela solitária, perdera grande parte de seu brilho, algo nela gritava.

- Não gostou de me ver? – disse clama

- Não. Aliás, nem sei o porque te encontrei – Leon disse frio, tentando voltar ao seu estado são, e afastou- a de seu corpo.

- Estou procurando por Ju...- não completou – bem, nada.

- Ainda está com ele! Não acredito que ele conseguiu te prender por tanto tempo – ele saiu andando procurando por Layla.

- Eu... Sim, estou – ela disse aquilo triste, abaixando a cabeça – nós vamos nos casar, em breve.

- Meus parabéns – foi um cumprimento, sarcástico na verdade, e ela sabia o porque – se me dá licença.

- Não, não dou – ela começou a segui-lo – você não falou comigo após aquele...

- Acidente? – completou Leon, queria achar Layla, agarrar-se a ela e tentar esquecer aquilo.

- Bem... É. – ela estava constrangida, sabia daquela historia, encará-la era doloroso demais, mas precisava contar-lhe o ocorrido.

E ela continuou a segui-lo, e ele a buscar Layla.

Layla estava em perigo, Julian a alertou de que qualquer grito, pedido de ajuda ou tentativa de fuga acarretaria num grave problema para ela, mas ela já sabia que ele não brincava com isso. Apesar de Leon levar o titulo de Deus da Morte, Julian era conhecido como Estripador, ele não machucava ninguém, dentro dos palcos, mas quando pessoas iriam enfrenta-lo ou se confrontavam com ele, estas se acidentavam, se machucavam, ou de alguma forma não poderiam comparecer as suas apresentações, ás vezes até problemas com familiares ocorriam, sempre que alguém o encontrava no caminho, mas ninguém fazia nada, era tudo "parte do show", mas Layla não entendia o que aquilo tinha haver com ela. Ele a agarrou pelo braço e começou a arrasta-la, por lugares que ela não conhecia, e para piorar ele começou a contar uma historia, de uma forma que a fez temer:

- Bem Layla, eu vi nos jornais seu envolvimento repentino com Leon, interessante, posso te contar uma história - ele olhou para ela, e ela claro não queria ouvir, mas continuou – Posso? Que bom então vamos lá.

"Era uma vez, dois garotos que perderam seus pais juntamente com uma linda garotinha, bom os nomes deles eram: Leon e Sophie Oswald e Julian Jacques. Eles viviam num orfanato após a morte de seus pais, e eles viraram amigos e brincavam muito, mas o que eles mais gostavam era das artes circenses, eram admiradores, mas não podiam assistir a shows porque não tinham dinheiro ou ter aulas por causa que era muito caro, assim eles começaram por si próprios treinar circo, desde malabares com bolas, até diabolos e acrobacias. Num belo dia um homem foi ao orfanato com uma mulher, eles ficaram a olhar as crianças, e os garotos sabiam que eles não seriam adotados, afinal eram grandes, tinham quase 12 anos de idade, nunca seriam escolhidos, e assim continuaram seus treinos, nada muito excepcional mas chamava a atenção de como manipulavam objetos, e faziam acrobacia entre si, quando já estava quase escurecendo, e os jovens estavam exaustos, tinham desenvolvido umas duas técnicas novas e iriam entrar para comer e dormir, quando de repente o jovem e a moça se aproximaram deles, eles receberam o convite para serem aprendizes de circo! Eles ficaram muito felizes, mas... O homem só queria os rapazes e a pequena garotinha iria ficar, logo seu irmão mais velho se pronunciou e disse que não iria sem sua irmã, o outro gostava da companhia deles, mas ele queria ser grande, e não se importava muito com eles, mas pensou "e se ele fizer algo comigo? E se quiser me matar?"Ele pensou, então achou mais sensato apoiá-los, o homem queria os rapazes, mas vira que não iria ter nenhum, acabou cedendo.

Eles foram com o homem, que se chamava Alan, e descobriram que ele era uma grande artista de circo que agora era treinador, e a moça também só que ela era da Itália, na região da Sicília, e ela fora embora para o seu país de origem. Quando os treinos começaram, eles quase desistiram, era muito mais difícil do que pensavam, mas lutaram e passaram todo o tempo lutando para serem os melhores.

Até um dia em que tomaram uma grande chuva quando foram ao centro tentar ganhar algum dinheiro, chegaram molhados e sem nada nos bolsos, tomaram uma bronca daquelas, quando iriam se retirar, apareceu uma linda jovem, da idade deles e aprendiz da tal moça que conheceram no orfanato, ela iria aprender uma técnica com eles, mas o que ninguém sabia era que essa técnica na verdade foi criada única e exclusivamente para aquele casal de treinadores, o "Vôo dos Anjos", seria ela e um deles para executá-la.

Os treinos foram maçantes e mais e mais os garotos se aproximavam da tal moça, Cléo Valentine, ela era linda, de beleza inigualável, porem inocente e pura, Leon acabou por se apaixonar por ela e Julian de certa forma também. A técnica era difícil seria algo como a técnica angelical, mas envolvia mais uma dança pelos ares, trocas de trapézios insanas e no final o fechamento seria uma acrobacia na qual os dois se encontravam no centro do picadeiro e davam um giro, não na horizontal, mas sim na vertical, e no final o rapaz traria a moça para o trapézio e lá, bem lá teria um beijo.

O que ninguém sabia, novamente, é que só um dos dois rapazes seria esse tal moço.

Naquela altura eles já tinham 15 anos e a moça 16, o amor já corria por suas veias e o desejo por ela também, a amizade dos rapazes estava tornando-se uma batalha por ela, e a tal irmãzinha assistia tudo aquilo com coragem, e em segredo Alan ensinava a ela a Técnica Angelical e ela devorava tudo o que ele passava a ela, mas Leon era burro o suficiente para não perceber o quanto sua irmã estava acabada por causa daquilo, ele só queria ela, Cléo, e o outro também.

O que ninguém sabia era do amor que existia entre Leon e Cléo, na verdade Cléo foi a primeira em tudo para Leon, tudo mesmo! E Julian, bem Julian não queria aquilo, então tramou algo.

No dia da escolha do parceiro da tal dama, bem lógico que Julian ganhou, e Leon... Bem Leon não foi a favor, ai veio a surpresa, Alan dispensou Julian afinal a partir daquela técnica ele o considerava forte o suficiente para seguir seu caminho sozinho, mas Cléo queria Leon, assim decidiram continuar seu secreto romance.

Ai veio o "grã finale", o F.I.C., lógico que eles iriam participar, e Leon iria com Sophie, Julian já sabia da tal técnica angelical, e estava disposto a derrubar aquilo que poderia dificultar a sua ascensão. Então ligou para um parente distante dele, Yuri Killian, lindo jovem russo que confabulou com ele um plano. Era simples, sabendo por Julian da paixão de Sophie por ele, ele ligaria para ela e diria que queria ansiosamente conhece-la, ela não iria resistir ai, bem ele iria ceda-la e impedi-la de ir deixando Leon a ver navios, e enquanto isso, Julian tomaria para si aquilo que almejava tanto, e acabaria deixando de participar também como parte do acordo. Para que isso ocorresse, ele disse que queria resolver um ultimo detalhe com Cléo, e a chamou em seu quarto, lá a sedou com um comprimido para dormir, e bem digamos que tomou para si a dama de Leon, e esperou.

Por obra do destino a confabulação saiu melhor que a encomenda! E Sophie sofrera um acidente, Leon desesperado foi procurar Cléo e, bem, a encontrou na cama com outro! Tadinho do Leon! Lógico que Julian apanhou um pouco, e Cléo, bom ela acordou e, apesar de chorar e dizer que não sabia o que tinha acontecido, ele a deixou sozinha, e ela comigo, oh! Logo após isso ele descobriu que Sophie morrera, Yuri ganhou o F.I.C. com Layla e perdeu o seu amor para o seu rival, ou seja, moral da historia, Leon é um fracassado".

- Gostou da historia? – ele perguntou para ela, friamente.

Naquela altura ela estava num beco sujo, com a boca tapada pelas mãos de Julian e ela via ele como um contador de historias de terror, e seus olhos estavam com um brilho assustadoramente calmo, a outra mão contornava o rosto de Layla, passando pelo queixo, descendo até o pescoço, contornando os seios belos, passando pela cintura, descendo as pernas e por fim voltando ao rosto.

- Só não te machuco de verdade porque quero que Leon se apaixone por você para mim roubar mais uma dele – ai os olhos dele encararam ela – e você o que me diz? Seu namorado, ou noivo ou ex, ou sei lá o que, viu como ele é igual a mim, Srta. Layla?

Destapou a boca dela, mas ela estava traumatizada o suficiente para gritar e responder, aquela historia seria real, ele faria isso por aquele titulo? Ela merecia aquele titulo? Ela ficou a pensar, e deixou uma lágrima escorrer, a garota que morrera era Sophie, o quão boa ela era para eles tramarem aquilo? Seria ela capaz de vencer a irmã de Leon?

- Eu sei o que está pensando, será que você a venceria? Eu acho que sim, mas o ponto não é esse, eu quero te alarmar de uma coisa, esse ano Cléo e eu venceremos, não se meta ou você será mais uma na minha lista entendeu? – ele se afastou e penetrou com os olhos sobre ela, e deu-lhe um beijo frio sobre os lábios assustados dela – agora vá, e corra para Leon ele deve estar te procurando, esta avisada.

Layla saiu desnorteada, assustada e com medo, Julian permaneceu no beco onde acendeu um cigarro, e lá recebeu um telefonema:

- Jacques, o que? Ele aqui? Certeza? Estou a caminho deixe-me só achar Cléo deve estar a gastar meu dinheiro, sim estarei lá, amanhã? Melhor ainda, OK, Salut.

Ela, assustada com a história que passava por sua cabeça a cada instante, esbarrava em todos, que xingavam em diversas línguas, num desses encontrões esbarrou em Leon e ao lado dele Cléo que tentava desesperadamente manter um dialogo. Ele surpreso viu-a assustada, segurou-a com força e disse:

- Layla o que houve! Layla! Fale comigo! – ela estava branca como a neve que começava a cair, ela levantou a cabeça e apenas começou a falar palavras soltas.

- Frio...Medo...Sophie...Julian...Leon... Desculpa...- ela desmaiara sobre ele, sobre seus braços, Leon se assustou, o que seria aquilo?

Da multidão viu seu anjo aparecer, Julian vinha andando, calmo, com um cigarro aceso em direção á Leon e disse:

- Leon que saudade! Layla! Tadinha! Acho que não agüentou a historia da sua vida – Dissera aquilo para irritá-lo, e conseguira – Não se preocupe Leon ela sabe tudo, espero que agüente, aqui é uma morada de anjos, mas também de demônios! Há-há-há-há-há!

Leon virou-se violentamente para Cléo e disse:

- Afaste-se de mim, afastem-se de nós! – exclamou com coragem, e saiu a andar, passando por Julian, correu para sua casa, assustado e definitivamente arrependido de ter vindo para a França.

- Que pena nem pudemos tomar um chocolate quente – Julian se virou em direção a Cléo que agora chorava, abraçou-a com violência e sussurrou em seu ouvido – não se preocupe nada vai nos atrapalhar.

- Suas palavras tem veneno – Cléo afirmou com medo.

- Eu sei – ele então a beijou com raiva – mas você é minha, seus desejos são meus e nada que você faça ira liberta-la de mim.

Cléo sentia o beijo como uma morte instantânea, um beijo envenenado que a matava aos poucos e tragava dela um pedaço de sua vida.


	6. Cléo Valentine

Cap. VI – Cléo Valentine

Realmente aquele foi o ponto critico de todo a que ela passou em sua vida. Ela presa as correntes de Julian, não podia se aproximar de Leon, que por sinal estava com Layla, e ela novamente estava sozinha no mundo criado por Julian.

Quando saíram da praça, tomaram rumo a casa deles, ou melhor de Julian, num distrito relativamente longes do centro, mas de alto padrão, típico de dele. Tomaram um táxi, e durante o caminho nada falaram, apesar de ela estar praticamente vendo sob seus olhos tudo o que a levou àquele momento.

Cléo nasceu na região da Sicília embalada pelo cheiro do mar e de uma vontade de alcançar as gaivotas do cais e voar como um anjo.

Ao ser designada por sua família, os Valentine, que estavam em decadência, com a missão de trazer o prestigio de volta, foi levada para treinar com a maior artista de circo da região Agatha Solo, herdeira dos Solo da Grécia e ex-parceira de Alan.

Ela, por desejar o mundo, o céu, o topo, enfrentou chuva sobre sues ombros, pesos em seus braços, horas exaustivas de musculação para alcançar o topo, e chegou bem perto dele quando sua treinadora a convocou para ir a "Cidade Luz", Paris.

Treinando com Alan poderia ser dona da Técnica Angelical que era mundialmente famosa e mundialmente temida por todos os artistas de circo. Ela se julgava capaz de executá-la e acabou por cair do cavalo quando descobriu que na verdade seria dona de outra grande técnica o "Vôo do Anjos", a técnica que foi executada somente uma vez por Alan e Agatha. Sua vontade de lutar para alcançar o céu minguou mas algo a reergueu. A presença de dois belos jovens naquela casa, dividindo seus treinos, naquela cidade, fez com que ela acreditasse ser capaz.

Julian Jacques e Leon Oswald eram antes uma força pois ela sentia dó deles após saber de suas trágicas historias, sentimento esse que se transformou em alimento pois apesar de abandonados ainda assim lutavam por seus sonhos e estavam a milímetros de alcançá-los. Junto daquela força e coragem ela embarcou rumo a essa técnica, mas acabou por se enfeitiçar pelos sonhos e asas deles, mas sem saber do que um deles escondia.

Leon, jovem tímido, beleza nunca antes vista e virilidade de um semi-deus, trazia a Cléo uma sensação de paz, conforto e coragem, o mais intrigante, pensava ela, seria como toca-lo, como aproxima-lo dela. Seus braços fortes a dominar o trapézio, a leveza dos movimentos, os olhos instigados a lutar, ela queria aquilo, queria aqueles braços a protegê-la, a leveza embalando-a e os olhos azuis acinzentados sobre si. Dizer que ela o amava talvez não era o suficiente, a idolatração do anjo que um dia iria guiar outro anjo aos céus era grande, mas sua ira quando soube que ela não seria esse anjo enfureceria a princesa.

Já Julian, herdeiro do sol, de olhos apaixonantes e força de um tigre, trazia nela uma sensação de desejo, queria apenas sentir o corpo quente dele e nada mais, algo como um instinto carnal pelo tigre, nada mais alimentava ela por ele. Ele sabia ser cordial, amoroso e atencioso, diferente de Leon que era reservado demais. Ela nunca poderia pensar que ele iria tecer a mais fina teia, de tão rara qualidade e engoli-la de tal forma que nem suas chamas poderiam queimá-la.

Mas com Leon era diferente, após cerca de um mês do inicio dos treinos eles se aproximaram de forma muito sutil e doce.

Trocavam olhares, saiam juntos, viviam as mesmas experiências, compartilhavam a mesma dor, tão íntimos e ao mesmo tempo tão separados, nem Julian percebeu aquela aproximação. Foi numa noite fria quando ela saiu enfurecida que aquele amor aconteceu.

Ela estava revoltada com o treino preparatório que deveria ser para entrar em alguma escola de circo, mas sabia desde o inicio que não era aquilo, treinava para uma técnica da qual não conhecia e com dores em lugares que nem sabia que sentiam dor. Não avisou que iria sair, simplesmente saiu, quando deram por sua falta, convocaram Leon para procurá-la, ele saiu apressado, revirando ruas e becos e a encontrou a beira do Rio Sena, solitária a olhar para as águas calmas sob a noite:

- O que faz aqui? – disse ele ao vê-la apenas com um vestido preto revolto sobre o vento deixando suas pernas fortes aparecerem – estão te procurando! Se Alan e Agatha a virem assim eles me matam.

- Que matem – Cléo disse rispidamente – prefiro morrer, sabe o que não é saber o que enfrentamos? O porque treinamos tão incessantemente sem saber para que?

- Alan sempre agiu assim – Leon, que naquela época agia civilizadamente, com o pouco de coração que lhe restava consolou-a – temos que lutar e treinar e você têm que ser forte para alcançar seu sonho de alcançar o céu.

- Não! – ela gritou – eu mereço explicações, estou longe da minha casa há um ano e meio e... Não tenho ninguém para me apoiar.

As lagrimas molhavam o busto ofegante, os cabelos negros torturavam o rosto avermelhado castigado pelo frio que fez com que Leon jogasse seu casaco sobre ela e pela primeira vez a abraçou com amor de quem realmente aceita o sentimento:

- Você tem a mim, e todo o meu amor por você – ele disse acalentando aquela dor.

Ela retribuiu o abraço com o fervor daquela paixão, daquele desejo de aproximação, e timidamente Leon ergueu seu rosto pelas pontas dos dedos frios, e pode observar as curvas do rosto de Cléo, desde os olhos azuis, e a pele branca rosada e avermelhada, a seus rubros lábios aguardando para serem deflorados, e ela o mesmo, observado aquele rosto do jovem homem da qual percebera que nutria tanto amor e consideração. Ao avançar sentiu duvida que foi esclarecida por ela que avançou um pouco e ele terminou por beija-la, um beijo doce e quente, que aqueceram ambos lábios frios e os encheu de calor. Mas não perceberam que alguém os espreitava, quieto, ao longe em pleno silencio, mas com uma cólera gemendo por dentro.E permaneceram juntos, nessa relação quieta e secreta até o grande dia.

A tão dura batalha entre Leon e Julian aconteceu seis meses após aquele momento, a essa altura os rapazes tinham 17 anos e a moça 18, aquele confronto foi travado num dia de sol, estavam presentes no ginásio Cléo, os dois rapazes, Sophie, Alan e Agatha.

A prova era simples, deveriam executar o maior numero de acrobacias em 3 minutos, o que não havia muito haver com os treinos preparatórios, trazendo aos jovens duvidas do porque daquilo, mas Alan disse apenas uma frase solta no ar:

- O Vôo dos Anjos – disse Alan – Não é só uma técnica, é também uma "revelação", quem ganhar hoje irá lutar para alcançar o céu mas só alcançará se suas "asas" forem nobres, brancas e verdadeiras.

Nada aquilo esclareceu, apenas criou um vácuo na memória de Cléo que ressurgia naquele instante no carro.

Julian conseguiu vencer fácil por apenas uma volta a mais do que Leon, que ao perceber que perdera ganhou um brilho no olhar unicamente raivoso, afinal sabia do final da acrobacia, do beijo, e de seu ciúmes por Cléo, quem acabou por consolá-lo foi Sophie, mas era ela, Cléo que devia dar-lhe colo, ela!

O amor deles vivia em segredo, apenas Sophie sabia por ser irmã de Leon, nem os treinadores desconfiavam, pensava ela, mas aquela derrota soou estranho para ela, quando Alan deu-lhes os parabéns por estarem prontos para o real treino, que seria dado por Agatha:

- Bem agora que definimos isso Julian você passará a ser treinado por Agatha, a minha parte com você acabou – Alan foi sucinto e um pouco mais caloroso, sentia orgulho dele – você permanecerá aqui na França mas em outro local juntamente com Cléo, e terão a honra de participar do festival internacional de circo.

- Agradeço desde já – Julian disse.

- Mas... – Agatha interviu – ainda não acabou, agora Julian e Cléo serão os novos donos da técnica do Vôo dos Anjos, e Sophie e Leon serão contemplados com a Técnica Angelical.

- O que? – Leon e Cléo exclamaram.

- Sim, vocês – Agatha parecia ter planejado tudo – Como você Leon não reparou, Sophie vinha tendo treinos periódicos tanto comigo quanto com Alan, para essa técnica, o destino apenas jogou as cartas na ordem certa desta vez.

Cléo queria gritar, seu céu sendo dominado por outra! Para ela, Sophie era uma incapacitada, fraca e sem nenhuma condição de executar aquilo, quando ganhou o Vôo dos Anjos, e Sophie a Técnica Angelical, nada podia dizer o quanto aquilo era maçante para ela suportar, já previa como iria ser. Leon treinaria com Sophie, sua atenção se voltaria para ela, sua coragem em dizer palavras de forçam em curá-la e carregá-la nos braços quando exausta, apesar de os braços dele estarem matando-o, aquilo deveria ser dela! Pertencia a ela, sua vontade de tocar o céu acabou por se inflamar em chamas para derrubá-la, por mais que Sophie a tivesse como um ídolo iria derrubá-la e subir ao topo ao lado de Leon.

A coragem dela de vencer passou a ser alimentada por uma raiva para com a jovem, da técnica, do afeto, da atenção, da luta dela para alcançar um sonho e por suas asas. Eram brancas e puras, de invejar a todos, de iluminar por onde passa, coisa que Cléo não tinha, a sua vontade era quase uma ambição, mas toda ambição exagerada passa a ser algo doentio.

Ver Leon quando dava, sentir dores, estar longe de casa e de seu amor, consumia Cléo que cada vez mais perdia as "asas" da qual a técnica pedia, sua pureza era corrompida por ódio, ambição e inveja, mas ela iria vencer.

No tal dia do F.I.C. acabou por ir falar com Leon, desejar-lhe boa sorte, ele a tratou bem, beijou-a e desejou que vencesse o melhor, mas Leon estava perturbado, Sophie havia saído e não retornara ainda e eles seriam os próximos e nada dela.

Cléo quase viu aquilo como uma benção, mas logo em seguida foi chamada por Julian para uma breve conversa em seu quarto, despediu-se dele e subiu.

Tudo acontecera naquela hora, Sophie sendo atropelada e ela sedada por um maldito copo d'água, ferida por dentro por Julian.

Quando acordou no quarto, estava nua e se sentia sonolenta, apenas pôde ver dois vultos que aparentemente estavam voando, quando recobrou a visão, percebeu, eram Julian e Leon, brigando, mas por que? Por ela! Ela perdida naquela cama, pediu ajuda a Leon que a empurrou com tanta força que acabou por machuca-la, tinha perdido a apresentação, e tinha sido ferida:

- Você me traiu – Leon gritava – logo agora que eu mais preciso de você!

- Não estou entendendo Leon – Cléo chorava e tentava ao máximo fazer Leon abrir os olhos.

- Não percebe! Você, nua na cama, no quarto de Julian, o que acha que eu sou! Idiota!? – Leon avançou contra Julian e o bateu com toda a força que lhe restava, e toda a dor que o consumia.

- Acabou Leon, provou-se um perdedor, ela me ama e você não tem nada – consumou-se a vingança de Julian.

- Adeus Cléo e obrigada por me derrubar no mais fundo precipício de dor, a traição – Leon andou em direção a porta, bateu-a com força e desapareceu da França, da vida dela e do mundo.

- Não, não, não! – Cléo ainda gritava – enrolada a um lençol, e ajoelhada no carpete frio clamava por piedade – ele me ama, eu não quis isso, eu não fiz isso.

- Acabou Cléo, ele não te ama, provou que não acredita em você – Julian ainda sangrava pela boca mas mesmo assim a abraçou, estava somente de calça, e podia-se ver as marcas dos encontrões com a parede e os móveis, e os socos de Leon – mas eu ainda estou aqui, deixe que eu te proteja, confie em mim.

Era aquilo, o inicio da jaula, da teia ou de qualquer coisa que a prendera nesse mundo que era comandado por Julian. Seu fim e sua derrota, foi naquela noite. Logo após cerca de três meses desde o acidente, Julian mudou e assumiu, a forma do demônio sugador de vidas, a vida de Cléo, em várias das vezes em que a agredia, a violentava, ele mais e mais contava o que realmente acontecera naquela noite, do remédio para dizer que ela "traiu" Leon, do plano dele e de Yuri para afastar Sophie dos palcos, e do desaparecimento de Leon, e Julian ressaltava que apesar de amá-la Leon não voltaria atrás, por conhece-lo desde criança sabia que bastava uma "pisada" para ele nunca mais querer ver a imagem de alguém.

E ela sofria e chorava e desejava que por mais que ele a machucasse nada mudaria aquilo, principalmente por desejar o pior para Sophie, somente por uma maldita técnica e uma pessoa que era seu irmão e que tinha com ela uma paixão e um zelo nunca visto igual, era ela que estava errada e por mais que tentasse fugir de Julian cada vez mais se sentia igual a ele, frio, calculista e marcado por traumas igual ela, nem Leon, nem ninguém poderia apagar.

Ao chegarem a casa, ela entrou na frente de Julian, passou por um hall lindamente decorado com flores, e foi em direção a bandeja de vinhos que se encontrava na sala de estar, quando estava para levantar a garrafa, Julian apoiou a mão sobre o ombro dela e disse:

- Bem... Ele ainda não acredita em você – Julian começou a roçar o queixo nos ombros dela, e acabou por derrubar o xale que deixou a mostra a roupa que ela vestia, uma blusa de frente única usada em treinos, e docemente beijava seu pescoço e tocava com suas mãos calejadas o corpo da princesa – mas que pena que não pode sair daqui não é? Ficou feliz de vê-lo?

- Queria poder tê-lo beijado e ao menos relembrar de quando eu era feliz – Cléo o alfinetou, ele se afastou e ela encheu uma taça de vinho que bebeu em um gole só.

Ao se afastar dela, ela começou a consumir mais e mais vinho, tentando se acalmar. Quando de repente sentiu uma forte pancada na nuca, que a empurrou por sobre a bandeja e o buffet e acabou por rolar sobre ele derrubando a bandeja, e um vaso que se espatifou no chão, escorregando até o chão, mórbida, tremendo e com medo, viu que o autor daquela pancada era Julian:

- Não se esqueça de me respeitar, quando nos casarmos, ninguém irá poder tirá-la de mim – Julian subiu as escadas que davam de frente para a porta de entrada e deixou Cléo no chão com as mãos cortadas pelo vidro, e a boca sangrando por ter batido a boca no móvel – a fênix negra nunca mais vai se erguer, você será feliz ao meu lado e de mais ninguém, eu te amo Cléo, e vê-la ao lado de Leon seria o mesmo que assinar seu contrato de morte, OK? Amanhã teremos visitas, esteja bela como sempre, e doce como um cãozinho adestrado, boa noite.

Deitada, se sentia suja, por ter sido violentada por Julian, por perder seu amor e por não ter como se desculpar por desejar que Sophie falhasse, chorava naquela imensa sala, embalada pela luz da lua que passava pela cortina e recaia por sobre seu rosto ferido, do seu apelido de palco, a Fênix Negra, agora só era dor e pó, gritava por ajuda, e para que pudesse escapar da lamina do Estripador, que a mantinha naquela jaula chamada culpa.


	7. Julian Jacques

Cap. VII – Julian Jacques

Quem não desejaria ser como ele? Belo, jovem, poderoso, rico, imponente, tinha tudo para ser o que alguém invejava ou desejaria ao menos uma vez na vida, era ser como ele. Mas ele mesmo não gostava de si, desejava ser algo que não podia ter, queria ser um anjo, igual aos anjos que rodeavam-no, puro, casto, verdadeiro. Não ter asas negras, não ser racional queria amor, mas amar com paixão, queria ser forte, mas não ter a fortaleza que criou, ser apenas algo que não era ele.

Após agredir Cléo, ele subiu as escadas do hall, brancas e decoradas com uma fina madeira, naquele imenso casarão no qual morava. Foi presente do pai de uma de suas amantes, uma russa da qual não se recordava o nome, onde o pai queria mais do que nunca mantê-la ao lado de um grande artista para melhorar a visão da mais uma das famílias que tinham decaído do mundo dos circos, como Cléo, mas ele mais uma vez apenas a usou para ter aquilo. Uma mansão num local nobre de Paris, para ele e Cléo, mais um status que ele conseguira em sua escalada para o sucesso.

Julian chegou ao topo e se dirigiu para o seu quarto, no fim do corredor. Tinha as portas entalhadas e dentro via-se um belo jogo de sofás, com uma linda TV, mais a frente um banheiro enorme, e uma sacada que alcançava todo o comprimento do quarto e tinha uma visão das luzes de Paris, que estavam incrivelmente intensas naquele ano, a cama de casal, lembrava camas antigas da época dos reis, e foi palco de quase todas as agressões para com Cléo.

Julian apenas entrou, e começou a se trocar, tirou a camisa, que deixou a mostra uma serie de marcas em suas costas, várias eram de cair do palco ou do trapézio, cortes profundos de quedas e marcas de agressão não de Leon, mas de seus pais.

Foi ao banheiro onde soltou e escovou os cabelos loiros, que estavas num comprimento absurdo, passavam do meio das costas, desabotoou a calça, e se encarou no espelho, os cabelos avançavam pela face perturbada que o deixava com uma visão andrógina se aquilo na frente do espelho seria homem ou mulher tamanha beleza escondida, parou e pensou quem ele era, se o que fazia era justo, perdera as penas de suas asas e consumia-se em cinzas. Apenas chacoalhou a cabeça, passou pela porta, tirou os sapatos, encheu uma taça de vinho e sentou-se no sofá onde começou a divagar sobre seu passado...

Julian quando levado ao orfanato foi tirado de sua família, que vivia na periferia de um dos distritos da França, a algumas horas de Paris. Naquele antro, dividia lugar com seu pai, um alcoólatra que mantinha a casa com uma seqüência incrível de crimes e nunca era pego, uma mãe que apanhava dele e descontava em Julian, que era o mais novo de três irmãos.

Tinha uma irmã mais velha que era praticamente uma prostituta que trabalhava no centro de Paris, para pessoas de cargos altos, e tinha uma vida de invejar, sendo mantida por uma seqüência de "bem-feitores", ricos e influentes e um irmão do meio do qual sempre o ajudava e tinha um desejo talvez mais imponente do que os de Julian, queria crescer e ser famoso, rico, ter um futuro, ser um grande artista de circo, seu sonho seria o de ir para o Cirque du Soleil. E Julian acompanhando aquele desejo fez dele o seu também.

Sobreviver naquele lugar era tarefa de mestre, correr da policia e apanhar dela, conviver com infrações da justiça como suborno, além ameaças freqüentes. Seu pai, que sempre fugia para aquele cubículo de casa trazia "amigos" que abusavam de sua mãe, que nada podia fazer se não morria, e ele se escondia num lugar sujo da casa onde ouvia tudo e às vezes era obrigado a assistir aquelas maldades contra ela. Seus irmãos nunca estavam lá, Christine vivia no centro, vinha lá apenas para dizer ao pai dela que graças a mais um "favor" ele não seria preso e o avisava de quando ele deveria sumir para não ser pego, e ele em troca dava-lhe jóias vindas de seus furtos, seu irmão, Francis, estudava e trabalhava no centro e tinha uma conta onde guardava dinheiro para ir ao Canadá, e ele ficava isolado num mundo que ele tinha certeza de que nunca iria sair.

Após aquelas visitas, a mãe dele o pegava e batia nele até ele quase desmaiar, ele apenas chorava e gritava, afinal não poderia reagir aquilo, não tinha saída, e ela após espancá-lo jogava nele sal para que as marcas não aparecessem para que quando seu irmão voltasse, não visse o estrago.

Até o dia em que aquele mundo desabou, como se uma mão divina o tirasse daquele lugar.

Na época ele devia ter uns 10 ou 11 anos que ele podia jurar que eram uma vida interia jogada no lixo. Seu pai entrou numa grande fria, pedira dinheiro emprestado para comprar armas, mas não conseguiu pagar por elas na data estipulada. Os homens foram a casa deles, e pegaram sua mãe e a arrastaram-na até uma rua e atiraram contra ela sem dó, ela morrera na hora, em seguida vieram atrás dele. Ele corria com medo, via as balas zunirem sob seus ouvidos e corria e corria, quando viu que não tinha como fugir de tantos tiros e pessoas, virou-se e esperou para que uma bala o carregasse daquele lugar, fechou os olhos e aguardou.

Já tinha visto aquele lugar se apagando de sua memória, quando sentiu o tiro entrar, não em seu corpo mas no do seu irmão, ele se jogou a frente do tiro e mandou que ele corresse:

- Sempre aparece ajuda, você é bom Julian merece uma vida melhor, nem que para isso eu tenha que morrer – Francis ficou parado até ter certeza de que Julian estaria fora do alcance dos tiros e logo após constatar que ele estava seguro caiu na rua e logo foi abatido por mais tiros.

Julian corria e chorava, e quando chegou até uma rua deserta bateu de frente com um homem alto, que lembrava um anjo, que o pegou pelo braço. Julian com medo começou a se debater, tentando se soltar, mas o homem apenas abaixou-se na altura dele e o abraçou, e disse docemente:

- Calma, já acabou, agora você também pode descansar – o homem o abraçava com amor e calor de um pai e dizia – você lembra o meu filho sabe...

- Eu tenho medo, quero sair daqui – Julian chorava e o abraçava.

- Calma sempre quando você precisa um anjo aparece, não importa quando – o homem que dizia aquilo era alto, tinha os cabelos prateados presos em uma trança bela e imponente, os olhos eram verdes quase azuis, tinha as feições fortes e olhar doce, carregava uma arma automática e falava pelo radio de onde deveria atuar a equipe que por sinal estava atrás daquele pessoal. – não se preocupe eu comando essa operação, e você estará bem aqui comigo.

- Obrigado – foi a ultima coisa que ele disse, da qual se lembra. Daquele anjo que o salvou, queria ao máximo ser como ele, puro como ele, lutar pelo bem, mas ele sabia que não tinha sangue nobre como Alexander, estava fadado a uma vida de mentiras sobre seu passado.

Em seguida seu pai fora preso, os corpos do seu irmão e de sua mãe foram recolhidos e sua irmã também foi presa, o delegado, o homem que o abraçara, levou-o ao cemitério para o sepultamento de seus parentes. Lá Julian jurou ao seu irmão que ele teria tudo o que ele sonhara e a sua mãe teria paz, em seguida foi deixado em um orfanato onde morou até o dia em que Alan o escolhera.

Ele nunca mais soube do homem que o ajudou e o deixou naquele orfanato, que apesar de não ser o seu lar era o melhor lugar do mundo. Quando foi recebido pela dona do orfanato, ela lhe contou sobre o homem que o salvara, seu nome era Alexander Oswald.

Alexander Oswald. Seu anjo. Naquele instante ele desejou algo mais profundo de que ser grande, queria ser imponente como seu salvador, queria ser anjo como ele, ajudar os outros, e se não pudesse ajudar apenas encantar como ele o encantou. Iria deixar o cabelo crescer, e treinar muito para ser a personificação de Alexander.

Soube, porém pouco tempo depois, que ele havia morrido após uma outra missão contra um outro mercador de armas, e seus filhos seriam levados para um orfanato pois não tinham mais parentes e a mãe deles já tinha falecido vitima de um acidente no Cirque du Soleil.

E por acidente do destino conheceu Leon e Sophie, que foram levados para lá pouco tempo depois dele, Julian que até então não sabia que eram filhos de Alexander se tornou amigo deles.

Quando descobriu que Leon era filho do seu anjo, algo nele gritou. Ele nunca seria Alexander, pois havia um sangue que podia ser melhor do que ele, podia assumir o posto de "Alexander" e isso frustrou suas expectativas de ser o melhor "anjo".

Aos olhos de Julian aquilo ferira ainda mais ele que era carregado de traumas violentos contra sua pessoa, ao saber que o seu amigo era o filho daquele homem, criou nele um sentimento de inveja pelo jovem.

Leon era calmo, simples, e com essas características fazia o encanto de todos, e Julian era um "nada" que viera de um lugar sujo, podre. Ele queria aquela imagem, aquele brilho, e quando se aproximou dele viu que realmente nada que ele fizesse mudaria seu passado, quando pôs isso em sua cabeça seguiu em frente e desejou apenas os céus.

Quando foram levados por Alan, ele também descobriu que seu irmão havia lhe deixado uma pequena fortuna que ele usou com toda a sua força para ser tornar grande. Assim usou aquilo para se tornar à imagem de Alexander, e conseguira, até Leon podia dizer que aquele era o pai dele mas ele não se sentia, "Alexander". Sentia-se Julian disfarçado em marcas de roupas caras, e sorriso atraente, isso ele realmente sabia.

Depois conheceu Cléo, por quem se apaixonou. Deusa branca que estava se inflamando em chamas, dona do rosto de porcelana e dos lábios de mel, era ela que ele podia dizer, ser a personificação de sua felicidade, e nutrir algo por ela era mais fácil do que executar técnicas e tentar ser algo que ele não era.

Mas na realidade, o sentimento de frustração por não poder ser que o ele tinha desejado anteriormente já tinha tomado a maior parte do seu mundo, e já havia tomado o controle.

Assumiu o que era e como aquilo era necessário para ele, como ira ser de verdade e para sempre a pessoa "podre" que ele era, iria ao menos seria feliz com Cléo nem que ele tivesse que matar para conseguir. Conquistá-la era fácil, mas saber de seu amor por Leon foi mais do que um ardor, mas uma consumação do mal que corria em suas veias, decidiu por si mesmo que queria ela, amava ela e fez coisas terríveis por causa dela.

Quando soube que Alan o deixaria para treinar com Agatha, estava ciente do romance de Cléo e Leon. Separados pela distancia, Julian tomou as rédeas, e cercou Clé muito, apesar de dez palavras que Cléo dizia, duas eram Leon. Ele sabia do amor, sabia das noites juntos, e detalhes delas.

Como foi a primeira vez, quando eles saíram para viajar depois de ela ter se mudado, e Leon disse que ela seria dele por inteiro, de alma, e de corpo, assim consumaram o amor um pelo outro numa praia no qual foram conhecer. Bem como das brigas e do ciúme dela para com Sophie, enfim, ele era o "melhor amigo" de Cléo.

Irritado com aquela situação, ele decidiu conhecer os seus oponentes, e como por ajuda do destino conheceu Yuri, jovem russo, que tinha medo do estrago que Leon poderia causar se ele o enfrentasse, e com ele tramou o plano que matou Sophie.

Na noite em que ele chamou Cléo ao quarto, ele já tinha afastado Sophie do caminho, e quando ela chegou serviu-lhe o copo de água. Ela bebeu com coragem, pois estava muito nervosa, foi questão de minutos até ela se sentir sonolenta e finalmente cair no chão.

Ele a carregou até a cama, e apoiou-a no travesseiro. Sabia que Leon iria chegar a qualquer hora desesperado pedindo ajuda a ela sobre o desaparecimento de Sophie, ele só teria de despí-la para que Leon tivesse a impressão de que ela dormira com ele e só, mas, vê-la dormir um sono tão belo e profundo, tirar suas roupas, e examinar o seu corpo de perto, as curvas belas, dos seios brancos, da respiração ofegante, das pernas fortes, de tudo, fez com que ele não resistisse àquilo que era de Leon, e cometeu o pecado de possui-la.

Leon ao chegar no quarto pode ver apenas Cléo nua escondida na penumbra de um quarto, e Julian sentado na janela, apenas de calça, que estava aberta. A reação dele foi de querer empurra-lo, mas pelo contrario, apenas começou a bater nele sem dó, e mais uma vez Julian se sentiu o garoto usado por todos que merecia aquilo como forma de tentar pagar por ser o que não queria, por ser o demônio de asas brancas, que somente se revelam à noite.

Naquele momento percebeu o monstro que era, o sangue que tinha e o destino que estava fadado a ter. Ter violentado Cléo foi a gota d'água que se revelou nele.

Mas ele esqueceu que ele podia mudar, cegou-se com sua imagem do passado e apagou o fato de que ele é um objeto inconstante e aberto a opções, ele, Julian Jaccques é um ser que pode errar, mas pode mudar e pode crescer. Ele poderia ter sido um anjo, ou quem ele quisesse desde que acreditasse no melhor...

Julian voltou de seu transe quando Cléo entrou no quarto machucada. Mancando e sangrando viu Julian divagando e disse:

- Não vai dormir?– disse ela entrando no banheiro.

- Ainda não – ele levantou-se e seguiu-a – Vou te ajudar com os curativos.

Ele sentou-a no sofá e começou a passar remédio nas escoriações. Conforme passava, sentia o toque aveludado da pele dela e a velocidade na qual respirava. Cortes nas mãos, nos braços e nos ombros feriam a pele da Fênix Negra que foram feitos por ele, bolsas de gelo abrasavam a dor na nuca e na testa, marcada com uma forte vermelhidão, mancava pois caíra em cima do pé na hora que escorregou do móvel para o chão, conforme passava remédio nas escoriações sentia-a tremer ora por medo dele, ora por dor, Julian se sentia mal perante ela, talvez ela nunca fosse entender o amor dele por ela, e que provavelmente Leon ainda estava no coração dela, mas dadas às circunstancias, ele permaneceria ao lado de Cléo o tempo que ele pudesse agüentar.

Quando chegou a boca, contornou com os dedos os lábios que tinham um leve corte aproximou-se deles e beijou-os com doçura e amor e deixou cair uma lagrima fria por sobre as pernas de Cléo que levou um susto. Ela sabia o que era aquilo. Chamava-se culpa.

Ela conhecia toda a sua historia, pois Julian sempre oscilava entre o mal puro e o bem acalentador. Ora ele vagava em seu passado, ora o descarregava nela, e tudo o que ela sentia era dor e dó. Ele era sozinho, cresceu sozinho, apenas com uma certa ajuda do irmão do qual morrera por ele, e ele apenas era fruto do que passou.

Cléo segurou a mão dele sobre seu rosto e disse:

- Eu te desculpo – ela disse com o olhar de uma mãe, como se aquilo curasse as penitencias dele.

E ele apenas apoiou a cabeça sobre suas pernas e chorou, quieto, como sempre fazia no canto escuro do qual se escondia em sua casa, sentido os dedos de Cléo por seus cabelos longos, a olhar a janela e a noite.

O tão belo anjo acabou por perder a beleza da liberdade, consumiu-se em pó das cinzas e penas das asas que deixou partirem por não confiar de que ele era capaz de lutar e mudar.

Aquela noite, bem como aquele dia foi o mais longo de uma serie de longos dias que passariam pela França e pela vida dos jovens.

A roda do tempo gira com mais força ainda... Quando irá parar?

Em que posição deixará as almas e a que horas cessará?

Nem Cléo, Julian, Leon ou Layla podiam afirmar, mas o tempo passa e não pára, ele entra em nossas vidas e nos convida a rir ou chorar, ou nos marca para sempre...

Até quando dura o sempre?

**Nota da Autora:**

_Esse capitulo é um esclarecimento a todas as maldades de Julian feitas até agora e parte das que ainda vão vir._

_Ele nasceu numa família que nada mais fazia a não ser bater nele, daí o fato de querer crescer e ser poderoso, via a mãe ser violentada, por isso tortura Cléo, viu a frieza pela qual mataram seus parentes, por isso a frieza nas atitudes. Mas tudo isso destaca a reação dele ao seu mundo hostil no qual vivia, por isso digo que amo o Julian, ele é mais um vitima do sistema, dos atos e do que sofreu, acho então que ele apenas é o que ele assistiu e conviveu em grande parte de sua formação, na passagem da fase adulta para adolescente onde refletimos nossos atos e nos formamos como pessoas, como nós, que aprendemos algo pela experiência e adquirimos traumas devido a elas. _

_Julian se mostra uma pessoa calculista que não consegue sequer amar, por medo de ser usado ou desiste para não sofrer, aqui também uso ele para uma critica. _

_NUNCA DEVEMOS DESISTIR DE MUDAR como ele fez, devemos tentar e tentar até que não possamos mais respirar pois sempre há um "anjo" que nos salva, que pode ser uma pessoa, ou um fato, ou uma tentativa se é que vocês me entendem mais pensem a respeito....._

_Gostaria que opinassem a respeito dele e dessa minha critica..._

_Bom o próximo capitulo não é bem um capitulo, posso dizer que é uma "one shot" ou uma historia dentro da historia, sobre..._

_SEGREDO!!!!_

_Mas... Apareceu nesse capitulo!!!!_

_Pensem e depois me digam OK???_

_Agradeço de novo quem lê, e principalmente quem posta dando opinião, das quais eu ADORO!!!_

_Continuem a ler OK??? Calma que ainda não acabou ..._


	8. Treinos

Cap VIII – Treinos

Parecia para Leon que ele assinara um contrato de morte. Conforme andava pelas ruas com Layla nos braços, passou a reparar nele e na vida dele, certo de que ela não era totalmente pura, mas o que ela tinha, por que ele era perseguido, o que o fazia especial?

Chegou em casa e nem sequer reparou que passara muito tempo depois do momento em que eles saíram. A casa estava escura, como a mente dele, revolta em pensamentos sobre ele, Cléo, Julian e Layla.

Layla. Era ela em seus braços novamente mas dessa vez acordada, vivendo acordada o pesadelo de saber que o seu amado na verdade tinha as mãos manchadas de sangue.

Ele sentou-se no sofá branco, ainda com Layla em seus braços e a apoiou em seu colo. Ela ainda tinha os olhos perdidos, mas estava com eletricidade correndo em suas veias. Ela não se importou em ficar no colo de Leon, afinal quem era ela para nessa hora achar que tinha algo a piorar? Respirar para ela era difícil, encará-lo era difícil.

Eles permaneceram quietos. Ele com a cabeça pendente no encosto do sofá e ela encolhida em seu corpo forte, roçando seu rosto no peito do forte francês, que nem sequer tinha prestado atenção no que fazia. Layla por outro, questionava-se, ansiava por respostas que só ele tinha, mas tinha receio de falar, apenas permaneceu quieta sob o colo dele. Passou a reparar na virilidade dele, na respiração leve, no encher dos pulmões fortes a inflar o robusto e incrivelmente atraente busto, coberto por um sobretudo negro, e abaixo dele uma camisa preta de ceda cara, aberta excitantemente sobre o peito e pendendo sobre aquela fissura uma medalhão do qual não sabia o porque ele gostava tanto. Os olhos acinzentados refletiam a lua e conseqüentemente seus pensamentos. Apoiada sobre as pernas fortes dele levemente abertas para acomoda-la, ela sentia que queria fazer uma loucura. Queria beija-lo, sentir os dedos fortes a contornar seu corpo, sentir ele despindo as suas roupas, como Yuri fazia, sentir o gosto da boca que todas as garotas do Kaleido Star tanto desejavam e falavam pelos corredores quando o viam passar, ela por esse breve instante o desejou, desejou aquele homem, mas agiu como a Layla de sempre e disse:

- Acho que você ainda tem muito a resolver aqui – ela disse nervosa.

- Eu tenho mais inimigos do que pensa, e mais marcas do que os outros conseguem ver – ele disse ainda olhado para a lua, absorto na sua mente – mas sou fiel ao que sinto.

- Eu sei - Layla concordou.

- E você como está? – ele indagou a loira.

- O que levou eles a tomar essas atitudes? Ainda não sei... Mas...Posso dizer, Leon, que você é de certa fora, a vitima, mas não totalmente inocente de seus atos – Layla foi um tanto dura com Leon, e o obrigou a encara-la.

Leon foi se dar conta que Layla estava em seu colo somente naquela hora, baixou seus olhos por sobre os da moça e disse.

- Eu sei que não sou, sei o que fiz e me arrependo disso, mas não me arrependo do fato de que vivi esses momentos intensamente, e não posso deixar as chances escaparem – Leon falou com virilidade, e deixou Layla numa situação incomoda, em seu colo ela estava aberta a essa oportunidade, mas o que ela queria?

Pela primeira vez ela desejou outro homem, ou escolheu ele para tentar resolver e acalentar a sua dor, mas o que ela ainda sentia?

Amor? Ódio talvez? Ela não conseguia distinguir aquele sentimento, talvez nunca saberia o que era e era pressionada pelos olhos de Leon.

- Acho que eu vou dormir se me permite...- ela ameaçou levantar mas foi impedida por Leon.

- Um momento...- Leon a segurou em seus braços – ainda não terminei.

Layla se sentiu apreensiva, mas aceitou e esperou recostada nele, e querendo fugir da verdade.

- Eu sei o que sou mas o que sofri são frutos dos meus atos seja lá qual forem – Leon estava visivelmente irritado, os olhos tinham um brilho cintilante de raiva, e ele estava apertando fortemente os braços de Layla – Layla, não deixarei ninguém te ferir principalmente por minha causa.

Naquela hora ele mudou, para uma pessoa amável e dócil, com o olhar de um real humano, e Layla apenas observou naquele instante o quanto ela era importante para ele, e o abraçou. Seu comentário foi infeliz, pensou ela, todos têm problemas e nenhuma dor pode acalentar a outra dor e ela sabia o que era sentir dor, e não ter alguém em que se apoiar, afinal agora não tinha mais Yuri em suas noites, ou em seus braços, ele tinha marcas tão profundas a serem curadas e outras que nunca iriam curar, e ela podia ajuda-lo e ser ajudada também... e deu um abraço caloroso, que fez Leon se assustar. O que era aquele sentimento que ela passava? Ele havia se esquecido do que era ter alguém para se apoiar, porém retribuiu o abraço, e apenas deixou as lagrimas dormentes em sua alma jorrarem pelos ombros de Layla, e chorou até que o dia tomasse cor.

Quando foi de manhã, Alan acordou pronto para treina-los, e os encontrou no sofá, Leon estava deitado na braçadeira do sofá, e Layla estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. Ambos dormiam como anjos exceto pelo fato de que Alan os assistia.

Ele previra isso, Leon podia voltar a amar, mas com quão força seria? Ela seria sua ascensão ou sua queda, ele ainda esperava mas tinha certeza de que barreiras não iriam faltar, disso sabia. Mas ainda havia muito a caminhar fora isso, a técnica exigia um certo ardor na alma dos jovens que somente o tempo iria revelar, as asas ainda iriam surgir e junto com esse poder um algo que tornaria aquele momento começou a preparar o café e deixou que dormissem mais, afinal ele ainda podia ser um pouco "humano" já que hoje seria dia de treino e ele ser tornaria o monstro que Leon tanto temia mais uma vez., ele iria consumi-lo e leva-lo ao topo.

No outro extremo de Paris, quem acordava era Julian. Ele se levantou da cama e se espreguiçou, olhou ao seu lado e viu a pessoa mais bela do mundo nua em sua cama, dormindo um sono quieto e doce e se sentiu o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Ele tomou banho e vestiu seu traje de treinos seguido de uma roupa leve, hoje eles iriam treinar até chorar, afinal ele votaria ao topo, ao lado dela, e iria confrontar a pessoa que mais odiava e queria vencer, iria vencer.

Ao descer recepcionou a tal pessoa que o ligara na noite anterior.

Aquele jovem alto, loiro, robusto e de aparência confiante estava inquieto na sala, andava de um lado para o outro e quando viu Julian abriu um grande sorriso, não um sorriso de saudades, mas um sorriso de cumplicidade, de parceiros, unidos por uma historia bizarra e cheia de segredos.

Yuri estava na sala, tinha o olhar apreensivo e a mente perturbada.

- Julian – disse Yuri cordial – como tem passado?

- Bem, bem – respondeu Julian, algo no ar cheirava mal – o que deseja aqui?

- Layla – Yuri o encarou com raiva – Ela está aqui com ele eu sei! Eu a quero de volta, onde estão, com quem, estão sozinhos? O que ela sabe? O que v...

- Relaxe Yuri, a pressa faz com que tudo perca seu gosto, eu a vi ontem, com ele, na ponte em frente à Torre Eiffel – Julian começou a tecer de novo a sua teia, e dessa vez sabia que Yuri poderia derruba-lo, ele não era mais seu aliado, e sabia o real motivo daquela visita – ela não vai voltar para você, ela tem sangue quente, diferente de nós, e só vai voltar se você provar que vale a pena, além do mais, não sei onde está, mas posso te ajudar se quiser, mas vai lhe custar caro.

- Julian... – Yuri o encarou e se aproximou tanto dele que Julian podia senti-lo respirar, Yuri aproximou-se da boca dele, desviou o caminho e sussurrou no ouvido de Julian – você não mudou nada.

Afastou-se dele deu meia volta e sentou-se na cadeira, lá apenas disse secamente:

- Faça seu preço.

Julian sorriu com satisfação, agora que soltara a mentira de que Leon estaria com Layla ele só teria que construir a teia e fazer Yuri cair nela, ele sabia que não seria fácil afinal duas aranhas tecem teias de formas diferentes e Yuri iria aplicar a sua pôr sobre Paris também.

- Quero dinheiro de você – Julian ia ser ambicioso, mas era essa sua estratégia, aparentar que perdera a malícia quando na verdade estava pronto para se armar.

Yuri por outro lado já havia traçado tudo, ele iria tê-la de volta, ele a amava demais para perdê-la para ele, e sabia que Julian também iria lutar para vencer Leon, mas agora era cada um por si. E ele iria entrar na competição com a pessoa da qual anseia por Leon e era agora sua aliada.

Ambos resolveram suas pendências e saíram, Yuri rumo a um ginásio de treinos onde era aguardado por uma pessoa e Julian indo ao quarto recepcionar Cléo que estava acabando de acordar pronta para os treinos daquele dia.

No mundo do circo, o que acontece nos bastidores nunca é revelado, o importante era o show, e eles sabiam, Leon – acabando de acordar com Layla em seu colo -, Julian – tomando café com Cléo- e Yuri - a caminho de um ginásio -, que o show iria começar nos bastidores e seria essa a batalha final.

Alan os esperava no ginásio, que tinha cheiro de poeira e tinha cara de que estava há muito tempo fechado:

- Não são as melhores acomodações mas para o treino básico já basta – Alan tinha nos olhos um brilhos estranho perceptível apenas a Leon – bom Leon e Layla, ambos vão ter que começar uma rotina de treinos, como corridas, musculação e alimentação balanceada. Leon desça aqui.

Leon desceu com calma, e em seguida foi atingido por uma seqüência de pesos de um a cinco quilos, nos quais deveria evoluir de estagio quando estivesse pronto para segurar Layla.

Já Layla, pelo contrario, deveria perder peso para se tornar leve mas deveria ter tanto quanto fosse necessário força no braço para se equilibrar no momento do encontro dos dois no ar.

A técnica dessa vez seria reduzida pelo simples fato de ter um tempo limite de apresentação, mas para eles só essa parte já iria significar que eles teriam de ser fortes e persistentes. Os treinos seriam incessantemente cansativos, e tinha um peso maior, eles precisavam voltar com força, pelo Kaleido Star, pela disputa entre as estrelas, como Julian, e para provar a sim mesmos suas capacidades, ainda havia dúvidas a respeito de vários dos fatos que ocorreram na noite anterior, e elas ainda arranhavam a mente de Layla sobre Yuri, e a de Leon, sobre Cléo.

Eles treinaram basicamente a força naquele dia, e arrasaram seus músculos, que ardiam, e latejavam, deram vários encontrões no ar, por não estarem acostumados um com o outro. Os pesos de Leon faziam com que ele freqüentemente perdesse o equilíbrio, já Layla, se perdia por ver o tamanho da figura de Leon sobre o ar, meio que a ofuscava na nuvem de pensamentos que ainda pairava sobre ela. Para completar Alan gritava com eles como se os adestrasse para uma apresentação no qual estariam encoleirados, ambos se sentiam nervosos e no final do dia, só souberam despencar do ar quando Alan mandou que parassem.

- O que esperam que eu diga? – Alan os questionou com a veia da têmpora saltando - espero que amanhã vocês melhores os choques no ar, assim ao menos divertirão ao publico, boa noite.

Aquilo foi um choque para Leon, como seria o melhor e venceria Julian se nem ao menos se encaixava nos eixos com Layla? O que ele estava errando? Já Layla se sentia diminuta na situação, ela parecia estar inferior a ele, e ela sabia que aquilo era quase que comum afinal ninguém atendia as suas expectativas a não ser Sophie e a tal moça da ponte, Cléo.

Ambos permaneceram na rede de sustentação, ainda inconformados, mas sempre há um novo dia, e esse próximo prometia ser ainda mais doloroso. Iniciariam a manhã correndo, e sentido dores, teriam o típico almoço de coelhos com folhas e frutas, a tarde seria lotada de treinos no ginásio, até que dominassem o básico para mudarem de ginásio, a noite mais comida de coelho, e mais exercícios e para pôr "a cereja no bolo" Alan iria gritar o quanto fosse até que a certassem. Mas persistiriam até conseguir, eram fortes e capazes e iriam lutar até o fim.

Julian e Cléo tinham em mente a mesma coragem de Leon e Layla, mas algo neles ainda não era o esperado, apesar de viverem juntos e treinarem todos os dias, tinham um domínio surpreendente da técnica da qual iriam apresentar, chamada "A Fênix Negra", alusão ao nome de palco de Cléo e um desafio a Layla.

Julian queria apenas derrotar Leon e Cléo queria Leon para ela, ambos treinavam com objetivos opostos, o que trazia a técnica toda a parte sóbria necessária, mas não tinha a vivacidade que os artistas tinham que ter no palco. Acertar, eles sempre acertavam, mas fazer com o amor que somente Leon e Layla tinham era outra coisa.

Já Yuri treinava com fé de que com aquilo teria Layla de volta, ele e sua secreta nova parceira. Ela que o esperava vestida num traje roxo, impaciente e ansiosa, tinha se aquecido e aguardava Yuri.

Ela, May, tinha vontades opostas, mas vencer era o auge da batalha:

- May o que vamos fazer? – indagou Yuri quando chegou ao ginásio alugado.

- Vamos melhorar a "Espiral Demônio", torna-la mais rápida e violenta, de forma que ela parecer estar em chamas Yuri e vamos conseguir, não era por isso que você me chamou? Usando o meu Convite Fênix, e minha técnica e sua força, teremos o que queremos – May dizia aquilo com convicção, ela finalmente aceitou o fato de que amava Leon e disse isso para Yuri, agora ele e ela iriam juntos conseguir as pessoas que amavam pelo caminho mais doloroso, mostrar-lhes que na derrota é que as coisas boas vêem a tona.

Durante dias Leon e Layla treinavam incessantemente, já se sincronizavam e mantinham o equilíbrio necessário a ponto de terem atingido a perfeição, e passado por todos os estágios.

Mudaram para um ginásio do tamanho do que seria usado no F.I.C., locado por Alan onde haviam mais quatro iguais, sendo estes um de Yuri, um de Julian e dois outros que ainda estavam vagos. Eles treinavam com pesos de cinco quilos, e já haviam decorado todos os trapézios do conjunto que era formado por dois aros gigantescos com cerca de dez metros de espaçamento entre eles, como em andares, o maior era o superior da extensão do picadeiro e o inferior com cerca de dois terços do tamanho do superior, onde em cada anel haviam quatro trapézios cada que formavam uma cruz, tinham uma diferença de altura entre eles de vinte metros, ambos que se intercalavam entre si como uma rosa dos ventos, que nomeava o conjunto. Pendente no centro do conjunto havia um único objeto, um grande aro de cinco metros de raio suficiente para que duas pessoas pudessem se cruzar ou se encontrar, e este se situava na altura do aro mais alto.

Essa formação tinha como foco deixar que Leon ficasse somente nos superiores e Layla nos inferiores, em determinado momento eles iriam intercalar-se no conjunto de forma que eles parecessem voar, para isso deviam se manter serenos e ter força afinal a distancia os forçaria a tomar mais altitude quando necessário e mais tomariam mais velocidade quando desciam de um "andar"para outro.

Para Leon e Layla o trabalho em grupo ia reger o enredo, a partir da que seria a segunda parte da peça onde se intercalavam, se Leon aplicasse uma força superior a de Layla ela não o atingiria e cairia o mesmo com ele poderia acontecer. Esse sincronismo foi o mais difícil de se alcançar e o que causava os principais choques e quedas, ambos tinham coragem de profissionais e ânsia de principiantes para alcançar a melhor colocação.

Cada dia era uma vitória, uma troca correta era motivo de sorriso, e uma queda era motivo de atenção um para com o outro, a relação entre eles ia se fechando mais e mais, a mídia já os cercava dizendo haver uma relação mas apesar de tudo, isso passou a ser algo do cotidiano dos paparazzi ver os dois juntos.

Layla apoiava sempre que podia Leon, conversavam muitos e adoravam sair pela noite para tomar um ar apesar de a cada passo sentirem uma dor descomunal. Leon voltava sua atenção carregando-a quando necessário, ajudava-a a relaxar fazendo massagem em seus ombros ou apenas conversando ou estando ao lado dela, e cada vez mais se envolvia com a fênix dourada. Mais e mais esquecia de Cléo, que acompanhava tudo calada em sua casa por notícias de tablóides ou de amigos.

Leon e Layla estavam se tornando inseparáveis e esse circulo se fechava para o mundo sem que eles percebessem que outros círculos haviam se formado. Eles não haviam reparado na presença de Yuri e de May que treinavam no ginásio ao lado deles, e como eles invejavam e tramavam para derruba-los.

Em um dia de primavera, havia acabado de se fazer três meses de permanência deles na França. Ambos acordaram felizes, embalados pelo perfume dos ovos mexidos com bacon de Alan, Leon descera na frente e Layla terminava de prender o cabelo para que não atrapalhasse os treinos quando bateram a porta.

Era um mensageiro que entregou a Leon o Convite Fênix para que pudesse participar esse ano do F.I.C. Leon o recebeu bem, assinou um papel e abriu o envelope.

O belo envelope era vermelho e era decorado com uma fênix dourada, dentro havia a seguinte mensagem:

_Ao Excelentíssimo Senhor Leon Oswald,_

_A Comissão Julgadora do Festival Internacional de Circo orgulhosamente lhe concede a honra de participar novamente do Festival Internacional de Circo, a ser realizado no dia sete do mês de dezembro, em virtude de sua eventual vitória no Festival Internacional de Circo do ano anterior._

_Esse convite pode ser direcionado a um artista de sua preferência, desde que esse acate as regras vigentes do Festival, como lhe permite a participação com outro parceiro a escolha do Ex.__mo__._

_Agradecemos desde já,_

Comissão do Festival Internacional de Circo

Leon leu aquilo e logo em seguida mostrou-lhe a carta, Layla leu o conteúdo e apenas levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Bem agora é para valer - ela agitou os louros cabelos e olhou fixamente para Leon – vamos nos inscrever Leon, e nos prepararmos para a verdade.

Eles ficaram um momento calados, refletiram sobre as sua responsabilidades naquele momento, não só o fato de terem de trazer o titulo de volta para o Kaleido Star como poriam a prova o que sentiam, eles já sabiam quem os aguardava.

Por descuido Leon deixou que uma folha caísse no chão, quando percebeu, abaixou-se e pegou-a, nela estava contido o nome dos participantes daquele ano que tinham a permissão de participar, nele os nomes de Julian e Cléo estavam presentes, bem como o nome de May que receberia o outro Convite Fênix, agora cabia a ela decidir se ia participar ou não.

Naquele dia os treinos foram conturbados, Leon sabia que teria de falar com May a respeito do convite e Layla ainda digeria a conversa dela com Julian, se ela se colocasse em seu caminho o que iria acontecer a ela?

Ambos erravam facilmente mas Alan de nada fez, agora restava apenas poucos meses para ele tirar Leon da "pocilga" e atingir o foco da técnica e parecia que esse "foco" se revelaria nos dias que antecederiam o Festival. Quando acabaram os treinos, Leon saiu apressado e se dirigiu ao seu quarto onde pegou o telefone e ligou para Kaleido Star.

- May Wong, por favor – ele disse a atendente.

- Aguarde um momento. – a moça disse.

A ligação foi transferida e na ansiedade Leon disse:

- May!? É o Leon, preciso falar com vo... – uma voz conhecida o interrompeu.

- Leon? Aqui é a Sara, a atendente transferiu você para cá pois May não se encontra mais aqui, ela foi para ai, França, participar do F.I.C.

- O Que? –Leon indagou alto – Quando? Como? Com quem?

- Ora vai dizer que você não sabe? – Sara disse com aquela voz brincalhona – ela foi logo em seguida que vocês, obviamente de avião e vai participar com o Yuri! Não é legal? Teremos duas duplas esse ano! E vocês como estão? Alô, Leon?

Leon bateu o telefone na cara de Sara e desceu as escadas correndo atrás de Layla, porem Alan disse que ela saíra para tomar um ar.

Ele trocou-se de roupa rápido, pôs o seu típico traje preto e saiu atrás de Layla, precisava lhe contar que Yuri estava na cidade, e pressentia que algo estava para acontecer.

Layla saiu quieta e começou a dar voltas pela cidade sem perceber para onde ia, ela remexia pensamentos e analisava fatos. Estava lá há três meses, tinha aperfeiçoado uma técnica que foi apresentada apenas uma vez em toda a historia do circo, ao lado do melhor e mais conturbado artista de circo dos últimos tempos e sendo perseguida por outro de grande renome, havia também a víbora escarlate que queria roubar-lhe seu mais precioso bem, Leon. Não tinha mais noivo algum e nem sabia seu paradeiro, e iria se apresentar no palco maldito que faz uma estrela brilhar e destruir algumas centenas em prol de sua outra paixão o Kaleido Star.

Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, o homem que a protegia, seu escudo, era Leon, sua alma vibrava por ele, preferia parar de respirar a ter de parar de vê-lo ou trabalhar com ele, gostava de sentir seu calor quando próximo dele nos encerramento da acrobacia e começava a desejar sentir o calor de seus lábios, ou sentir a virilidade de seu corpo por sobre o seu. Ela estava se decidindo, aceitando o fato que ela o amava, quando uma cena a perturbou.

No local por onde passava, viu a cena que mais lhe doeu em todo aquele tempo, viu Yuri. Ela tomou um choque com aquilo, estava prestes a fugir quando Yuri a viu:

- Layla, enfim nos encontramos – Yuri esta suado e visivelmente cansando mas...Feliz.

- Ahh, oi Yuri – disse Layla constrangida – O que faz aqui na França? Está organizando o Festival?

Ela se xingava de burra naquela hora, como podia ter perguntado aquilo? Para ele? Puxando assunto? Queria fugir mas não conseguia, queria os braços de Leon, se esconder neles tamanha idiotice fizera, sua cabeça estava trabalhando involuntariamente apesar de seu espírito gritar, ela estava fisicamente normal, mas por dentro estava gritando.

- Na verdade não – ele respondeu – eu...Vou participar do festival...Com....

Algo o interrompeu e apareceu ao lado de Yuri aquela pessoa fez Layla ruir, perder o chão tamanha foi a surpresa. E algo mais remexeu em sua cabeça, e ela mais uma vez foi posta a frente da porta das duvidas, e essa era gritante para ela, decidiu o que sentia por Leon, Amor, mas será que lhe revelar a verdade era o correto? Contar sobre a noite em que Sophie morreu e Cléo foi estuprada, que peso teria sobre ele? Valia a pena arriscar perder a pessoa que amava para uma verdade escondida há tento tempo? O que ela iria fazer? E aquela pessoa qual seria o peso dela nos ombros de Leon? No meio deste turbilhão à "figura" disse:

- Srta. Layla?

Enquanto isso Leon corria desesperado para dar a noticia mas algo também o parou, algo nele o fez parar e mais ainda queria naquela hora o seu anjo, Layla, agora que tinha acertado tudo e decidira o que lhe era mais importante ela vem e aparece.

Algo haveria de mudar aquele caminho, parecia que o destino conspirava para que Leon e Layla e todos ao seu redor interferissem naquela decisão, amar e serem amados, ou serem amados e não amar?

A roda gira, gira e gira e mais e mais faces aparecem na roda, o tempo da mudança está para começar, e dessa hora nada poderá parar...


	9. Momentos parte 1

Cap IX – Momentos

O quão importante alguém pode ser para você a ponto de você duvidar da verdade?

O quanto alguém pode ser para você a ponto de você preferir um mundo de mentiras?

Era o que pensava Layla atônita na frente de Yuri e de dela.

- Srta. Layla? – May disse - há quanto tempo!

May estava sendo sarcástica com Layla e isso a irritou muito, May? Ela? Como? Layla sabia que ele era capaz de mais e também sabia que ele a estava usando, mas ela estava duvidando se May realmente estava se deixando usar, algo havia por trás de tudo aquilo e Layla estava farejando o suspeito. Mas ainda assim queria Leon, queria ele para poder de certa forma irritar Yuri mas também para ter alguém em quem procurar apoio, onde estaria Leon?

Leon se encontrava parado ruas acima de Layla, ele estava assustado com quem estava a sua frente. Sora Naegino estava lá. Olhando para ele, vindo em sua direção e mais do que nunca mexendo com a alma de Leon.

- Jovem Leon? – ela disse docemente e vindo na direção de Leon – há quanto tempo?

- Sora... Agora não podemos conversar tenho que achar uma pessoa, se me dá licença... – ele disse pronto para fugir de lá, iria correr para salvar a sua "princesa" mas foi interrompido.

- O senhor vai atrás dela não é? – Sora falava olhado para o chão.

- Dela quem? – Indagou Leon, ninguém sabia de nenhum envolvimento dele com ninguém, mas ele desejava que ela dissesse o nome desse alguém.

- A Srta. Layla. É dela que o senhor gosta não é? – Sora foi direta e mudou de fisionomia de uma pessoa desprotegida para aquela batalhadora que era, que Leon tanto prezava – você a escolheu não é? Como sua nova...

- Parceira? Não, Sora. Ainda te prezo como minha parceira, mas nesse dado momento eu estou com a Layla – Leon precisava sair mas não conseguia.

- Não! Como a sua "pessoa especial!" – Sora disse aquilo e abalou Leon tanto quanto o alegrou, conforme falava ela tentava disfarçar as lagrimas que marejavam seus olhos – quando o senhor disse que aceitaria a proposta de trabalhar com ela, naquela hora na sala de Kalos eu achei que seria provisório, mas ai...O senhor aceitou a proposta de Alan sem hesitar...Diga-me a verdade, o senhor já gostava dela não é? Apesar de o jornal ter flagrado ela entrando em seu apartamento e aqui com as inúmeras fotos de vocês juntos, você iria fazer tudo por ela porque...Você gosta dela...

- Sora... – Leon não conseguia escapar, mas sentia dor por abandona-la, quando ele caiu na penumbra de sua alma quem o ajudou foi ela, ele estava novamente sendo injusto com os outros e sabia disso. Machucar os outros era um "dom", mas o que ele iria fazer? – Eu tenho que ir me desculpe...

- Por favor, Jovem Leon...Diga-me a verdade...Diga que a ama assim eu...Farei de tudo para te esquecer...- Sora começou a derramar lagrimas sem piedade, chorava como alguém que amava, mas não era amada – eu sei...Que... É errado sentir raiva da Srta. Layla, pois ela não escolheu ser amada por você...E eu a considero demais, mas...

- Sora eu... eu... amo ...a ...Layla ...eu amo a Layla, - ele disse com convicção, com paixão e com um brilho nos olhos que somente uma pessoa apaixonada poderia dizer, e começou a andar rápido e a sair da reta de Sora - eu amo a Layla mais do que minha alma pode queimar em chamas nos palcos e eu preciso dela, e ela de mim.

Ele saiu em disparada em busca dela e com Sora em seu encalço, ele corria e descia as ruas, agora mais do que nunca precisava dela.

- Eu e May iremos participar do F.I.C. Layla iremos competir contra você e Leon – Yuri disse aquilo serio e com cara de quem iria lutar ate o final não importava o quanto, e deixou Layla insegura, já não bastava Julian e agora ele também. Conforme falava May se aproximou de Yuri e passou a mão dela por dentro do braço dele como um casal, Layla tremeu por dentro e então desviou o assunto.

- Se me permitem tenho que encontrar uma pessoa – Layla ameaçou andar quando viu Leon descer as ruas correndo seguido por Sora. May e Yuri se viraram para ver o que Layla observava tão surpresa.

Leon atravessou uma rua antes de avistar Layla, Yuri e May. May com Yuri. Ele se sentiu perdido mas continuou a avançar, sem perceber atravessou uma avenida sem olhar, seguido de buzinas e xingamentos, distante ouviu a voz de Sora dizendo:

- Jovem Leon! Apesar de você não me amar eu sou fiel aos meus sentimentos! Eu te...

Algo não a deixou terminar, ele chegou à outra extremidade da calçada e olhou para trás, Layla o avançou para interceptá-lo e correr para seus braços quando ela apenas gritou:

- Sora! – Layla soltou um grito abafado.

Leon ameaçou correr mas era tarde aquela cena se repetia, mas dessa vez ele presenciou, o carro, a avenida, e...ela, suas asas, perdendo o brilho, o som dos pneus no asfalto, o motorista desesperado tentando controlar a arma, seu carro, as pessoas na rua assustadas, gritos abafados ao longe, sangue voando, a batida, o vidro pelo chão, o soar de um corpo tão jovem interceptado por tamanha foice que ceifa vidas.

Por sobre o carro Sora.

Ele ameaçou avançar, correr para salva-la mas o medo o consumiu antes, Leon adquiriu aqueles olhos perdidos, sua alma gritava, suas pernas não sustentavam seu corpo, e ele começou a ruim, escorregou até o chão e rastejou em direção ao carro ajoelhado.

Ele pôde apenas segurar a mão dela que aos poucos perdia o calor, os olhos de dor, não mostravam mais dor, apenas lagrimas e um breve sorriso, sangue por sobre a roupa e pelo rosto de pele de pêssego, suas lembranças se revivam. Acima do corpo de Sora a única coisa que Leon via era uma imensa luz que consumia a dor dele.

Yuri e May ficaram atônitos, May saiu em direção ao carro e a Sora e gritava:

- Uma ambulância! Alguém chame uma ambulância!

Yuri ameaçou parar Layla que andava em direção ao acidente, sirenes já eram ouvidas ao longe, ela fugiu dos braços de Yuri, e ajoelhou-se atrás de Leon, e o envolveu em seus braços. Leon apenas chorava e deixava as lagrimas correrem, olhava a luz ao seu redor e a dama branca no teto do carro a olhar por ele, porque ela era tão familiar? Seria um anjo? Seria Sophie? As mãos de Layla circundaram Leon, pararam sobre a linha dos quadris, ela apenas chorava com ele, aquela em cima do palco era sua "supernova", sua filha de palcos, que também perdia o brilho na cidade luz, Layla recostou a cabeça nas costas dele e permaneceram parados até a ambulância chegar e levar Sora para o hospital.

Por momento Yuri, a verdade, a técnica e a vida deles foram esquecidas, Sora estava sendo tratada as pressas pelos médicos, na sala de emergência, furos atingiam seus braços fortes, medicamentos corrompiam seu sangue de guerreira, sua vida se esvaia mais e mais conforme os minutos passavam, o mesmo corredor, o mesmo cheio de morte circundavam o perímetro.

Layla estava parada em pé perto de uma janela no fim do corredor, olhava os brotos de flores nascendo enquanto aguardava uma resposta dos médicos, Leon estava sentado ao seu lado, recostado em suas pernas, com os braços por entre elas em contato com seu corpo quente aguardando também algo dos médicos. A noticia já correra e todos do Kaleido Star estavam a caminho, e mesmo aqueles que não foram convidados foram para o local como fotógrafos e jornais que começavam a cercar o local.

Layla viajava na penumbra de sua alma, corrompida por duvidas e anseios, ela ouviu Sora gritando "eu te..." e o resto já sabia, ela mais do que nunca agora queria virar para Leon que estava apoiado em suas pernas e gritar a plenos pulmões o que Sora disse ao mundo "EU TE AMO!", mas era incapaz de ter tal coragem naquela hora.

A verdade sobre o que ocorreu naquela noite caía mais a fundo nas profundezas de sua alma, agora ela definitivamente estava convicta que contar só machucaria mais o pobre ser de Leon, que gemia de dor, também não era sequer capaz de virar para ele e dizer seus reais sentimentos nesse maremoto que assolava novamente o ser dos mais belos cabelos prateados e dono de todo o seu calor, seria o mesmo que ser o motorista que atingiu Sora, saber que ela também o amava e de certa forma "rouba-lo" pela segunda vez iria ser muito mais do que jogar baixo, seria ferir a pessoa na qual mais a valorizou no mundo e por quem tem um amor de irmã.

Mas mesmo ela se sentia perturbada em amar alguém e não poder contar, não poder revelar seus sentimentos, por mais que esse talvez não fosse correspondido tamanha era a força pela qual Leon amara a tal moça de nome Cléo. Layla ansiava por conhece-la, mais do que o borrão que pairava na sua mente após ser interceptada por Julian, saber se ao menos seria trocada por alguém que valesse a pena, ela sabia que um amor nunca era perda de tempo, mas encarar a verdade ao menos podia ser um consolo. Ela estava confusa o suficiente também para saber o que era verdade e se ela era justa com ela, com Leon, com Julian e até mesmo como o destino que destruía ela aos poucos e roubava seu calor de deusa.

Já Leon entrou em transe. Recostado nas pernas fortes de Layla e com os braços envoltos nelas, ele vagava pela memória, quando ligou para Yuri e ele disse que não iria ver Sophie, quando buscou ajuda de Cléo e ela estava na cama com outro, e na hora da batida do carro de Sora, mais uma vez não conseguiu salvar seu anjo, que morria no quarto ao lado.

Layla. Layla ao seu lado, e ele sequer tinha forças para virar para ela e dizer "EU TE AMO!", seria ele capaz de um dia dizer isso a ela? Seria ele capaz de contar para ela que ele a ama mesmo ele sabendo que talvez ela amasse Yuri? E Cléo, onde foi parar naquela historia? Ele finalmente estava acreditando que a esquecera, mas amar agora seria correto?

Leon vagava em um canto não muito escuro de sua mente, mais precisamente no dia em que viu Sora, e no tempo que passou com ela e no que ela sofreu em sua mão, ele a amava naquela época, seu brilho doce, o acalmava como a brisa do mar, seu calor abrasava qualquer dor que adormecia nele, lembra do dia em que ele a viu limpando o display no qual exibia a foto dele com May na peça "Drácula" e sua vontade de correr por entre a ponte e beija-la, deflorar aqueles lábios rubros igual ao que fez com Cléo, tocar-lhe a pele pela primeira e saudosa "primeira vez", aquele amor que ele esqueceu quando ele passou a ser um coadjuvante, e a tirou de sua mente. Não poderia tê-la nunca e não iria jamais se aproximar cela por mais que ela o amasse agora. Nunca, repetiu para si mesmo.

May para ele era a digna parceira, e ela lá ele nem sequer teve forças para avançar e dizer sobre o convite, apesar de ter visto que ela tomara certa decisão. Ele gostava dela como a grande profissional que era é só, e estava feliz por ela não causar-lhe problemas.

Mas Cléo, ainda mexia com ele, só de vê-la algo nele queimava, prazer, talvez? Amor, Quem sabe? Ele apenas sabia que ela não lhe pertencia mais, pena, ele iria adorar ser a pessoa com a qual ela faz amor todas as noites, e ser aquele que beija seus lábios, para ele agora ela era um desejo carnal, como todo homem sente ao ver uma bela mulher nas ruas ou revistas, mas que sempre volta para casa e tem o amor de uma grande mulher, mulher essa que tinha nome: Layla.

Yuri corrompia-se em ódio por ver os dois juntos, não sabia o que sentia, se era dor por Sora ou raiva por Leon. Layla. Era ele que deveria aquece-la em seus braços, era ele quem deveria protege-la e então encarou a triste verdade, sua fênix partira de sua morada em busca de um novo local para viver e ele por mais que lutasse talvez nunca mais teria ela com ele.

May andava de um lado para o outro no corredor, mas vidrada apenas em uma cena: Leon e Layla, maldita cena aquela de afeto, de amor, de esperança, enquanto Sora morria eles permaneciam um ao lado do outro se apoiando, até que dois seres avançaram pelo corredor.

[CONTINUA...]


	10. Momentos parte 2

[CONTINUAÇÃO do capítulo 10]

De repente a porta da sala de emergência se escancarou e de dentro dela saiu a maca com o corpo de Sora. Ela estava viva mas entre a vida e a morte, subiria para a sala de cirurgia para conter a hemorragia interna. O medico veio em direção deles e contou o ocorrido:

- Bem o caso dela é grave, sinto dizer-lhes que se ela não for forte não sobreviverá. – o medico começou a falar o mais calmamente possível com eles mas com a fisionomia tensa - A batida causou uma hemorragia interna que iremos tentar parar a todo custo, ela teve vários ossos quebrados e traumatismo craniano. O quadro pode ser revertido mas somente teremos certeza após a saída da cirurgia, ela ainda tem uma grande batalha pela frente.

O medico se retirou e foi atender a outros casos. Todos ficaram parados por instantes.

Yuri saiu com May em direção a um telefone a fim de avisar aos outros a situação dela para que quando chegassem soubessem que não seria fácil. Layla ao vê-los sair abaixou-se e ajoelhou-se na frente de Leon e falou um pouco abalada:

- Eu ...Vou sair um pouco para tomar um pouco de ar e vou buscar café, vai comigo? – ela tinha a intenção de tira-lo daquele lugar e ela sair também, mas não surtiu efeito.

- Não, vou ficar, até ela sair de cirurgia, eu te espero aqui – Leon disse aquilo seco e não ousou encarar os olhos dela.

Layla atravessou o saguão rápido, e subiu para o ultimo andar do prédio. Ao chegar no topo, fechou a porta com violência e desabou em lagrimas na parede ao lado. Chorava como uma pessoa que tinha que escolher entre o amor da pessoa ideal e a dor daqueles que circundavam seu caminho, suas lagrimas feriam a si mesma, ela tinha escolhas a fazer, decisões a tomar, verdades a contar, mas não conseguia, se perguntava onde estava a Fênix que tinha sempre um foco em sua vida, um objetivo, uma algo maior e começou a duvidar de si mesma.

Lembrou da técnica Fantástica, naquela técnica ela lutou como um pássaro preso às amarras da vida e passou, se machucou, mas passou, Sora a apoiou, todos a apoiaram, pensou na técnica Angelical que disputou com Sora e perdeu, mas foi a batalha mais justa da vida, e agora se encontrava executando a técnica do Vôo dos Anjos, na qual sabia que seria capaz e era. Lembrou-se do real motivo de ter escolhido Leon, ela o escolheu por acreditar que ele podia evolui-la, mais do que ela percorrera todo aquele tempo, e realmente evoluiu, a uma pessoa mais forte, capaz, corajosa e que aprendeu a amar, e a encarar o sofrimento de uma forma mais verdadeira do que encarava antes, para ela antes a dor era algo que se superava, mas estava errada a dor sendo ela qual fosse era para se conviver e aceitar e principalmente aprender.

Ela se levantou, secou as lagrimas, arrumou a saia, chacoalhou a cabeça e desceu. Ela aprendeu que ela ia ter momentos iguais aquele e muito piores do que pensava mas ela iria lutar e iria aprender a aceitar fatos, a verdade? Ela iria revelar, mas não naquela hora. Seu amor? Ela iria demonstrar que ela o amava e iria ama-lo por mais que todos fossem contra. E escolheria, tomaria a decisão certa de lutar por tudo o que aprendeu e conquistou porque ela era Layla, a Fênix Dourada e nem mesmo a Fênix Negra, O Estripador, ao a tal "demoniazinha" iriam derrota-la.

Ao descer novamente saiu pela porta traseira do hospital, já que não os encontrou no corredor, seguiu para o estacionamento e no estacionamento enxergou May ao lado de uma moça de estrema beleza, Layla se sentia diminuta ao lado dela de tão gritante que era a beleza dela perto da sua. A moça de pele branca como a neve, lábios rubros como rosas vermelhas, alta como Leon, dona de um corpo escultural que parecia ter sido esculpido por um anjo, conversa com Yuri, mas ao lado dela estava ele, Julian, de mãos dadas com a tal dama, ele era tão alto como ela, ambos vestiam roupas caras, ela elegante em uma calça social branca e uma blusa de costas abertas vermelhas, salto ponta de agulha lhe conferia uma atitude de dama de primeira classe, que para Layla não parecia mais do que uma prostituta de classe, já Julian arrastava uma seqüência de olhares de todos, loiro dos olhos claros, longa trança presa num rabo, vestido com um belo terno preto, camisa social sem gravata e calça social cinza riscada deixava qualquer mulher aos seus pés, mas apesar de sua beleza ele ainda tinha para Layla a mesma cara de mentiroso, e fechando a roda, Leon que estava melhor.

Para quem passava ver aqueles juntos era como se o céu tivesse descido e deixado a porta aberta, seres graciosos na aparência, mas tão perigosos por dentro que chegava a ser mortal respirar aquele ar.

Layla interceptou o grupo, mas ao chegar pôde sentir o ar pesado que rodava o local, definitivamente eles não estavam conversando precisava só de uma fagulha de calor para que o local explodisse em uma guerra. Quando ela chegou foi logo dirigida a palavra por Julian:

- Ah, chegou quem faltava – ele disse virando-se para ela, Cléo acompanhou o movimento e encarou Layla.

Ela olhou Layla com olhar de desdém, como se ela fosse um ser inferior a ela em todas as formas, Layla pôde reparar nos olhos dela, azuis como o mar, Cléo virou-se então para Leon e meio que "mediu-o" em relação a Layla.

Leon, pelo contrário, após ter sido encarado por Cléo, se aproximou de Layla e sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

- Não se preocupe esta tudo bem comigo, não se assuste, finja que o que eu vou fazer é normal a você – Leon falou-lhe bem perto dos ouvidos para que ninguém ouvisse e em seguida passou a mão direita pela cintura dela como se fossem um casal. - Agora que estão todos felizes já que Sora está incapacitada de ganhar de vocês vamos voltar aos negócios OK?

Aquela postura dele como "namorado" dela fez Yuri querer matá-lo, May querer matá-la, deixar Julian "satisfeito" e Cléo com um ciúme avassalador. Layla então reparou que ela era a tal moça que Leon amara e pôs seus ensinamentos em prática. Ela retribuiu o abraço passando o esquerdo nas costas de Leon e o direito por sobre o seu peito. Leon se assustou com aquele movimento mas permaneceu quieto.

- Vamos Layla? Amanha temos treino – Leon disse puxando-a da roda.

Todos encaravam o casal de formas diferentes, cada qual com uma intenção e uma atitude, mas permaneceram quietos, Leon e Layla se afastaram do grupo e seguiram caminho. Conforme se afastavam Julian disse a Yuri:

- É Yuri parece que você perdeu – Julian disse conforme envolvia Cléo em um abraço de forma que ela ficasse de frente para Leon e Layla que se afastavam e ele pudesse apoiar seu queixo nos ombros dela.

- Veremos – Disse Yuri, ele saiu logo em seguida e deixou Cléo e Julian sozinhos.

- Cléo, melhor nos esforçarmos afinal teremos mais vitimas em nossas listas – Julian roçava seu queixo no pescoço dela enquanto ela brincava com sua longa traça dourada.

- Julian? Se eu vencer o que será de mim? – Cléo queria uma resposta enquanto enrolava em seus dedos na ponta da trança de Julian.

- Você ainda se encontra presa a mim lembra? Temos um trato que não lhe deixa sair daqui, que eu me lembro, vença e veremos no que vai dar OK? Vamos para casa, a noite está caindo e amanha vamos redobrar o tempo de treinos, com apenas um mês pra o F.I.C. e mais desafiantes, é hora de nossa fênix se inflamar em chamas. – Julian a puxou pelo braço forçando-a a segui-lo, Cléo seguia com os olhos Leon e Layla, ela apenas movimentou a boca, mas disse claramente a Layla "Isso vai ter volta" e seguiu Julian.

Enquanto isso, Leon se afastava do grupo abraçado a Layla, mais uma vez machucou alguém, mas após aquela conversa foi obrigado a voltar ao ser "quase" frio que era e engolir seus sentimentos por Layla por mias algum tempo.

- Sora, como ela está? – Layla disse sussurrando enquanto seguia ao lado de Leon, para ela, ele do seu lado era um premio, mas também motivo de certa dor, novamente iria esconder a verdade dele mas por um bom motivo. Quando tivesse chance iria contar, mas iria lutar contra a tal deusa que era Cléo por Leon, isso iria fazer com certeza.

- Ela está bem, já saiu da cirurgia, mas terá um grande tempo de pós-operatório afinal tem pontos e alguns ossos quebrados, ela não terá seqüelas mas tem um grande desafio a frente, mas ela vai conseguir – Leon tinha na face a coragem que ela tinha, acreditava nela, e sabia que ela iria passar, mas no fundo da sua alma dormia aquela frase interminada, se ele se envolvesse com Layla seria ela capaz de se curar? Curar a ferida do coração? Mas ele ainda sim tinha força para acreditar nela.

Algo no mundo do circo brilhava com mais intensidade, o desafio. Vencer agora era a lei, mas agora começou a queda dos anjos, a guerra para assumir o topo e tocar os céus se tornou intensa e perigosa, e todos sabiam, as três duplas, que estavam a mercê umas das outras, Julian e Cléo de Yuri e May, e vice-versa, e Leon e Layla na mira dessas duas duplas que iriam arrasar a quem cruzasse seus caminhos rumo ao "céu" ou ao F.I.C.

**Nota da Autora:**

_Considerem esse um capitulo de transição, uma continuação da historia, na verdade eu já tenho um enredo para esse final mas eu precisava de mais "armas" para tornar final da trama mais envolvente. Agora realmente estamos entrando no final da fic, ela ainda vai resolver todos os pontos abertos, como "O que Alan quis dizer quando apresentou a técnica a Julian e Leon?" , " O que fez Layla procurar Leon?", " e Sora será que ela vai sofrer?", "Ele(a) vai se declarar para ela (e)?", "Quem vai ficar com quem?", " O Julian vai ficar livre?", "As técnicas vão ocorrer?", "Quem vai vencer?"._

_Calma, calma, todas as duvidas vão ser esclarecidas com o tempo, e vou começar a parte critica._

_Tenho também que pedir desculpas, por esse ser um capítulo intermediário ele não atingiu nem de perto o que eu sou realmente, na verdade nem um pouco do que eu sou ou quero para quem lê, mas não se preocupem porque o final está definido e ele realmente promete. Há também o meu "capitulo especial" onde eu vou contar mais um pouco da historia de Leon e concluir um pedaço que vai influir um pouco no final._

_Aguardo reviews e estou aberta a comentários (horríveis) para esse capítulo, mas desculpem mesmo ele era necessário, sem emoções eu sei, mas crucial para o que busco._

_A seguir desse capítulo que vocês leram colocarei a minha "historia dentro da historia", para matar a curiosidade e dar um pouco mais de vida a Leon, espero que gostem, o nome será:_

"_Capítulo Extra – A Historia dentro da Historia – Alexander Oswald"_

_Porque de nada é o passado sem o seu antecessor de sangue...._

_Obrigada, kissus._


	11. Capítulo Extra Alexander Oswald

Capítulo Extra – A Historia Dentro da Historia – Alexander Oswald

Sala do Grupo de Operações Especiais, França, 10:00 AM.

Mais um dia nesse local, o mesmo ar de sempre, mas sem as mesmas missões de nossa época não é? Meu caro Alexander?

- Capitão Gerard aquele arquivo que o senhor pediu está em cima da mesa como pediu – um subordinado disse a mim conforme eu entrava no salão, milhares de mesas iguais, o mesmo pessoal, alguns faltando, mas sempre todos lá.

- Sim, obrigado, vejamos, agora que recebi essa informação anônima sobre um possível membro dessa família, que talvez venha a causar problemas, tenho que voltar no caso "Jaccques", estou sob pressão de pessoas poderosas para ver o que ele pode fazer, talvez agora eu resolva de vez isso... – Gerard abriu uma caixa.

- Pierre, chefe, temos reunião as duas da tarde, assuntos do Festival, teremos que dobrar a segurança – outro subordinado meu gritou de uma mesa aos fundos, sim, verei você de novo Leon...

Sobre a mesa uma caixa grande escrita na lateral "Jaccques – Fechado", ele a abriu e viu as fichas de um presidiário quer morrera, e que levou com ele sua esposa e filho mais velho para o tumulo com ele, dois sobreviventes, uma mulher, sua filha, que estava para sair da cadeia e um jovenzinho que foi para um orfanato, uma foto apenas de cada um e nada mais.

Gerard Pierre, 47 anos, chefe do G.O.E. da França. Um homem austero, poderoso, moreno, alto dos olhos verdes esmeralda, vestido sempre de preto cabelo finalmente cortado. Ele chega sempre na hora, não é casado, talvez apenas com o seu trabalho, foi condecorado milhares de vezes ao lado de seu grande amigo Alexander Oswald, ele talvez fosse o único que chegou perto o suficiente da lenda que era Alexander. Sobre sua mesa muitos papeis, como sempre que custava a arrumar, e apenas um porta-retrato com a foto da mais linda família que ele conhecera, os Oswald, nela Alexander, loiro, dos olhos verdes quase azuis, alto, forte, musculoso, corajoso, imponente, belo, dividia espaço com a diva que era sua esposa Cecília, tão loira quanto ele, dos olhos azuis cor do céu em noite de lua, carregando um bebe lindo com os cabelos prateados e olhos iguais aos da mãe de nome Sophie, e no meio deles Leon, igual ao pai se não fosse menor e com os cabelos prateados como a irmã que era recém-nascida, todos sorriam felizes.

Gerard parava todo dia para contemplar aquela foto. Ele viveu grande parte de sua vida com Alexander, mais precisamente desde quando se formaram, entraram para o mesmo grupo e dividiam os mesmos medos, mas ele próprio sabia o que realmente sentia pelo grande amigo. À frente dele a mesma mesa, com a mesma marca que Alex fez quando chegou da sua primeira grande missão, gravou na mesa, as iniciais dele e de sua novíssima esposa "C" e "A", e depois acrescentou "L" em seguida o "S". Hoje apenas mudou a pessoa que se senta lá, às vezes parece que sente quando ele vai entrar pela porta, gritar o nome de duas dezenas de agentes dos quais conhecia suas vidas e dores para uma nova missão perigosa, mas que sempre dizia com louvor "a batalha começa agora, mas no fim é uma vitória" dizia isso a cada novato que chegava, a cada vez que saía e a cada momento que sentia que ia desistir.

Eu ainda me lembro de quando contava de sua bela esposa, de quando a conheceu e do brilho de seus olhos por ama-la tanto. Há... Eu me lembro... E de como dizia viver a favor do destino "eu vanglorio o meu destino, pois sem ele eu não teria conhecido a você, a minha esposa e a minha família, e dele faço minha historia..."

"Sabe Gerard" ele dizia para mim quando estávamos de naquela sala fria à noite no meio do plantão, umas poucas luzes iluminavam o grande salão, e apenas uma xícara de café, nosso revolveres e um a outro nos acompanhavam "Eu a conheci, e me apaixonei desde o momento que eu a vi", ele andava de um lado para o outro, seu cabelo solto balançava longamente até quase o fim das costas, e a calça de pregas bege, o colete onde ficava a arma, preso ao músculo do peito forte e robusto, a blusa social branca aberta com aquele medalhão que deu a Leon, os mesmos ombros largos dele, contava aquilo com virilidade, que prazer eu tinha em te ver andar, e você continuava com os mesmos brilhos nos olhos "você sabe que eu venho de família rica, mas de rico só meu amor, eu fui num recital de balé, e ela era a bailarina principal, ela parecia um anjo, enquanto dançava ela não era carregada, apenas lhe davam apoio, o chão não existia, ela levitava, corria, representava, para mim parecia que ela voava, mas na verdade seu amor era o circo, o brilho dos palcos no ar, por isso ela dizia que o circo era o único que lhe daria asas, mas ainda assim... nossa lembro do brilho dela, ela era linda, parecia que o destino me fez quere-la, me fez desejar respirar o ar dela, e eu fiz isso".

"Eu queria vê-la na minha frente naquela noite, então eu saí do camarote e desci até os bastidores quando a peça acabou, lá eu me senti perdido, e logo eu a vi, ela estava apressada, agitada, mas ainda assim bela, ela não me viu mas foi suficientemente distraída para tropeçar em mim e cair, naquela hora eu senti o seu perfume, o suor por sobre a pele, o cheiro dos cabelos molhados, os delicados lábios, a linda pele, nossa eu me apaixonei como um inocente garoto de dezesseis anos, tocado pelo primeiro amor, ela era bem leve, quando percebeu que estava em cima de mim, ficou assustada mas demorou a se mover, mais tarde quando estávamos namorando ela me disse que naquela hora ela ficou surpresa com minha beleza e não teve coragem de se afastar de mim. Eu a levantei levemente e não deixei de ser cordial, disse, que adorei o espetáculo e que ela era a mais linda de todas e de tudo, e ela disse que faria mais algumas apresentações antes de acabar a temporada, apressada disse seu nome ao longe: Cecília Duvaloir e eu o meu, Alexander Oswald, bom, eu fui até o fim da temporada, a esperava na porta, íamos tomar chocolate quente e conversar, no ultimo dia eu lhe dei o maior buquê de rosas que eu pude pagar, ele era imenso, mas não a apagava, naquele dia eu a beijei, deflorei seus lábios e ela era tão nova quanto eu, tinha quinze anos, saíamos, nos amávamos, eu me pronunciei para sua família que adorou saber que eu ia faze-la feliz, já a minha teve certa relutância porque eu não iria me casar com uma pessoa de sangue nobre, mas disse que o tinha em minhas veias não era sangue e sim amor."

"Eu me casei com ela logo que ela fez dezoito anos, éramos o mais inocente casal, amávamos um ao outro como crianças, mas vivíamos como adultos, logo ela foi chamada para um circo e eu passei aqui, nos éramos feitos um para o outro, enfrentei a minha família, e vim para cá, pois meu sonho era lutar por esse ideal, proteger a vida, não demorou a vir Leon, ela disse que teria de ser um nome forte, Leon, nome de guerreiro, e ele era, forte e belo, como ela e como eu, herdou dela os olhos, de mim o rosto e o corpo e de nós os marcantes cabelos prateados. E ela o amou como um anjo caído do céu, e eu também. Em seguida Sophie nos deu o ar da graça, ela ficou um pouco hesitante porque teria de dar uma pausa no seu sucesso, mas quando ela viu o mais lindo anjinho se inflamou em chamas prata, como platina e brilhou como a Fênix Branca, seu apelido de palcos."

"Até o dia em que ela subiu nos palcos pela ultima vez, naquela técnica que ela mesma elaborou, a Técnica Angelical, eu fui na primeira fila vê-la e levei Leon e Sophie, mas algo deu errado, aquele foi o pior momento em toda a minha vida, ela estava estonteante, ela treinou tanto e algo saiu errado, eu a vi cair, bater nos trapézios que ela tanto amou, e despencar, ninguém podia detê-la, as redes estavam subindo devagar demais, mas sabe, ela ...Sorria, sorria Gerard, parecia que ela queria aquilo, morrer por aquilo que ama, ela caiu, ouvi o baque surdo no chão, passou pelas redes e as arrebentou, e eu vi o sangue, a roupa branca de tecido fino, caía devagar pelo ar, como asas que morriam, desciam até ela, como se a abraçassem, a cobriam conforme ela sangrava, manchava sua roupa, gastavam seu sangue, tiravam sua vida. Eu corri, apenas corri, logo os amigos dela tentaram me parar, e eu os agredi, larguei Leon e Sophie sozinhos, amigos dela os ampararam, eu precisava dizer-lhe "eu te amo" antes que fosse embora, quando cheguei a ela, ela sorria, somente sorria, eu me ajoelhei em frente a sua cabeça e a recostei-a por sobre meu colo, e afagava seus cabelos pingando a sangue, tingidos de vermelho, logo as luzes se apagaram e o silencio reinou em mim, havia gritos, as pessoas eram tiradas as pressas e somente um única luz azul foi acendida, na penumbra da minha alma, ela com suas mãos já geladas, e eu tocando seu rosto que estava quase sem cor e ela dizia "Eu te amo, está tudo bem, cuide deles são os meus presentes a você, Sophie e...Leon, vá me visitar quando você chegar, eu vou te esperar, para que eu possa te amar na outra vida também" e ela dormiu, e nunca mais acordou...".

- Você chorava, eu via, como queria ir te abraçar, e dizer o quanto eu...Eu te amava, um amor de amigo e de amante, eu não era o suficiente para você, não era melhor do que ela, mas te amava. Eu te amava, eu te amo Alexander, se não, não ousaria tocar seu tumulo como toco agora, trazer flores como trago agora, chorar como choro agora. – Gerard estava prostrado a frente do tumulo de Alexander, no mausoléu da família Oswald, e Cecília a poucos metros dele, um belo anjo preso as correntes em bronze no topo marcava a família, e ele molhava a sepultura com lágrimas.

- Hoje é aniversario de sua morte, que ódio tenho de não ter me jogado no tiro que te matou, de não poder ter salvado seus filhos do orfanato, de não ter dito que te amava, Alex, graças aquele infeliz do Jaccques que fugiu da cadeia, você saiu às ruas atrás dele, e ele te matou, um tiro em seu peito e você ruiu ao chão, seus loiros cabelos, seus olhos refletindo o céu e suas ultimas palavras "Estou chegando Cecília querida..." e eu o matei, acho que foi o pior que eu fiz, você valorizava a vida, e eu também, somente a sua. No dia em que carreguei o seu caixão, eu vi seus filhos irem, vi sua família repudiar tais doces anjos, e eles foram abandonados em algum canto de Paris. Aquele garotinho que você salvou, para mim se ele não fosse achado lá diria que era seu filho, queria ele pra mim, seria como se eu lhe desse o que você era, Alex, proteja Leon, ele ainda vive, de o ar da graça do destino que me presenteou com você, e a você sua esposa e família, aquelas víboras da sua família não pegaram seus filhos pois eles não eram "puro-sangue", proteja-o, pois eu não sou capaz mas, te amo. – Gerard colocou os lírios e rosas sobre o tumulo dele e se virou, quando virou-se viu Alexander, mas se enganou:

- Alexander?! – Gerard disse atônito.

- Não, Julian Jacques – Julian disse, de cabeça baixa mais com certo orgulho nos olhos - Você o conhecia?

- Sim era meu amigo – Gerard disse meio triste ainda.

- Meu também, de certa forma – Julian colocou flores, em seu tumulo, fez o sinal da cruz e se virou – ele me salvou.

- A todos nós – Gerard chegou próximo dele – se você não fosse tão jovem e se ele não estivesse mais aqui diria que você é ele.

- Um dia... Serei – Julian saiu da frente dele e andou em direção a saída.

Gerard se ajoelhou mais uma vez e rezou baixo, mas, algo chamou sua atenção, Julian Jacques, o nome dele, era igual ao do menino que viu na ficha do caso dos Jaccques, e como ele disse de certa forma ele percebeu que era o tal rapaz! Mas era tarde, ele fora embora.

- "Sangue do seu sangue, destino do seu destino" – Gerard disse – Julian... algo me diz que nos veremos de novo. Como Alexander dizia "eu vanglorio o meu destino pois sem ele eu não teria conhecido a você, a minha esposa e a minha família, e dele faço minha historia", creio que você, Alexander, tem o poder de reger o destino, e pôs esse jovem no meu, use o seu destino para guiar Leon ele vai precisar.

Naquele dia de primavera, algo para Gerard iria mudar assim como a roda do tempo, faz na vida o que desejar, talvez a morte dele empeça a morte de outro...Talvez...

**Nota da Autora:**

Bom esse capitulo é um especial para a família do Leon, espero que gostem, é triste mas perfeito, eu apresentei hoje Gerard Pierre, que trabalhou com Alexander e o amou, sim, amor. Eu quis dar a ele um ar mais real, coisa de vida real, por isso ele era policial, como Alex (^^), e o quanto era importante esse homem era para Gerard. Gosto de tratar de assuntos polêmicos e esse não foge ao caso. Homossexualidade. Sim isso existe e há quem recuse isso. Eu sou uma autora que trata de assuntos fortes e provocativos, por isso cito isso aqui, Gerard ama um homem, e morreria por ele, assim isso é uma forma de amor, por mais cruel que a sociedade os trate, mas espero que gostem e entendam...

_Mais um fragmento resolvido, mas temo dizer que veremos nosso Gerard de novo. Aguardem. Eu deixei em aberto umas coisinhas que gostaria que vocês pensassem e me dizerem ..._

_Talvez esse capítulos não agrade muito a todos, mas precisava dele para o final..._


	12. Horas parte 1

Cap. X – Horas

Leon e Layla se afastaram do grupo e iam em direção a porta de saída, permaneceram abraços todo o trajeto, parecia que não iriam se soltar mas, ambos estavam ficando constrangidos demais para permanecer assim, eles desviaram o caminho em direção a um ponto de táxi a fim de não serem pegos por fotógrafos, ambos se sentiam estranhamente culpados pelo que ocorrera, Sora ferida, era algo mias assustador do que pensavam, e o que ela dissera ainda remexia a alma tanto de Leon, que desconhecia esse amor, tanto para Layla que tinha medo do que seria seu amor por Leon e o efeito por sobre Sora.

Leon se sentia melhor por Sora, ao menos seu anjo não iria morrer mas ainda devia-lhe explicações, ele iria aguardar mais um pouco, já Layla começou a conversar com ele:

- Sora – ela disse - como ela está?

- Os médicos disseram que ela esta bem, e em breve sairá da UTI, mas não se sabe se ela terá seqüelas, ou quando poderá voltar aos palcos – Leon falou um pouco incomodado com a situação – a previsão de saída dela se tudo der certo, é ... no dia do F.I.C.

- O que? – Layla agora realmente se sentiu mal – não pode...

- Vamos ver, quanto a nós, vamos ter que lutar e muito, naquela conversa, se podemos dizer que foi uma conversa, eu, Yuri e Julian acabamos por brigar por qual técnica iríamos apresentar, ninguém se pronunciou, mas se conheço bem eles, não será fácil, o incrível é que eles disseram que sem Sora, aquele palco irá ser pior do que em todos os outros eventos – Leon estava com medo do que os aguardava, na conversa eles confrontaram idéias,Yuri e Julian se sentiram felizes pelo acidente de Sora, ela tinha a fama de disseminar a idéia de que o circo era um local para encantar, coisa que eles não acreditavam – para Julian e Yuri o palco é para você encantar e amedrontar e não para que os outros se sintam num mundo de magia que nós tanto treinamos para mostrar.

- Leon, temos um mês para reagir – "e um mês para que nós possamos decidir nosso destino" pensou Layla.

Voltaram calmos para casa onde dormiram com a sensação de que agora era real a vontade de vencer, e tão real era o sentimento que guardavam em si, e a contagem para o fim estava começando.

* * *

Um novo período se iniciava agora na França, com apenas duas semanas para o F.I.C., já se via vários circos presentes, cada qual com sua delegação, e cada um com um sentimento, a cidade se cercava de cores e pessoas novas, o calor dos palcos e da época se disseminava fácil por entre todos, e nomes e favoritos já estavam na cotação de vários membros dos grandes circos. O F.I.C. trazia a tona não só o talento, mas a possibilidade de novos caminhos para todos os artistas, "olheiros" tinham em mente novos artistas e grandes circos a procura de estrelas, e melhor do que ninguém era Alan nesse ramo.

Vários circos o procuraram, e se assustavam quando quem abria a porta era Layla ou Leon. Alan recusava todo tipo de proposta que vinha para ele, e todos do mundo por trás da imagem do circo sabiam suas intenções para com Leon, e eles queriam Leon. Aquele jovem, viril, forte, ameaçador, tinha o dom de arrastar multidões com meros movimentos, interpretava como deus e era ambicioso. Leon era a típica estrela que brilha só, mas os circos sabiam de suas atitudes em palco, a sua ultima vitima fora May, e os circos sabiam que precisariam de alguém tão forte como ele, Layla, era uma opção, mas ela nem sempre era fácil de se coagir, amava o Kaleido Star e não iria sair fácil, sobrava então, Cléo, a dama mais desejada, que havia sumido um período mas estava de volta. Ela era linda e forte, tão forte quanto Leon, tinha talento de sobra e pulso e fibra a fim de suporta-lo, mas tira-la de Julian iria levar tempo, só o fim do Festival iria mostrar o que iriam fazer, todos estavam prontos para tudo, até aqueles que nada tinham haver com os duelos, afinal negócios são negócios.

Mas, naquele ginásio alugado, naquele dia ensolarado, típico de primavera, Leon acabara de descer do trapézio e foi interrompido por Alan:

- Leon os movimentos estão bons só sugiro que na hora que se soltar do trapézio tente ser mais leve, afinal você e ela serão anjos. – Alan terminou de falar quando Layla desceu majestosamente do trapézio como uma deusa e foi interceptada por Leon que a pegou pela cintura e a pôs no chão. – breve seremos chamados para os treinos no ginásio do F.I.C., estejam prontos.

Alan já não gritava mais com Leon e Layla, pelo contrario, dava-lhes dicas para aprimorarem a seqüência de subidas e decidas corretas. Leon e Layla se tornaram realmente íntimos, já discutiam a respeito de suas vidas e resolviam os problemas juntos, era de praxe que sempre eram vistos juntos e a mídia já havia se acostumado com isso, juntamente com eles Julian e Cléo que se especializaram mais e mais e assumiram o comportamento de estrelas, ela e ele eram o casal mais belo já visto no circo, apesar de eles mesmos ainda terem seus problemas.

Leon e Layla já sabiam que estavam próximos de se apresentar, e ambos agora estavam mais próximos do que qualquer período que conviveram.

- Vamos sair? – Leon disse a Layla quando estavam para fechar o ginásio.

- Adoraria - disse Layla quando terminava de secar o rosto.

Já havia passado meses desde que eles chegaram na França, estavam tão perfeitos quanto Cléo e Julian e já sabiam da pressão que os rondava, novamente o Kaleido Star registrou duas duplas no F.I.C. e novamente os tempos se tornaram tensos, Sora estava em recuperação, felizmente não ia ter seqüelas mas iria demorar a voltar aos palcos tamanha fora a pancada que levou, Layla e Leon estavam arrastando um publico nunca antes visto, já Yuri e May assustaram a mídia após afirmarem que competiriam juntos, e tudo começava a andar novamente.

Conforme andavam pelas ruas Leon e Layla eram seguidos por olhares, aquela cidade estava novamente calma, ambos queriam que fosse assim para sempre, mas nada dura para sempre. Eles ainda estavam atormentados por seus sentimentos que mais e mais queriam sair e se revelar, mas nada fazia com que cedessem, apesar de próximos eram Leon Oswald e Layla Hamilton e nada mais.

Sentaram em um café e acompanharam a movimentação, nada falaram apenas sentiram. A brisa, as horas, o tempo, algo era novo, eles estavam se sentido novos. A técnica era a mais perfeita já vista, gostavam do calor que ela gerava e de como era belo o fato de os anjos serem tão belos. Nem Notre-Dame era tal bela quanto aquilo, e eles tão em paz quanto agora.

- Você já viu as roupas que vestiremos? – Layla disse quando tomava sua água – eu tenho que fazer os últimos ajustes nelas, mas são lindas.

- Eu já as aprovei – Leon disse sentindo a brisa por sobre seus longos cabelos, revoltos no ar.

- Estranho...Quando começamos nos sentimos fracos e parecia que nunca iríamos gostar dessa técnica, mas agora podia dizer que sem ela me sinto incompleta – Layla se sentia livre, como nunca antes se sentira, Yuri já não a perturbava, e Julian era algo que ela iria enfrentar, mas Cléo ainda a assustava, aquela majestosa dama poderia acabar com tudo o que ela levou meses a alcançar, mas iria tentar, e queria ao máximo vence-la. Já a verdade ela ainda queria esconder até a hora que ela julgar certo, era errado sabia mas ainda tinha algum tempo – Leon? Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Leon esta longe, ela via, sua mente corria por ai, tinha os olhos perdidos, ma ela ainda precisava perguntar, queria saber, então foi rápida:

- Pergunte, se eu puder responder... – ele disse aquilo olhado ao longe, mas fixo nela.

- QualasuarelaçãocomCléo? – Layla disse tão rápido que ela mesma se perdeu em sua pergunta.

- Desculpe não entendi – ele se virou delicadamente para ela, e sorriu um sorriso de encantamento que deixou-a embaraçada, ele tombou ligeiramente o rosto para o lado como se a tentasse decifrar, e ela vagarosamente se sentiu encabulada, ele novamente sorriu e falou – repita, por favor.

- Qual foi a sua relação com Cléo? O que ela significa para você? – Layla disse aquilo tentando ficar séria.

Leon saiu da posição de "deciframento" suspirou e virou-se para ver a rua, Layla logo cogitou que ele não iria responder e ameaçou fugir do assunto que ela gerou, mas foi surpreendida por ele:

- Eu...Eu amei cegamente Cléo, deixei me cegar e perdi fatos que hoje poderiam ter mudado minha vida, ela...Ela é a típica pessoa que joga alto quando ama alguém, e com essa técnica envolve pessoas em seus pensamentos, em suas atitudes, a ponto de por mais que você não a ame, ela ainda sim, vai visitar seus sonhos, e te perturbar quando a vê. Ela é linda realmente linda, doce e pura, mas apesar de eu tê-la amado, ela se perdeu em minha mente, em meus conceitos, se quer saber, hoje ela nada mais significa a não ser uma memória, bela, mas indesejável. – Leon foi sucinto e agradou Layla, ele então se virou para ela, e pôs sua mão por sobre a de Layla e disse – eu não a amo mais se quer saber, e eu...Segui em frente, se ela fez isso não sei, mas pode ter certeza, algo ela esconde só pelo fato de estar com Julian, ela grita, Layla, eu sei, eu vejo, ela grita por liberdade, ela é muito mais do que aquilo que eu conheci, ela está precisando de ajuda.

- Entendo...Eu tenho que visitar o ateliê para ver as nossas roupas, eu vou lá então, te vejo depois – Layla fugiu dele, sentir aquela mão por sobre a dela, quase a fez dizer "então eu digo que quero você, quero atormentar seus sonhos, quero o seu amor", mas escolheu fugir, mais uma vez.

Ela saiu em disparada, desceu a rua rápida e logo se perdeu de vista, Leon nem teve tempo de dizer adeus, mas ainda assim disse:

- Eu não a amo, mas amo você, será que você me ama? Layla...- Leon ficou mais um tempo sentado e então tomou uma decisão e resolveu aplica-la.

Layla andava apressada, ela queria poder dizer a verdade, mas nada fez. Sentia-se perdida naquela atitude dela, mas mesmo assim, pensava ela, agira certo. Ela chegou a uma casa simples, com flores na janela e uma vitrine convidativa, com belas roupas, já havia comprado lá e a dona era uma senhora muito simples com dedos afiados, e memória poderosa.

Ela entrou calma, na sala pequena, ao fundo, a senhora tirava as medidas de uma moça muito linda, jovem e de aparência nobre, Layla tratou então de ver as roupas expostas antes de ser atendida, mas acabou por ouvir algo que não a agradou:

- Cléo pode descer, realmente suas medidas estão intactas! Continua uma dama linda! Seu vestido vai ficar lindo! Também casando com Julian que é lindo serão um casal e tanto! – a senhora disse aquilo com um brilho lindo nos olhos, e ela então se retirou do recinto para ver os tecidos possíveis e abandonou ambas no cômodo sozinhas.

Cléo se vestiu delicadamente, ela estava tão linda como da ultima vez que a viu, ela vestiu um longo vestido branco que tocava o chão, por sobre a lingerie branca, finamente costurada, que salientava as curvas suntuosas de seu corpo, o vestido tinha uma bela faixa larga azul turquesa amarrada na cintura com um belo laço que também quase tocava o chão e um decote por sobre o lindo busto dela, o cabelo preto, liso como seda, estava preso a uma trança que chegava ao meio das costas e dava-lhe o ar da deusa que Layla sempre temeu, quando ela acabara de se vestir, virou-se para pegar sua bolsa e se deparou com Layla, Cléo ajeitou a trança e disse:

- O que faz aqui? – Cléo foi em direção ao sofá branco, se sentou e cruzou as pernas, e esperou uma resposta.

- Eu vim ver e roupa que usarei no Festival, não que isso te importe. – Layla respondeu num tom seco – e você irá se casar então?

Cléo a encarou sem piedade, ela não gostava de Layla, por vários motivos. Ela estava treinando com Leon, ele estava se envolvendo com ela, ambos eram seu maior obstáculo no F.I.C., ela não era suficientemente bela para que Leon a desejasse, e uma infinidade de outros motivos que ela remoia por dentro:

- Sim, vou, mas tudo pode mudar. Diga-me Layla, o que você fez para Leon participar do Festival com você? – Ela começou a alfinetar a Fênix Dourada com suas garras lindamente negras – porque, acredito eu, que ele não é facilmente coagido.

- Eu apenas fui sincera, diferente de você – Layla iria comprar aquela briga com todas as suas forças, fosse o que fosse Leon ainda era seu amor, e ela um obstáculo.

- Ele não te ama – Cléo começou a se inflamar em chamas, aquela briga prometia ter fortes emoções.

- Eu ...Eu quero ele para mim, eu estou disposta a tudo – Layla nunca imaginara que ela iria dizer aquilo, mas a encarou e olhou com seus olhos azuis, sua ira de fênix que quer algo e se posicionou a frente de Cléo – quem não te ama mais é ele, ele me disse, olhou em meus olhos e disse que não te quer, mas ele diz que você grita, algo em você quer liberdade.

- Você é muito inocente mesmo – ela se levantou majestosamente, e disse – eu só estou com Julian por um grande motivo... A verdade. Leon não acredita em mim, mas devido a uma situação passada, eu não posso ficar a mercê do mercado, e me aliei a ele, mas não se preocupe tudo irá se resolver.

- Traduzindo: você dormiu com Julian e Leon viu, mas como você está acostumada a essa pose sua de deusa, viver como humana seria demais, não? Ai em troca de casa, cama e roupas de marca, você vende seu corpo, me diz, quando foi a ultimas vez que ele te agrediu fisicamente, emocionalmente e sexualmente? – Layla se posicionou a frente de Cléo, e se preparou para tudo. Cléo cerrou os olhos, se levantou, arrumou novamente o cabelo e encarou Layla, ela era mais alta, mais bela e mais perigosa, mas mesmo assim Layla não se intimidou e continuou – não responda, já entendi o porque Leon disse que você perde seu brilho, Fênix Negra, você nunca teve luz, a não ser na hora em que estava ao lado dele, ele te iluminava e você o sugava, mas não se preocupe, a "era Cléo" acabou.

Layla sorriu maliciosamente enquanto via a cara de Cléo mudar sucessivamente de cor. Ela contraia os ossos das mãos como se fosse brigar com ela, mas Layla sabia que se ela a agredisse tão próximo do F.I.C. ela seria penalizada pela mídia por agredir uma concorrente e perderia a sua imagem de dama. Quando a senhora voltou, explicou os detalhes a Layla da roupa dela, a de Leon estava pronta mas Layla ia fazer surpresa com a sua, acertou algumas medidas enquanto Cléo a encarava.

Terminada a conversa a senhora se retirou novamente e Layla se virou para Cléo. Algo nela mudara, ela estava com um olhar maliciosamente superior ao que Layla emitira. Ela tramava algo, o que seria?

- Ele disse que não me ama não é? – Cléo, virou-se para Layla – pois bem, vou te provar que ele não me esqueceu e que você será mais uma das milhares distrações que ele teve, e te provar que ele sempre volta para mim, lógico que ele não me toca, mas quem disse que para se amar precisamos de consumação?

Algo estava estranho, como ela iria provar?

- Siga-me Layla, e assista a verdade sobre a Fênix Negra e o Deus da Morte! – Cléo adquiriu olhos doentes, olhos de quem sabe que tem o amor de uma pessoa, tão intensamente que Layla se sentiu fraca.

Leon descia as ruas calmo, sentia o calor do vento em seus cabelos, e o cheiro da noite se aproximando, ele se dirigia ao hospital onde Sora se encontrava. Ele decidiu que ele iria falar o que ele sentia para ela, ela merecia uma resposta mais convincente diferente do simples "eu amo Layla", iria se explicar e garantir que quando contasse a Layla a verdade ao menos não iria bater de frente com o obstáculo da dor que iria atingir Sora.

Quando se aproximou da entrada, avistou May na recepção, ele se sentiu estranho a vê-la, ela se virou para ele, mas desviou o olhar, todos do Kaleido Star estavam na recepção, menos Kalos. Mas alguém faltava e ele descobriu quando olhou para o lado e sentiu um soco vindo em sua direção.

- Você...Como você pôde machuca-la, jogar todo esse amor que ela tinha pela janela! Por que? – o soco o atingiu na lateral do abdômen, na hora, Leon se sentiu desnorteado, caíra sobre um arbusto, qual era o motivo de Ken para agredi-lo? – Eu...Sei que você é uma pessoa fria, sem escrúpulos, que machuca os outros sem remorso, mas era ela sua estrela, sua parceira, ela te amava mais...Mais do que eu a amava, Leon você não merece estar vivo!

- Ken, me desculpe mas isso é algo entre eu e ela e por mais que você ache que eu não tenho alma fique sabendo que Layla me deu uma, Sora me ama, mas ela tem que saber quem eu amo de verdade, e eu espero acalentar a sua dor – Leon novamente se levantou, cambaleava um pouco e pode ver o desespero do pessoal do Kaleido Star gritando para que parasse.

- Eu, eu não perdôo, se você ama Layla nunca mais voltasse aqui! - Ken ameaçou avançar de novo, mas Leon o impediu, ele o agarrou pelo braço, virou se corpo de costas para o seu, pressionou o cotovelo esquerdo nas costas de Ken e o empurrou, o jogou por cima de um carro.

Ken deu uma cambalhota por cima do capô do carro e caiu no chão, sentiu estava desnorteado, Leon apenas o empurrou, mas parecia que ele havia lhe batido com uma marreta, ele não cessou, se levantou e partiu de novo para cima de Leon. Leon por sua vez sentia a cabeça latejando como nunca, não viu que Ken se levantara e esse vendo que ele estava distraído acertou-lhe socos, na cara, no abdômen, na lateral do pescoço, mas por mais que Leon sangrasse, e surgissem vermelhões que mais tarde seriam roxos, ele ainda era forte como um guerreiro, todo soco que Ken dava, sentia que sua mão iria cair, seus ossos iriam se pulverizar tamanha era a rigidez do corpo de Leon, treinado para sobreviver a tensões de palco. Leon se chocava diversas vezes com carros, com a parede de entrada do hospital e se arranhava em arbustos que ficavam com pedaços de sua roupa, conforme Ken o agredia, ele sequer sentia dor, mas sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, tinha certeza que a primeira pancada que o derrubou no chão e fez com que batesse a cabeça em algo, talvez a guia da calçada, mas ainda sim, parecia que ela iria se abrir. Ken por outro lado, batia em Leon mas imaginava que um soco que Leon o acertasse na cara iria pô-lo em coma. Então Leon reagiu, sua cabeça rangia, e para não ter que bater nele e desfigurar o rapaz com sua força, o empurrou forte contra a parede, pressionou o pescoço dele com seu braço, e começou a ergue-lo no ar, Ken estava suspenso, sentia a falta de ar, seu cérebro a se inchar, suas narinas se dilatarem a procura de ar e então Leon disse:

- EU AMO A LAYLA! E NEM VOCÊ E NEM NINGUÉM VAI MUDAR ISSO ENTENDEU! – Leon estava pronto para mata-lo, sufoca-lo, mas uma jovem apareceu em suas costas.

- Não o machuque! Eu...Entendi, eu sei que o senhor Jovem Leon veio aqui para se explicar, mas amor não tem explicação – Sora tocou os ombros de Leon e os puxou delicadamente, ele cedeu, Ken caiu no chão, pôs a mão fortemente no pescoço e tossia sem parar – eu...Vou aprender a viver com isso, prometo.

Sora ainda estava bastante machucada, tinha vários curativos e marcas de agulha pelo corpo, um de seus braços estava completamente imobilizado, mas mesmo assim desceu para vê-lo, Mia e Ana faziam cara de desdém, ela estava ferida e mesmo assim foi encarar a verdade, juntou as mãos dele carinhosamente e disse:

- Eu estou bem, boa sorte, ela e você são grandes pessoas, e quero que sejam muito felizes – Sora abriu aquele lindo sorriso, e fez com que Leon sorrisse também, apesar das escoriações, da roupa rasgada, ele beijou as costas da mão de Sora e em seguida deu-lhe um beijo em seu rosto e sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

- Obrigada – ele se virou e saiu mancando.

Enfermeiros saíram para socorrer Ken, já Sora observou Leon se distanciar, seus revoltos cabelos prata estavam mais belos do que nunca, bem como sua alma se rejuvenescera, ela admitiu que o transformara, mas Layla lhe devolveu o prazer de amar.

Sora sorria e chorava, deixava lagrimas assolarem sua dor, e cedeu ao chão, logo foi amparada por médicos. Sabia que ele não iria amá-la, mas estaria feliz.

Leon estava fortemente desnorteado, os socos de Ken eram ridículos diria, ele não iria agredi-lo de verdade com medo do que seus punhos poderiam fazer a cara dele, mas ainda assim chocou-se diversas vezes com paredes, carros, plantas e o chão. Ardia em abrasões, por todo o corpo, sua roupa era só trapos por cima da roupa de treinos, mas ainda assim sua cabeça gritava. Ele tinha certeza que já havia sofrido mais em sua vida, mas algo nele estava diferente. Subia ruas se apoiando em paredes, parando varias vezes a fim de tentar respiram, a dor era imensa. Queria somente chegar em casa, a visão sumia, às vezes perdia a audição, sentia-se nauseado, queria pedir ajuda.

Não muito longe dali Cléo incitava Layla:

- Então? Quer ver? Ou esta com medo de se arrepender? – Cléo a encarava impiedosamente – Fênix Dourada...Sempre que conversava com amigos meus, eles me diziam que você era a mais "durona" de todas as artistas de circo e que ninguém a derrubava, será?

- Se você assim deseja – Layla comentou calma, Leon não a amava, mas mesmo assim ela iria querer ver a cara dela ao saber.

Cléo então se virou rápido, abriu a porta e saiu andando, Layla foi em seu encalç descia as ruas majestosamente, seu vestido branco se revolvia no vento, e todo e qualquer homem da rua, casado ou solteiro virava para vê-la passar, ouviam-se comentários e cantadas mas ela sequer ligava, parecia que farejava onde Leon estava, cruzou certas ruas e então o avistou. Ele parecia desnorteado e fraco, estava apoiado a uma parede, mas não ligou, apenas se aproximou dele. Layla se assustou com o fato de Cléo tê-lo achado tão facilmente na imensidão de Paris, mas nada fez para conte-la, não chegou nem um milímetro a mais ao ver que Cléo o encontrara, ficou parada para ver o espetáculo. Ele pressionava fortemente as mãos contra a cabeça e fazia cara de dor, Cléo colocou docemente as mãos por sobre seus ombros e sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

- Leon? Está tudo bem? - Cléo disse tais palavras doces como mel. E então recostou a cabeça dele em seu ombro, e começou a passar as mãos por sobre seus cabelos, ela discretamente virou-se e avistou Layla ao longe "é agora" pensou – sou eu, Cléo...

- Preferia um demônio a...Ter que...Pedir a sua ajuda...- para Leon foram as dez palavras mais difíceis de dizer em sua vida, sua boca se contorcia involuntariamente e tornava qualquer frase uma tortura, via com olhos embaçados a beleza de Cléo, parecia um anjo naqueles trajes, mas mesmo assim deixara de sentir aquele calor por ela.

- Eu não vim pedir sua piedade, quero só uma coisa sua...- Cléo suavemente levantou o rosto de Leon e aproveitando que ele era incapaz de impedi-la, ela o beijou. Para ela aquilo era mais do que a prova que ele a "amava" mas a realização do seu mais profundo desejo, de sentir sua boca novamente.

O que era aquele calor em sua boca? O que ela estava fazendo? Leon demorou a entender o que ocorria, ela apenas estava com seus lábios por sobre o dele, mas ele ainda sentia que era ela, Cléo. Há, Cléo, seu primeiro e mais cruel amor, tinha ainda aquele perfume de amante, os cabelos sedosos pretos, e o vestido branco, como no dia em que deu o seu primeiro beijo, era aquilo uma miragem? Fosse o que fosse era ela, linda como no dia em que ele a beijou.

Leon ainda estava bem atordoado, a ponto de não conseguir distinguir se o que ele fazia era algo do presente ou do passado, mas mesmo assim a beijou. Ele não acreditava no fato de estar tocando seus lábios com tanta intensidade. Parecia que se movimentava involuntariamente, seus braços contornavam seu corpo suntuoso sem nem sequer desejar, se sentia quente, que vontade deu-lhe de arrancar aquele vestido!

Ela por outro lado se fartava por beija-lo e por ter certeza que Layla estava se roendo metros atrás. Corria suas mãos por sobre seu peito, tocava seus cabelos, lembrava de seus beijos mais intensos com ele no passado, inconformava-se que o perdera. Mas repentinamente ele parou. Leon a afastou de seu corpo com violência, ele tremia, seus olhos agora expressavam dor e raiva, ele transpassou sua mão direita por entre o cabelo de Cléo acima de suas tranças, puxou-os com tanta violência que ela soltou um gemido de dor, ele aproximou sua face de sua orelha e sussurrou:

- Aproxime-se de mim de novo, sua vadia inescrupulosa, e eu vou fazer que você nunca mais sinta prazer em sua vida de tanto que vou lhe machucar – Leon tinha a voz rígida e assustadora, Cléo nunca o vira tão nervoso em sua vida, ela se soltou dele, seus olhos tinham lagrimas de dor e correu.

Layla estava atônita com a cena, e mais ainda depois que viu a reação de Leon, quando Cléo passou por ela fez menção em ajuda-la, mas ela esbarrou nela e fugiu da cena. Ela estava inconformada e com raiva. A fênix tremia. Ela se virou e foi para casa, deixando-o com sua possível dor.

[CONTINUA...]


	13. Horas parte 2

Leon chegou em casa desnorteado, mais do que na hora em que fora agredido, mais do que na hora que sentiu o beijo de Cléo em seus lábios. Ele ascendeu às luzes da sala que estava deserta, a tarde caia vermelha pela janela, em duas semanas seria o F.I.C. e ele se sentia atormentado por sua mente. Começou a despir-se, largou cada parte de roupa em um local, ficou apenas com a parte de baixo de sua roupa de treinos, o negro short que marcava fortemente os músculos de suas pernas, o corpo ardia em dores e cortes, via a marca dos golpes de Ken por todo o seu corpo, e as varias vezes em que se arranhou ao cair por sobre plantas, no chão e nos carros, batera a cabeça uma seqüência inimaginável de vezes, e talvez aquele fosse um dos motivos pelo qual se sentia tão desnorteado. Ele recorreu ao kit de emergência que sempre usava toda vez que acabava os treinos a fim de tentar amenizar as dores, foi a cozinha abriu o armário, derrubou uma serie de frascos no chão ou por sobre o balcão, andou em direção a sala, e viu uma bela figura sentada no sofá, era loira, linda e tinha uma vibração única e raivosa em sua alma, ele chegou a esfregar os olhos, a fim de melhorar a imagem da tal pessoa que estava no recinto, e a viu, Layla. Como estava linda, vestida com um belo hobbie branco que ia até o chão, e lhe dava o ar de uma pessoa muito nobre e bela, que vontade deu de tirar-lhe para tocar o corpo dela, sentir aquele fogo por sobre sua pele, mas ela estava estranha. Porquê?

- Divertiu-se hoje? – ela o interrogou – pois treinamos quase nada se não sabe.

- Eu fui ver Sora, mas Ken resolveu me usar para descontar a sua raiva – ele disse atordoado, destapara o vidro de anti-séptico, e recostou-se na mesinha de abajur que ficava ao lado do sofá e começou a tentar curar os ferimentos para que pudesse voltar a treinar no outro dia.

- E, não se encontrou com mais ninguém? – Layla estava inquieta, ela vira ele com Cléo, ele sequer fez esforço para impedi-la, talvez ele a amasse ainda, talvez a queria ao seu lado, ou queria aquele beijo.

- Não, não me encontrei com ninguém – ele mentira, viu Cléo, ou pensou que vira, mas ele disse que não a amava, se afirmasse que a tinha visto seria como entregar os pontos, apesar de estar desnorteado o suficiente na hora para tentar pará-la, ela o beijou, e ele aceitou - Layla poderia me aju...

- Não, não posso, você mentiu Leon! Mentiu a respeito de seus sentimentos, a quem você quer enganar! – Layla estourou, ela tinha discutido com Cléo, com afinco, afirmou cegamente que ele disse que não a amava mais, e ela o encontrou e o beijou, Cléo nem sequer ligou para o fato de que ela iria se casar com Julian, nem com as conseqüências daquilo, e Leon aceitou, ele a beijou com o calor que Layla sonhava toda noite, de senti-lo, de provar daquela paixão, ela estava com raiva, com ódio de não ser ela, de não ser Cléo - você acha que ela te ama? Ela está te usando, ela vai se casar com Julian e você se arrasta para ela!

- Layla, por que você esta gritando assim? – Leon estava atordoado demais, será que ela vira? – de quem você esta falando?

- De quem você acha? De Cléo é lógico! – Layla se levantou majestosamente do sofá, o hobbie caíra de seus ombros, e estava apenas amarrado pela cintura e apoiado nos cotovelos, e ele um pouco mais são, pôde ser homem o suficiente para reparar nas elevações de seus lindos e virginais seios, brancos, puros, lindamente protegidos por o que ele pensava ser aquela camisola vermelha, que desenhava seu corpo como uma deusa, enraivecida, mas deusa – eu...Eu, eu quero que você se explique.

- Eu não lhe devo explicação nenhuma, nós não temos nada, somos meros parceiros de palco, a vida pessoal de cada um é de responsabilidade do mesmo – Leon achava-a mais e mais linda a cada instante que aquele hobbie se sacudia no ar, e a cada vez que ela vinha à frente dele e gritava em seus ouvidos, mas ele estava se irritando com ela, por tentar controla-lo, ele queria ser a pessoa pela qual ela se preocupava, mas eles não tinham nada, ainda - ou você quer que eu pergunte o porque você estava com Yuri no dia que Sora sofreu o acidente?

- Eu não... Encontrei-me com ele porque queria, mas você foi cínico o bastante para admitir que você não a beijara, não? Cléo, você a beijou, eu vi! – Layla então se aproximou tanto dele que ela sentiu a vibração de seu corpo fraco porem vivo e começando a se irritar, mas ela não se intimidou, Leon estava com o olhar frio e de quem estava com raiva, tinha olheiras e a deixava cada vez mais apreensiva, ela reagiu aquilo como se ela batalhasse por aquele momento a vida toda era agora ou nunca – eu...Eu discuti com ela instantes antes de ela te encontrar, eu disse que você não a amava mais, e que você tinha seguido em frente, mas ela disse que ia provar que ninguém iria separa-la de você, e ela o fez, e te beijou. Eu quero que você Leon, diga agora que a ama, ou...Ou eu nunca mais vou te defender, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca...mais...

Layla então, deixou algumas lagrimas de ódio caírem, ela se sentia mal, por brigar com ele por algo que ela tinha certeza que não era justo, eles não tinham nada, e ela insistiu em algo, ela brigou com Cléo e então percebera que ela amava Leon, e Cléo arriscou tudo por ele, e ela? Bem ela esperou, e naquela altura a Fênix Dourada percebeu que perdera. Enquanto Cléo foi franca e fez o que ela achava justo, Layla assistiu, somente assistiu.

Layla deu as costas para Leon que remoia o beijo, e o fato de Cléo estar com Julian, de vê-la defende-lo com coragem, mesmo que não fosse correspondida, ela lutou por ele. Layla ameaçou fugir, mas Leon a agarrou. Um movimento rápido, ela foi obrigada a se virar com relutância e violência, Layla temia o pior, e se ele fosse igual a Julian? E se ele a agredisse?

Layla foi puxada contra o corpo de Leon, ela fez de tudo para se afastar, e começou a estalpelá-lo, derrubou o anti-séptico no chão, e fez força a fim de se soltar, mas ela não conseguia, agarrava forte seus ombros mas Leon avançou a sua investida, agora ela não poderia fugir, ele cansou de se esconder na penumbra da noite só para vê-la dormir no quarto de Sophie, ou de alcançar as alturas e vê-la majestosamente linda quebrado o ar para se encontrar com ele e ele não poder beija-la, ele a segurou com força, e ela se debatia com força e coragem, mas ele tinha certeza do medo que dormia nele naquela hora. Ela então se acalmou, começou a respirar, e deixou que Leon a envolvesse em um abraço.

Que abraço quente, forte, envolvente! A penumbra da sala cobria os dois amantes com calma, o calor os envolvia, o sol os batizava.

- Eu não a amo, se eu a beijei foi por que queria que fosse você. Eu te amo Layla, nada nem ninguém pode te tocar que não seja eu, eu rezo todas as noites para que você esqueça Yuri – Leon recostou seu rosto no ombro de Layla, ele quieto ainda sentia a vibração de seu coração agitado, e sua respiração agonizante, mas nada pagava aquele curto momento de amor, ela agora podia bater nele de verdade, apesar de àquela hora em que ela batia nele para que ele a soltasse realmente doeram, mas ele ainda assim poderia dizer que morreria feliz, como um homem que declarou seu amor. O medo nem a dor não reinavam mais naquele ser que ele era, parecia que algo se acendia nele, e o revivia, algo que deixara de sentir a muito tempo, ele estreitava seus braços pela cintura dela, e mais e mais trazia seu corpo quente em contato com seu peito nu, sentia ela vibrar – Layla, Layla, não sabe o quanto esperei para te abraçar como te abraço agora.

Layla estava imóvel, e atônita, ele disse aquilo mesmo? Disse "eu te amo"?

- Me desculpe – ela começou.

Pronto. Agora vinha a parte que Leon tanto temia, ela iria se afastar e dizer que amava outro, Yuri talvez, e ele iria se sentir a pessoa mais azarada de toda a face do planeta, ou pior ela iria dizer que amava outro e iria chamá-lo de depravado, tarado, e iria embora ou se não, iria dizer que amava outro, que ele era um tarado depravado, e iria embora e não apresentaria a técnica com ele ou...

Ele pensou em inúmeras possibilidades de ela agir, iria bater nele, chamar a policia, iria correr, fugir...Tudo o que um homem imagina quando diz a verdade, mas ela agiu estranhamente:

- Desculpe, não entendi – Layla disse com a mais pura inocência de sua alma, para ela, aquilo era um sonho, ela delicadamente pôs suas mãos nos ombros de Leon afastou-se a ponto de ver seu rosto e disse – repita.

- O que? O que devo repetir? – Leon se sentiu perdido, tinha a mulher perfeita em seus braços entrelaçados naquela linda cintura, perfeita, e ela pergunta algo que ele não tinha o dom de responder.

- Diga de novo, diga que me ama, diga aquelas palavras que disse, porque eu não acredito, repita a plenos pulmões que me ama – Layla se sentia estranha, nunca sentiu algo assim, com outro homem, por isso estava confusa, queria ouvir de novo com a clareza que precisava. Então esperou.

Leon então baixou sua cabeça no busto da loira e riu. Riu como uma criança com uma piada, como numa brincadeira de garoto levado, Layla ficou vermelha, por que ele ri? O que ela fez? Ela estava em duvida, mas feliz, feliz como nunca.

Leon levantou-se, secou as lagrimas de riso, e pôs as mãos no rosto de Layla, pela primeira vez pôde ver o tamanho de suas mãos no rosto delicado dela, de sentir aquele rosto se aquecer e tornar-se rubro. Layla se sentia estranha, ela se sentia vermelha por ver aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados a medir cada centímetro de seu rosto, mas ainda sim feliz.

- Eu te amo, mais do que eu amo os palcos, mais do que minha alma se inflama agora, você não sabe o quanto eu temi por esse momento de virar e dizer o que eu sinto e de ouvir que você amava Yuri, mas eu te amo – Leon então abriu um largo sorriso, e pode se sentir feliz por ver que Layla estava feliz, deixou a dor de lado e apenas deixou-se se levar por aquele momento - mas você ao menos podia ter sido mais calorosa e não fazer aquela pergunta não acha?

- Desculpe-me, é que eu realmente não tinha entendido – Layla estava maravilhada com aquele sorriso, se admirava por conseguir conversar apesar do nervosismo, estava serena.

Leon então tombou o rosto um pouco mais, e começou a arrastar delicadamente o rosto de Layla, não iria forçá-la a nada, mas não desistiria fácil, não naquela hora, ele chegava mais e mais perto, Layla sentia-se agitada mas queria aquilo e iria faze-lo. Ele começou a cerrar os olhos e a aproximar mais e mais o rosto dela do seu, ele a via cerrar os olhos também, e sentia suas delicadas mãos em seus ombros. Ele sentia-se em polvorosa, como esperou por àquela hora, achava que desde a noite em que ele a beijou em seu apartamento diria. Então tocou os rubros lábios da Fênix, primeiro só sentiu seu calor, encostou rápido como na noite no seu quarto no Kaleido Star, mas depois avançou, entreabriu a boca dela com seus lábios e penetrou naquele ser, puro, casto, virgem, Layla.

Ela nunca se sentira assim, ela já havia beijado Yuri e talvez outros, mas nunca como ele, ela teve coragem de desbravar aquele ser que era Leon, teve a coragem de correr suas mãos pôr entre o peito forte, sentir o quanto seu coração vibrava por aquele momento, a respiração verdadeira, desceu a mão até o abdômen e sentiu cada curva que ele fazia, aquela "escadinha", passou então para as costas largas, sentiu o quão rígida era e tocou os cabelos prateados, aveludados e lisos como fios de platina.

Ela sentia-o também, suas mãos fortes e calejadas passaram a percorrer seus cabelos loiros, ele suavemente contornou o ombro, mas não ousou ser mais corajoso, desviou o caminho para a cintura onde a abraçou com virilidade, ela estava no meio de suas pernas, doce como uma flor selvagem, beijando-o com amor, ele vagarosamente passou por sua barriga e desatou o laço do hobbie, que caiu delicadamente no chão, que sensação ele queria revelar? Ele já havia feito aquilo antes, mas algo mudou, algo disse que era hora. De ele parar de pensar só neles, de amar.

Conforme o hobbie caia, seus lamentos por nunca ter amado novamente se esvaiam na sala escura, Layla não o impedira de nada, e ele pensou em parar, travou por certas horas, beijava-a, abria os olhos, parava seus beijos, aguardava. Determinado momento se perdeu na sua investida, seria certo?

Layla estava em polvorosa, era ele, Leon, o ser mais desejado do Kaleido Star só para ela, mas ele parou, ela imaginou o que era...Seria aquela a hora ideal? Ela pensou. Sim, é, conforme Leon parara ela o guiou, pegou suas pesadas mãos e as colocou em seus ombros, forçou-as de forma que elas tirassem as alças da camisola do lugar e revelassem seu corpo, puro, fértil, perfeito, nu.

Que momento incrível, de tamanha ardência e paz, uma sinfonia poderia tocar ao fundo a fim de completar a cena! Leon ergueu seu corpo branco no ar e o prostrou no sofá branco, percorria com seus lábios aquele corpo, seus cabelos longos tocavam sua pele, sentia aquelas delicadas mãos relaxando e apertando sua pele conforme contornava a curva dos quadris, ou quando ela sentia aquelas mãos fortes percorrerem suas longas e fortes pernas, os suspiros mais intensos, sentia cada curva, cada gota de suor, cada beijo forte, cada hora que ela tremia, sentia-o nela. Horas. Longas horas de puro amor, prazer, liberdade, coragem, verdades. Intensos momentos em que ela se erguia, ele observava seu rosto se contrair e relaxar, seu cabelo ficar úmido, suas mãos o machucarem, apertando fortemente os músculos de seus braços, que machucassem mais, ouvir os dentes titilarem, o corpo se enrijecer, e ela se apoiar no seu pescoço e agarra-lo com coragem, ele queria isso, ele queria ela para ele ao menos aquela noite só para ele, que ele morresse amanhã, que o beijo da morte tocasse seus lábios, que o cálice do pecado se derramasse por sua alma, que ele se tornasse um anjo negro, uma alma penada. Ele, Leon, queimaria novamente suas asas, aceitaria cair na penumbra de sua alma, mas que fosse por ela, por Layla, por quem ele realmente ama.

Ambos perdidos naquele vago espaço de tempo, sentindo sensações tão secretas e belas que palavras não descreveriam, horas não apagariam, o tempo não iria destruir, eles iriam construir. Cada som, movimento, toque, era algo muito mais desafiador às mentes dos jovens amantes do que em qualquer outra aventura passada, por que só isso eu sentia com ela? Por que só isso eu pude sentir com ele?

Layla tinha sensações perigosas, Leon era audacioso, corajoso, ambicioso. Ele a envolvia numa trama em que ela sentia-se cada vez mais absorta no relento de sua alma. O peso de seu corpo forte e viril, suado, molhado, peito com peito, os cabelos rebeldes invadiam sua face conforme a beijava, derramavam a prata no seu busto ofegante, as mãos calejadas a arrastarem-se por sua pele, o choque de calor, horas em que as mãos se encontravam no ar, e permaneciam unidas por minutos que pareciam eternos, e ambas as faces e imagens se encontravam, as mesmas sensações, as mesmas almas que se fundiam em uma só, os robustos corpos treinados para o palco e as alturas encaravam novos precedentes, momentos em que ele se recostava nela e a ouvia palpitar, e em que ele deixava singelas gotas em cada curva do seu peito macio, horas em que ela sobrepunha-se sobre ele e o ouviu respirar, soluçar a procura de ar, e mesmo assim abraça-la, como a abraçou na hora em que eles decidiram se entregar.

Por que emitia aqueles sons? Layla via seu corpo vibrar, sentia as horas em que ele mesmo não agüentava tamanho amor, prazer, horas essas em que ele parava, contraia a face bela, seus olhos eram iluminados pelo prazer, suas mãos cessavam movimentos, seu corpo parava de se movimentar por sobre ela, e ele puxava o ar com toda a sua força de guerreiro, horas aquelas em que ele ameaçava parar e ela o arrastava novamente por sobre suas chamas. Que o tempo se explodisse, que o passado se apagasse, se ele era um deus da morte que a matasse, que carregasse seu corpo a uma cripta distante a fim de possui-la só para ele, que suas penas se consumissem, se ela era um anjo, iria descer de todo e qualquer pedestal a fim de encontra-lo, que penalizassem sua alma, era iria atrás da dele, por eras e mais eras, ela o amava, e não importava quem ou o que, se este ousasse por um breve e simples momento se prostrar por sobre aquelas duas almas em ascensão ela lutaria, por ele, por ela, por eles.

Ao fim daquela jornada, eles só souberam parar em uma hora em que realmente não havia mais o que consumir, não havia como desejos se realizarem, seus corpos se explodiam de amor, mas agora, naquela hora, eles pararam, Leon deitou-se no sofá, suado e molhado, buscava ar, buscava algo para poder voltar à realidade por mais que ele desejasse estar mergulhado por mais instantes nela, mas pararam. Eles estavam no limite, seus corpos clamavam por piedade, mas suas almas pediam fogo, brasas, calor, amor. Layla deitou-se por sobre o corpo de Leon, ela queria mais mas soube entender que ele também estava exausto daquela maratona. Eles ficaram parados respirando e não diziam nada, apenas sorriam em determinadas horas, se encaravam, trocavam beijos e ficavam quietos novamente.

_Como eu, Layla, a Fênix Dourada, que estava de volta, pronta para voltar ao topo desejo tão fortemente cair? Eu tinha tudo para lutar, voltar, me inflamar, mas agora quero voltar naquela noite, queria voltar no tempo, mais exatamente na hora do jantar, com Alan, e dizer "eu desisto disso". _

_Hoje agora, nesse sofá, com esse homem, nesse país eu tenho uma nova vida, uma nova perspectiva de nome Leon._

_Sim, Leon. O tal homem dos cabelos prata, olhos de gelo, e posição de deus, ele deitado comigo. Maldita hora que eu o coagi a ser meu parceiro, hora essa que eu pensei ser forte, mas não sou. Aprendi com ele que dor não se esquece, se convive, que chorar não é pecado, é emoção, que momentos se criam e não escolhemos a hora em que queremos algo e se queremos com que força queremos?_

_Que decisões vêem, e vão, mas sempre há um algo por trás, que o destino não aparece e entra em nossas vidas, ele apenas cria uma oportunidade, cabe a nos seguir esse caminho..._

_Ah, quem dera eu pudesse esconder o que sinto? Quem me dera pudesse dizer para mim e para você "eu não te amo", mas não posso, fazendo isso deixarei de ser Layla, deixarei de ser fênix, para ser alguém por ai._

_Agora amo, mais do que nunca essa pessoa que me possuiu, e mais do que nunca me odeio, por tramar e participar do destino que esse meu anjo está fadado a sofrer._

Mas fiz a escolha, vim para cá, treinei, sofri, chorei. Fui ameaçada e ameacei, mas eu, a dama de fogo, não fui capaz de me conter, não fui capaz de prever que eu enfim... Voltaria a amar...? Não previ que iria amar, simplesmente amei, e lutei por este amor, agora sofro, com esta verdade, com estas verdades que assolam minha alma, que clama por estar do seu lado, mas teme por sua ação quando lhe contar a trama que te transformou no que é hoje, e mudar toda essa pessoa que eu mudei, criei, revivi, ah, meu anjo negro, deus da morte, confinou-me em sua alma, eu quero mais do que nunca ser essa pessoa que te tira o sono, domina seus sonhos, e te possui a cada momento, te amo. Me odeio. Nos amamos. Nos corrompemos. Mas que seja só por hoje, dois amantes em segredo.

Layla, deitada no peito nu de Leon, divagava na penumbra de sua alma, ela, agora, mais do que nunca, sabia do destino deles, iriam vencer, mas seriam obrigados a se separar, afinal ela "vendera" Leon a Alan, para que ele os treinasse. Não estava em seus planos se apaixonar por ele, mas fez um acordo, o que ela faria agora?

O dia parecia começar a raiar na janela, os dois estavam nus, porem felizes. Agora que consumaram seu amor iriam lutar por ele.

- Bom, é melhor nos arrumarmos antes que Alan apareça – Leon disse calmo, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Layla.

Tarde demais.

- Acredito que essa era para ser uma casa de família – uma pessoa muito inconveniente interceptou Leon e Layla e os encarava com olhos de desprezo.

Alan se materializou na sala, e se encontrava atrás do sofá, Leon agiu rápido e pegou o hobby de Layla que estava no chão e os cobriu.

- O que faz aqui? – Leon disse impaciente e envergonhado, ele se sentou no sofá mas ainda assim tinha Layla no meio de suas pernas, ela se apoiou nele e se recostou em seu peito tentando se arrumar, e cobrir a ambos.

- Até onde eu sei essa é minha casa, um ambiente familiar, ai eu venho arrumar o café da manhã para os meus alunos, e me deparo com essa cena um tanto desagradável – Alan falava com ironia, conforme media Layla em cima de Leon – Bom temos aqui a típica cena de pouco ou quase sem nenhum pudor, não Srta. Layla? E eu achando que você era uma moça de família e respeito, pobre do professor inocente, as mais quietinhas são sempre as que fazem mais estrago. E você "jovem" Leon? Concordo que você não tem pudor algum, mas ao menos se desejasse tanto dormir com Layla pagasse um motel não?

- Perdoe-nos, não era a intenção nossa que nos encontrasse aqui – Layla disse vermelha – já iremos sair.

- Não! Fiquem! Estão tão confortáveis, por favor, continuem, e quando acabarem me dêem um sofá novo, por Deus! Eu nunca mais irei sentar nesse sofá corrompido e pecaminoso – Alan dizia cada palavra com virilidade de um padre tradicionalista, e irritava Leon que o imaginava deitado com milhares de mulheres na época em que ele era um artista famoso, "como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso", repetia em sua mente.

- Já entendemos, não precisa continuar a nos destruir – Leon levantou-se do sofá nu e ajudou Layla a se vestir de forma que Alan não pudesse vê-la.

- Nossa que selvageria Srta. Layla, ele está todo arranhado! Não sabia que ele gostava de tortura, e nem que você gostava de torturar por sinal. – Alan continuava provocando – Eu prefiro mulheres Leon, porque você não se vestiu e deixou ela se levantar nua?

- Porque eu sou o ser sem pudor nenhum que protege aqueles que tem o mínimo de pudor de pessoas sadomasoquistas como você – Leon foi agressivo, mas ajudou Layla que já estava vestida – e ela não me arranhou eu me machuquei numa briga.

- Ok, ok, entendi, vou preparar o café, enquanto isso perpetuem o seu amor em outro lugar – Alan começou a sair da sala e então terminou por alfinetar Leon – é para isso que existem quartos até onde eu sei, mas vocês preferem lugares estranhos e "diferentes", essa geração está perdida...

Leon e Layla permaneceram na sala enquanto Alan ia a cozinha preparar o café. Conforme eles esquentava o leite e separava os ovos, via seus dois alunos conversando. Falavam bem de perto, nariz com nariz, aos olhos de Alan a conversa parecia seria, Layla estava segurando os braços de Leon e ele curvava seu rosto a fim de ouvi-la, captou uma palavra no ar "técnica", Leon estava com os olhos de uma criança com um brinquedo novo, ele a encarava com virilidade, tinha os olhos dóceis, e afagava docemente os cabelos loiros de Layla, e ela não mentia, algo atormentava o ser belo que era, varias vezes olhava para o chão.

Alan não via o que fazia apenas encarava a cena, aquilo não era um simples amor de colegiais, eles queimavam, isso era uma faca de dois gumes para ele. Ele era seguidamente surpreendido pelos olhos de Leon e para disfarçar fingia fazer algo.

No meio daquela cena queimou a mão na leiteira quente, fez cara de dor, mas não gritou, analisava os fatos. Layla então disse que iria tomar banho, Leon então segurou seus rosto e conforme falava tocava com as pontas dos dedões os lábios rubros de Layla, ela parecia embriagada nos olhos dele, no seu cheiro de homem, no seu toque de anjo, "mais uma que cai na conversa dele", Alan pensava, então Leon a beijou e ela saiu da sala, subira para o quarto pensava ele, já Leon, vestiu calmamente o seu shorts negro e andou em direção de Alan que tentava não xingar o mundo por ser tão bisbilhoteiro.

- Então – Leon se encostou ao batente da porta que ficava ao lado da cozinha – diga-me o que realmente quis dizer na hora que você me viu com ela.

Leon o encarava com os olhos frios, parecia que chovia agulhas por sobre Alan, o qual não cedeu.

- Vocês formam um casal perigoso, imaginei se poderia ser padrinho do filho de vocês – Alan, começou novamente a irritar Leon, que se dobrava ao máximo para conter a ira.

- Não minta! – Leon alterou um pouco a voz e fez o lustre acima deles tremer – e vi os seus olhos, olhos de quem trama algo, diga!

- Sabe Leon...Lembra quando eu disse que essa técnica? "O Vôo dos Anjos não é só uma técnica, é também uma "revelação", quem ganhar hoje irá lutar para alcançar o céu mas só alcançará se suas "asas" forem nobres, brancas e verdadeiras"?

- Sim me recordo - foi no dia em que ele perdeu a técnica do Vôo dos Anjos para Julian e Cléo – mas o que isso tem haver com o que você viu?

- Simples, agora a técnica esta completa, essa chama de amor que vocês criaram hoje, NO MEU SOFÁ BRANCO, fará com que vocês vençam. – Alan caminhava da mesa para a cozinha, colocando o café na mesa branca – ninguém alcança o êxtase dos palcos sem ter chamas, e a de vocês irão superar isso.

- Esta dizendo que essa técnica no uniu? – Leon disse analisando – não acredito.

- Eu não disse que ela os uniu, vocês foram unidos, essa técnica apenas adoçou o néctar que um dia vocês iriam vir a beber, eu te conheço Leon, no dia em que eu fui ao Kaleido Star, você iria recusar, eu sabia, mas Layla foi te ver não foi? Ora, vamos, imagino que na hora em que ela disse Vôo dos Anjos, você se recordou do beijo, algo queria aquilo – Alan então parou, encostou-se na mesa e viu Leon refletir, ele ainda lembrava aquela criança tão bela que ele amava tanto.

- O que eu sentia por Layla se provou real e só, não acredito em destino. –Leon forçava sua mente a achar que aquilo era mentira.

- Ela "revelou" essa relação, quem "irá executa-la irá lutar para alcançar o céu", fique sabendo que Julian e Cléo encenarão outra peça, eles não se amam, tem uma relação de simbiose, eles podem chegar até lá, mas pertencer a ele nunca. "Asas nobres, brancas e verdadeiras", reflita Leon, nobres, você deixou de amar, Layla deixou um parceiro por amor aos palcos, vocês são nobres, verdadeiras. Vamos nos recordar da faculdade, um beijo cênico, é para parecer de verdade, e um beijo de amor? É verdade! Não precisa acreditar Leon, apenas veja e sinta, diga-me você a ama não? – Alan tocou o rosto de Leon, e o ergueu a altura de seus olhos, os olhos deles estavam perdidos naquela afirmação, ele então encarou Alan, e viu aqueles olhos de pai, feliz com o sucesso do filho, com a nova namorada, e acima de tudo feliz consigo mesmo – sim você a ama. Pronto. Agora faça acontecer.

Layla descera e escada apressada, pronta para tudo que viria nos treinos, e encontrou Leon recostado no sofá, de pernas cruzadas encarando o chão e Alan na cozinha, terminando o café. Ela então se aproximou de Leon, pôs as finas mãos em seu rosto e disse:

- O que ele te fez? – ela forçou a rosto dele a se erguer, e ela pode ver duvida em seus olhos – me conte.

Ele abaixou novamente a cabeça e encarou o chão.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Layla encarou a verdade, e disse com amor.

Leon se assustou, levantou a cabeça e a encarou surpreso. E sorriu. Esqueça a técnica, esqueça as duvidas, eu a tenho aqui comigo, e nada mais. Eles sentaram a mesa e comeram calmos.

Tempo, vento, amores, dores. O que a vida nos leva a fazer? Imaginamos às vezes quem faz isso conosco e se ri ao nos ver chorar, amar sem ser amado, sofrer por algo banal, viver uma vida sem escrúpulos e piedades.

Julian agredindo Cléo quando Leon e Layla se amavam, Yuri e May treinando ao longo da noite, Sora acordada arremessando um vaso de flores na parede, Kalos a caminho do hotel ao lado de Sara após um lindo jantar, Ken tratando os ferimentos e se sentindo ferido por agredir seu rival e dono do coração de sua amada, Rosetta olhando o sol a subir calmo na janela sentenciando-a a mais um dia a ver Sora triste...Mia e Ana a tramar contra o mais novo casal. Alan acordando e desejando que o tal destino da técnica se realizasse logo. O pai de Layla desembarcando de um avião na França...

Pessoas, em distintos momentos, na mesma hora. Varias diferentes horas. A mesma teia, a mesma roda...

**Nota da Autora:**

_Bem, como podem ver eu elaborei um capitulo mais "apaixonante" por assim dizer. Tudo bem que terei de mudar a faixa etária para quem ler, mas está valendo. Eu me surpreendi quando escrevia esse capítulo, nunca imaginei que criaria uma cena assim, tão bela e ao mesmo tempo sensual, com real amor. Estou muito feliz com o resultado. Isso também prova que eu não sou só uma autora que cria "desastres", apesar de eu ter feito o meu Leonzinho apanhar e ser beijado pelo cobra da Cléo e fazer minha Laylazinha assistir, eu não vou para o céu..._

_Mais uma vez fiz o pobre do Leon sofrer, ele apanhou e foi vitima da bela (lê-se vaca) da Cléo, mas eu ainda reservei algo para ela. E tive a pachorra de colocar o Alan para atrapalhar a doce consumação do amor de Leon e Layla. _

_Achei engraçado deixar meu belo príncipe embaraçado, numa seção de sarcasmo impagável, a melhor parte da minha opinião é o sofá pecaminoso, quando escrevi isso eram 5 da manha de uma terça feira fria e eu não me agüentava na cadeira de tanto rir. E o jeito com que ele se dirige a eles eu amei! Eu, quando acabei esse capitulo, no outro dia de manhã (lê-se tarde, afinal acordei as 16:35) corri a contar a minha irmã, escritora de fics também para dizer que eu me superei. _

_Sei que esse capítulo perde no quesito tragédia, mas ganha no quesito humor e romance._

_E esse capitulo, tenho que dizer, minou toda a minha energia, por três coisas:_

_Siga a ordem, inicio: onde Layla conversa com Leon e sai para o atelier, depois, a cena do romance dele, a parte engraçada, a discussão sobre o porque da técnica, esse post que escrevo agora, e mais alguns dias lendo os "enxertos" a fim de unir esse capitulo, ou seja, um total remendo que me levava a ter idéias fora de ordem o que leva demasiado tempo para unir, ou seja, desgaste total;_

_Ele é de longe um dos mais extensos que eu já escrevi, superando "momentos" e "deja vu", com mais de 10 pg., e haja paciência quando eu posto, pois eu tenho que aguardar 6 minutos! 6 minutos para postar algo que levo dias a escrever, o que é maçante;_

_E o fato que esse capitulo inteiro eu escrevi de madrugada em meio a MSN, vídeos do Youtube e sentindo que meus dedos iriam cair ou a minha mãe ia acordar e me crucificar na parede pois ela diz que não gosta de PC a noite._

_Podem me xingar também, sei que quando vocês abrem esse tópicos imaginam que eu vá postar pouca mas a louca da escritora postou tanto que vou ficar horas e tentar achar o fim (que na verdade é inicio) e ler tudo isso, e podem ser sinceros se vocês esperavam mais, mas a creditem por essa cena tão linda eu mereço um desconto. O final já está escrito (na minha caxola), por isso esses espasmos de mente de escritora recaem sobre suas almas de leitores._

_Mas algo já assola minha doce e penosa vida de escritora, O FIM, sim ele está próximo, tão breve que sinto o Mico (macaquinho pequeno, não azar) sentado no meu ombro, e me torturando com esse momento, que eu não quero que ocorra mas tem que acontecer._

_Mas fiquem felizes, terão outras prometo, de Kaleido Star com certeza._


	14. Noite

Cap. XI – Noite

Às vezes sonhamos com algo que está tão perto que mesmo que desejemos, ele não vem, ou temos algo e sem querer apagamos o fato que ele um dia pode simplesmente acabar, ou então cavamos nossas próprias covas para alcançar um algo, mas não percebemos, ou não premeditamos que sem querer podemos simplesmente desejar que aquilo nunca tocasse o fundo. Mas toca, e quando percebemos que não podemos fugir, que não há meios de sobreviver, apenas sobrevivemos, aguardando nossa hora consumimos nosso ar, nossas lagrimas, nossos medos, sendo aguardados em algum outro lado, esperando que um alguém nos salve, ou levando conosco um algo tão forte que nos sufoca.

Quando queremos que algo aconteça, não medimos esforços para alcança-lo, mesmo que para isso nos matemos, apenas estamos lutando por um motivo, motivo esse que traga nosso ar, seca nossas lagrimas, consome nossos medos, mas mesmo assim, vivemos, amamos e sofremos por que somos humanos, erramos, mas ainda assim, acordamos em outro lugar, talvez um novo dia, a fim de batalhar mais um pouco em outro buraco, e, bem, viver esse curto período de vida, essa breve felicidade, esse eterno pedaço de vida eterno...

- Leon feche mais as pernas, isso conta – Alan se esgoelava abaixo do casal, que trocava de trapézios durante os treinos da acrobacia – Layla! Endureça o corpo, parece que você está se jogando! Leon, Layla, agora é verticalmente e não transversalmente. Isso perfeito, agora se encontrem... E...Se agarrem, que seja... – disse então Alan bem baixo olhado para o chão.

Essa era a tal hora que Leon, e de certa forma Layla, aguardavam para se encontrar. Eles tinham em mente criar a técnica perfeita, o giro perfeito, a perfeita harmonia, mas ainda assim queriam tocar seus corpos naquela hora e se beijarem. Um beijo de amor, simples porem completo.

E era isso que eles treinaram por toda a manhã no ginásio vizinho ao teatro que seria apresentado o F.I.C., a técnica estava mais complexa, mais ágil, e mais fervorosa do que de costume. Após a primeira troca vertical, onde ambos apenas tocam suas mãos como se a relação entre esses anjos fosse proibida, Layla deveria impulsionar com seus pés a base do aro que pendia no meio do ginásio, assim, Leon que já se afastava do aro, podia executar uma seqüência de técnicas, tocar, o trapézio a frente, dar um giro, e voltar para o aro.

Neste percurso, Layla teria apenas tempo para voltar ao seu, executar uma manobra de dança e então voar em direção a Leon a fim de executarem o "beijo". Beijo este que havia sido esquecido há tempos agora era buscado com fervor.

Esse beijo porem era a única parte que realmente poderia matar alguém há tantos metros de distancia do solo. Leon deveria interceptar o trapézio, em movimento, e estabiliza-lo ao máximo para que Layla entrasse em segurança, mas, como há um elemento dentro do aro, que poderia se dizer que era também um trapézio só que redondo, ela deveria passar quase que reto, apenas como se estivesse deitada, para que Leon a puxasse e eles se beijassem, em segurança. Concentração naquela hora era fatídica para que nada desse errado, muita velocidade na chegada ao trapézio poderia balança-lo ainda mais, muita força ao puxa-la poderia machucar seu braço lesionado, muita força poderia desestabiliza-los e faze-los cair e sem redes a morte seria iminente.

Treinar, treinar e treinar era a chave, a cada encontro bem sucedido mais belo e longo era o beijo, não era segredo para Alan que aquela relação seria uma das mais belas mas uma das mais avassaladoras para Leon e também para Layla. Ele iria de qualquer maneira tomar posse de Leon e leva-lo ao Cirque mesmo que Layla implorasse a ele, e ela iria, ele sentia, também era grande a raiva dele quando eles se beijavam, era algo belo, intenso, real, mas quase que eterno para Alan que queria ação e não romance:

- Separem-se ou eu vou separa-los – ele gritava, mas era audaciosamente irritado por Leon que lhe "dava o troco" por tê-los atrapalhado em tão bela hora.

Por mais que Layla quisesse se afastar, ele a prendia, e enquanto Alan não soltava um palavrão e ameaçava mata-lo com um tiro ele não a soltava.

A manhã fora cercada de ótimas atuações, o sol subia e tocava o topo do céu quando eles deram uma pausa.

- Vamos respirar, e voltamos em breve – Alan terminou de dizer aquilo, se virou e foi embora, deixando os jovens na sala sozinhos.

Leon delicadamente estralou o pescoço, as mãos, e se alongou. Layla assistia a virilidade do jovem francês ao longe, cada músculo que se contraia, cada fio de cabelo que balançava, o abdômen molhado, as costas fortes. Ele encostou-se em uma mesa que se encontrava no ginásio, e olhou a janela. Fazia calor, a primavera estava para abandonar a França, provavelmente em breve veriam neve, mas ela tinha que dar seu adeus com uma calorosa despedida. Ele ainda tinha dores de cabeça, puxou os longos cabelos para frente e vagarosamente corria os dedos por eles, ora tirando os nós, ora apenas divagando.

Layla via aquilo com se parecesse que ele a desafiava. Ela por outro lado ainda não tinha coragem de tocar no assusto da noite passada apesar de ele estarem... namorando?

Era um namoro aquilo? O que era aquilo? Ela secava os cabelos suados, depois que desfizera o rabo, a roupa branca marcava seu corpo úmido, a calça justa estava úmida e para ela o ambiente pesava.

- ...yla...Layla...Layla? – uma voz ao longe a chamava, ela demorou a reagir e viu que era Leon.

- Sim? – Ela disse dura pois estava nervosa.

- Imagino que esteja pensando o que diabos está acontecendo não? – Leon parecia calmo, mas estava tão assustado quanto ela, ele a encetou aquilo, cabia a ele ao menos ajudar – venha aqui.

Layla se sentia assustada, apesar de toda aquela sinfonia que gritava para ela ira até ele, seu raciocínio dizia não, e ela não tinha capacidade de responder. Andava como se um algo a empurrasse, tremia, suas mãos suavam, docemente se aproximou dele e logo foi invadida por seu perfume cítrico, o mesmo que estava impregnado em seu corpo.

Ele gritava por dentro para não fazer uma loucura, ela o encarava, olhava a janela, seus olhos ficavam de um azul tão intenso que ele queria arrasta-la até ele e novamente possui-la, mas permaneceu sério e tocou seu rosto cálido afim de traze-la com seus olhos para dentro dele. Para ela, ele podia embebeda-la que ela sequer se sentiria tão embriagada em seus olhos, em sua alma como ele fazia.

- Eu...Eu quero que isso seja mais que um caso, e para que isso ocorra, tanto você quanto eu devemos esquecer que existe tempo e que existem pessoas ao nosso redor, se é que você tem alguma objeção – Leon fora tão corajoso que até se sentia estranho, falar aquilo com tanta seriedade a quem ele ama tanto era o mesmo que se apunhalar uma faca e gira-la em seguida em seu peito. Estava ansioso, seu estomago revirava com medo de uma resposta negativa por parte dela.

- Por que faz isso? – Layla disse fria, quase tocando seu nariz no dele. Ele arregalou os olhos azuis perplexos – por que me embriaga em seus olhos, o que eles têm? – Layla tocou a pele suada dele e respondeu – concordo.

Ambos se beijaram, um novo e secreto e acima de tudo, beijo de namorados.

A porta se abrira, mas estavam absortos demais para perceber que um moreno, alto, que usava meias trocadas, com um óculos de lentes amarelas, entrara, parou e os observava, em completo e absoluto silencio.

Leon nem sequer sentira a presença de Kalos no ginásio, quem diria Layla. Ele descia perigosamente as mãos em direção às coxas dela, ela vestia uma blusa simples branca e uma calça que batia na altura da canela justa ao corpo exuberante de uma grande artista de circo, Kalos franzia a testa, e ela por outro lado subia suas belas e delicadas mãos por sobre seu peito forte sentindo sua respiração, Kalos cruzava os braços, Leon então desviou seus beijos da boca dela e delicadamente correu sua boca para seu queixo, beijando-o delicadamente, e então passou para seus ombros, Layla estava absorta naquilo, ela e ele eram namorados por quanto tempo o tempo lhes desse.

Mas subitamente Leon parou, suspendeu a cabeça vagarosamente, ele desejava que fosse Alan, que não fosse ele, por favor ele não. Sim era...

- Kalos?! – Leon disse atônito, após dizer aquilo sentiu as mãos de Layla apertarem tão fortemente suas costas que ele fez cara de dor, eles novamente estavam numa posição nada pudica, Layla estava praticamente sob Leon, e ele estava com suas mãos por sobre suas pernas, Layla então se afastou rápido dele – bojour...

- Continuem – Kalos disse calmamente como era típico dele – o meu assunto não é tão importante assim...

- Na...não Kalos, perdoe-nos – Layla tentava se arrumar, mas via nos olhos dele surpresa, ele foi o primeiro a saber que ela e Yuri estavam juntos, e agora era surpreendido por essa repentina relação – o que deseja?

- Vim aqui tratar dos contratos – Kalos era um homem, calmo, às vezes frio, mas sempre muito profissional, cuidava do Kaleido Star como ninguém e amava aquele lugar com sua vida, mas aos olhos de Leon, que tentava ao máximo traduzi-lo, não havia palavra melhor do que "estranho", ele apesar de ver a cena, se manteve realmente calmo, mas Leon via que ele estava inquieto, ao mesmo tempo que Leon via Alan como pai, provavelmente Kalos era um pai para Layla – como sabem, Alan me dissera a instantes atrás que você, Leon, iria para o Cirque, então seu contrato não será renovado, e ele acabará assim que o Festival se encerrar mas preciso que assine uma papelada, já você Layla...

- Eu desejo, sim, voltar ao Kaleido Star – Layla disse convicta, mas algo doía em seu peito, era essa fatídica separação.

- Bem então há uma longa batalha pela frente – Kalos disse serio a ela – seu pai está aqui na França, e ele me autuou dizendo que se eu renovasse seu contrato que estava em aberto como sabe, ele abriria um processo contra o Kaleido Star, e sejamos sinceros, não posso brigar com Kevin.

- Meu pai!? Aqui? – Layla disse atônita – mas ele não disse nada!

- Na verdade você não disse, ele veio ao Kaleido Star e perguntou por seu paradeiro, assim que soube que estava aqui ele veio atrás de você...E de mim conseqüentemente, vou lhe avisando ele não está nada feliz, muito menos com o seu rompimento, e quando souber que você está com ele – Kalos friamente apontou para Leon, e este teve vontade de bater nele – provavelmente se negará a aceitar seus desejos. Mas também lhes trago boas noticias, tanto vocês quanto Yuri e May entrarão como duplas do Kaleido Star, desejo-lhes sorte.

Kalos se virou e saiu em direção a porta. Sequer encarou Leon, abriu a porta mas Layla o interceptou, e ela delicadamente sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

- Não diga, não conte a ninguém de mim e Leon, por favor – ela disse calmamente a ele.

- Sua vida pessoal não é assunto meu, mas, Layla, Yuri tem direito de saber, apesar de não terem mais nada ele está aqui, e não é por causa do F.I.C. – Kalos saiu serio do ginásio.

Layla deixou que ele fechasse a porta, em seguida se virou para Leon, ele estava novamente a olhar a janela como se nada o atingisse, nem pelo fato de Kalos tê-los visto juntos, ela se sentia com raiva de ele sequer se importar de que tudo o que eles estavam fazendo era errado, e ele simplesmente não ligava, ela então falou:

- Meu pai está aqui, e eu terei de vê-lo em breve – Layla tentava manter a compostura, sabia que Leon era frio e egoísta e por mais que não quisesse pensar nele, ainda queria que fosse Yuri para que ele lhe desse a devida atenção.

- Você pretende ir vê-lo ao irá esperar que te procure? – Leon a interrogou delicadamente, tentando ao máximo parecer que se importava, por mais que aquilo fosse totalmente irrelevante para ele.

- Eu...Irei aguardá-lo, se falar com ele agora vetará a minha participação, em breve eu falarei com ele – Layla diminuíra um pouco sua raiva, mas ainda sentia que ele não se importava – e tenho que falar com Yuri também – ela sabia que ele não precisava saber disso mas ainda assim precisava saber a sua reação pelo fato de ele ir procurá-lo.

- O que você quer com ele? – Leon disse com os olhos cheios de raiva, para ele, ela deveria ao máximo acabar com o seu passado com Yuri, apesar de ele saber que estavam fadados a acabar e que ele novamente perderia para Yuri. – pensei que não quisesse mais nada com ele.

- Diferente de você, eu ligo para o sentimento dos outros Leon...- como era estranho saltá-lo pelo nome, ela nunca fizera isso, e definitivamente soava estranho tudo o que ela imaginava no passado dele, onde ficara, com quem vivia, o que fazia, Leon era um mistério, talvez maior do que a própria vida de Yuri ou de Kalos, e ela iria descobri-lo – vou conversar com ele sobre nós e nada mais, se me dá licença.

Layla sequer olhou para trás, pegou o seu agasalho de treinos e o vestiu virou-se rapidamente do caminho para chegar a Leon e saiu. Fez questão de bater a porta e deixa-lo "apreciando a vista", Leon se encheu de uma raiva que transpirava por seus poros, sabia que se ela não voltasse até o tempo de Alan retornar, ele seria penalizado, ele ficou parado na mesa, ainda fantasiando com o fato de ter dormido com ela, e 8o-la beijado, e o ciúme de imagina-la com Yuri, sozinhos, talvez se ele fizesse alguma coisa, ou a tentasse a algo, ele iria se sentir como quem não fez nada para impedir isso, o ciúmes o corrompia, gritava, parecia que mãos invisíveis o seguravam pelo pescoço e o sufocavam. Sim ele era extremamente ciumento com relação a algo que era seu, e ele mais do que nunca sabia disso, desde sua irmã, até Sora, vê-la com Ken fazia com que ele remoesse suas entranhas secretamente, agora que tinha Layla então, sequer dormia, ele sabia que era algo que ele precisava ao máximo controlar, mas não conseguia, se saísse atrás dela saberia com certeza de que estaria se importando. Faltava-lhe ar, algo o puxava.

- Não vou – Leon dizia para si mesmo – eu não vou não vou atrás dela, ela sabe se cuidar, ela não iria fazer nada! – "mas e se ele fizesse, e se Yuri a forçasse a algo?", pensava.

Leon levantou-se com raiva, sacudia os volumosos cabelos enquanto andava de um lado para o outro inquieto, o tempo passava, fazia quase vinte minutos após sua saída, ele não queria ir, mas foi vencido. Pegou seu moletom preto, com detalhes cinzas, fechou o zíper e saiu em direção a Layla.

Layla saíra apressada, o ginásio dele era vizinho ao dela. Pensava no que iria dizer, e tentava ao máximo respirar a fim de não descontar tudo o que Leon não fez nele. Delicadamente bateu a porta, fechava os olhos azuis vagarosamente, deixava o ar entrar e aguardava. Repentinamente a porta abriu. E ela a viu, não Yuri mas sim, uma jovem exuberante a abraça-lo com fervor.

Quando passou a repara-la viu algo que a fez se encher de raiva e ciúmes, um ciúme infundado diria, mas um ciúme de ex-namorada, com aquela pessoa lá dentro.

Ela era uma mulher linda ela diria, talvez uma das únicas que conseguiria competir com Cléo, tinha os olhos amarelos como o mel mais doce, levemente temperado com verde, alta, tinha um corpo inferior ao de Cléo, mas ainda assim suntuosa e intimidante, os lábios carnudos, eram ressaltados por um batom vermelho rubro, tinha os cabelos tão brancos quanto os de Leon, cortados na altura do ombro formavam cachos volumosos, estava toda vestida de branco, tinha uma blusa com um excitante decote, protegendo os seios fartos, uma mini-saia colada ao corpo desenhavam as pernas de modelo, e uma bota de cano alto elegante a tornava perigosa, perigo esse que estava abraçado a Yuri.

Conforme Layla entrava ela delicadamente se afastou do corpo do russo e encarou Layla com aqueles belos olhos, olhos de criança levada diria, ela andava em direção a porta e segurava um pesado mas suntuoso casaco de pele branco, ela docemente beijou a face de Yuri que se apresentava assustado por ver Layla, e passou por ela com graça e beleza, Layla pôde sentir o perfume doce no ar, e sequer virou para vê-la ir embora, ela fechou delicadamente a porta.

Layla tremia por dentro, ela sabia que estava errada, ela dormira com Leon, mas ver tal moça lá perturbou o coração da jovem, seria possível ela ainda sentir algo por ele? Se naquela manha ela já havia dito "eu te amo" para Leon? Ela mentira a respeito disso? Não, ela não mentira, escolhera o que seu coração de guerreira sempre quis agora ela tinha que aceitar as conseqüências.

- Yuri...Eu vim falar com você – Layla começou, era torturante imaginar que o que ela diria agora seria o fim para Yuri, a quem ela amou tanto e sem precedentes que sequer olhava para trás quando ele a chamava, mas agora ela pertencia Leon, e ele a ela, o fim estava em suas próximas palavras e a reação quanto a elas era um mistério.

- Olá Layla – Yuri respondeu calmamente e a deixou desconfortável, ela sequer lhe perguntou se estava bem, ou como estavam os treinos, e isso era do feitio de Leon, algo que ela precisava mudar, mas mesmo assim ele não se intimidou, sabia que aquela podia ser a volta deles, Yuri torcia para que fosse aquilo – não ligue para ela, ela só veio aqui porque nos conhecemos a um certo tempo sabe, mas não entendo o que ela faz aqui...

- Eu não preciso de suas explicações, afinal não temos mais nada – verdade, nada, eles não tinham mais nada, mas ela também sabia que sua relação com Leon era tão repentina quanto o frio que estava atingindo docemente Paris naquela época, uma hora acabaria e ela teria de enfrentar novamente o mundo, mas dessa vez, sozinha.

- Eu tenho que te dizer algo – Layla era uma mulher de fibra, tinha garra para vencer a tudo e a todos, e seria um crime enganar o coração de Yuri, que tão fortemente a amou, e muito menos o de Leon que confia tão fortemente no dela que ele preferiria morrer a ter que abandona-la, ela era sincera e verdadeira, tinha coragem, e sempre enfrentou tudo com unhas e dentes, e ela seria a estrela que sempre foi e sempre brilhou, por mais que desejasse não fazer aquilo, mas era a hora e esta era agora – eu estou envolvida com Leon, eu e...Ele estamos juntos, e venho aqui dizer isso antes que qualquer jornal, ou tablóide diga, estou sendo sincera e verdadeira com você espero que entenda.

O chão sumira naquela hora para Yuri, ela disse Leon? Layla se envolvera com Leon? Aquele maldito francês fez aquilo? Seria o troco por ele ter perdido a apresentação do Festival no qual Sophie morrera? Yuri se perdia em pensamentos e ações, o que deveria dizer não sabia, perdia cada movimento de voz, não sabia como agir, como era doloroso imaginar que ele, sim, a veria com outro, outro esse de nome Leon Oswald, o ser mais decrépito que o mundo poderia imaginar, com a sua deusa, o motivo pelo qual ele lutou, chorou, e quase perdeu, agora ele perdia para ele Leon.

- O que quer que eu diga? O que quer que eu faça? Layla eu estou aqui por você, eu amo você! Eu preciso de você! Por que ele? – Yuri avançou com violência para cima de Layla, a empurrou tão fortemente contra a porta que ela sequer teve chance de reagir, a dor assolava seu peito branco, lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos que buscavam nos nela amor, mas ele apenas via que ela sofria aquela dor calada como sempre fazia, seria Leon capaz de sentir a dor dela e conforta-la? Seria ele capaz de ama-la incondicionalmente como ele amou? Não ele não era ele saberia, e ela também tinha consciência disso, mas mesmo assim ela o escolheu.

Layla tocou seus doces cabelos loiros, secou suas lagrimas e levantou seu rosto. Ela sentia que ele a amava tanto que seria capaz de nadar o Rio Sena de ponta a ponta por ela, mas ela agora jurou seu amor a outro, por mais que soubesse que trocou um amor de uma vida interia por um que acabaria em algumas semanas, um amor de chama curta, que se extinguiria como uma vela, mas marcaria como uma ferida doce, bela e devastadoramente triste como um ponto negro em seda branca, escolhera Leon.

- Sinto muito, não peço que me espere, mas aguarde o meu retorno, siga sua vida incondicionalmente Yuri – Layla queria mais do que nunca correr, correr para Leon, chorar no peito forte dele, até que não pudesse respirar mais, o que ela fazia com Yuri os céus nunca iriam perdoar, sua alma iria gritar e seu ser iria se despedaçar aos poucos, mas agora ela precisava ser apenas ela e Leon.

Yuri escorregou vagarosamente até o chão, e chorava um choro silencioso nos pés de sua amada, ele não iria permitir que aquilo ocorresse, não com Leon, parecia que agora o destino realmente o faria aceitar aquele acordo...

- Vá embora, eu...Tenho que treinar, May logo chegará aqui e ela não quer te ver, você acha que foi eu fui o único a ser ferido com essa historia, mas se engana, eu, Sora, May, Cléo e até Julian fomos vitimas, você e Leon se merecem, por sequer respeitar o fato de que amores vêem e vão, mas poucos são tão verdadeiros quanto o meu, mas vocês se amam e pisam nos outros sem precedentes, boa sorte Layla, mas amor igual ao meu você nunca terá – Yuri suspendeu o corpo pesado e dilacerado no ar, e ergueu a negra face a altura dos olhos de Layla – e lembre-se, Leon só tem olhos para Cléo, ele já fez isso com muitas outras, se você pensa que ele é o Deus da Morte apenas porque Sophie morrera se engana, você é mais uma na lista dele.

- Adeus Yuri – Layla saiu com violência do ginásio, bateu a porta, andava dura por entre o caminho cercado de floreiras que morriam e se tornavam marrons. Por que ele disse aquilo? Ela sabia que era mentira o amor dela, duraria apenas algumas semanas. Algumas semanas que ela deveria ao máximo se sentir feliz com Leon e mais ninguém.

Começou a correr, queria chegar ao ginásio e se abraçar a Leon e não 8olta-lo nunca mais, tinha um longo dia ainda, mas seria um longo dia ao lado de Leon...

Era ele que vinha ali adiante, os cabelos esvoaçantes corriam em sua direção, a encantava, aquele encanto de garota apaixona que era. Ele a interceptou, via que chorava muito, estava assustada e...Arrependida, talvez por causa dele, ou do romance deles, e sabia o quanto era imenso o amor de Yuri por ela, mas agora ele realmente sabia que ela se entregara para ele definitivamente e por mais que Yuri a amasse, ele, Leon era agora dono daquele corajoso e infamado coração de fênix.

- Eu...Yuri...Eu...- Layla tentava manter dialogo com Leon, as pesadas mãos dele seguravam seu rosto, mas seus doces dedos interceptaram seus lábios trêmulos. Layla sentia a respiração quente dele em direção aos seus lábios, mas por que ele não a beijava?

- Não quero saber, sei que estou errado mas quero só ficar com você, Layla eu te amo, mesmo que seja só por esse pouco tempo – Leon então correu seus lábios naquelas doces e rosadas maçãs do rosto, e recolhia cada lagrima dela que derramava, queria que o tempo fosse algo que ele controlasse, para poder amar algo que ele procurava a vida inteira.

* * *

Naquela noite, que antecederia o dia no qual o Festival começaria, Alan lhes fez o favor de sair para tomar um ar a fim de colocar as suas ideais no lugar. Leon e Layla iriam aproveitar o fato de que ele saíra, passaram a noite juntos, felizes como se fossem casados, se deliciaram por estar novamente corpo com corpo, e suas almas se tocavam freqüentemente. O fim estava tão próximo que os deixava tensos, a saudade daqueles breves mas românticos momentos era incessante e cruel. Foram as mais belas duas semanas de sua vida, e em seguida provavelmente as mais cruéis também, Layla havia vestido uma blusa preta cacharrel de lã de Leon enquanto este permanecia na cama coberto apenas com um pesado cobertor a fim de espantar o frio.

Layla encarava as belas prateleiras de livros de Leon, grandes autores repousavam nelas, e grandes duvidas que estava disposta a esclarecer.

- Você comprou tudo isso sozinho? – ela disse docemente enquanto corria os dedos pelos livros.

- Não, alguns eu furtava da biblioteca no caminho da escola, até mais ou menos meus 16 anos quando comecei a trabalhar de verdade com um emprego que não fosse circense ai eu os pagava. Era a biblioteca nacional eles colocavam somente livros novos, e geralmente depois que eu afanava um já havia outro no lugar...

- Então você não é inocente de seus atos? – ela respondia com um tom alegre na voz.

- Não, nem um pouco, mas não tinha como paga-los e só comecei a rouba-los porque comecei a estudar literatura e eles me chamaram a atenção, principalmente os renascentistas e os romancistas como Goethe, o qual eu mais gosto – Leon na cama via o quão excitante suas curvas eram ressaltadas na larga blusa, o perfume dela se impregnava na blusa, que ele mesmo jurou que não lavaria.

- Onde você ficou todo esse tempo? – Layla começou a buscar respostas no mais belo e provocante Deus da Morte que conhecia, apesar de ele estar muito mais dócil que o normal.

- Você diz da época que Sophie morreu até a hora em que apareci no Kaleido Star? – ela afirmou com a cabaça, e ele então prosseguiu – eu me escondi um período numa casa de campo na Itália, eu tinha dinheiro por causa de meus pais que eram abastados, e me abriguei lá, não precisava trabalhar pois me mantinha com o dinheiro deles, ficava muito tempo sozinho assim adquiri essa personalidade hostil, mais tarde vi que o Kaleido Star tinha perdido sua estrela, você, e ai decidi tocar a minha vida logo que soube que Cléo realmente ficara com Julian...

- Entendo, todos esses livros, você não tem revistas de pornografia nem nada? – Leon soltou uma doce e envergonhada risada – imagino que você sendo adolescente não pensa nisso? – adolescente era a palavra mais duvidosa que ele possivelmente diria que era, tanto para ela quanto para ele, mais eram como crianças, jovens que aprendiam a amar, viver, sonhar e sofrer, num mundo que não tem piedade de ninguém, isso era algo que ele tinha certeza que era.

- Existem romances eróticos para isso, e sim depois que eu passei a andar com Julian, ele me fez o favor de contaminar a minha mente, estenda os braços – Leon disse docemente, se levantou da cama e delicadamente repousou suas mãos na cintura dela, que era acobertada por sua blusa, porem deixava aquelas belas pernas virginais aparecerem, ela tocava só a beirada da mais alta estante com a ponta dos dedos, afinal não era muito alta quanto ele, esta quase tocava o teto – a partir dessa altura encontram-se os livros menos pudicos – ele estendeu o braço e pegou um livro somente, Layla podia sentir a doce respiração dele em seus cabelos – este é do Marques de Sade, acho que o mais perigoso que tenho.

- Posso ver? – Layla disse com olhos inocentes.

- Isso não é apropriado para tal dama – então Leon o colocou no lugar e puxou um de uma prateleira mais abaixo, Layla fez cara de brava, mas deixou que ele prosseguisse – esse é mais apropriado – e entregou um livro do autor Goethe, de nome "Os Sofrimentos do Jovem Werther" - é um bom romance, trabalhoso, típico de autores românticos, leia pode me devolver quando quiser.

- Werther, gostei do nome... – ela disse revirando o livro, ele cheirava a pó mas estava em ótimo estado.

- "O que eu sei, todos podem saber; meu coração, porém, só a mim pertence", a frase mais bonita do livro em minha opinião – Leon então arrastou Layla para a cama e a fez se sentar.

Ela já imaginava o resultado daquela pausa, porem sabia mais do que nunca que era necessário uma atitude, mesmo sendo essa a mais cruel possível...

- Eu sei que nem você nem eu queremos isso mas...- Leon se ajoelhou a frente dela e recostou suas mãos sobre as dele – entenda, o que fizemos acaba aqui, nesse exato dia, amanha entraremos por aquela porta, e ai tudo se acabará, saiba Layla que eu ...Te amo, por mais que saiba que vou perder, mas saiba também que eu sou incapaz de te arrastar ao meu mundo, e que não posso prender a mais bela e corajosa fênix nele, quando esse dia raiar isso ...Será passado, seremos artistas de circo, profissionais como você é, e seremos então...Vencedores...

- Eu queria não vencer, queria fazer isso eterno, eu te entendo, talvez apesar de minhas chamas, talvez ainda não seja forte o suficiente para iluminar seu caminho por muito tempo...- Layla se sentia fraca mas sabia que ele estava sendo sincero com ela, e realmente nem mesmo o tempo poderia combater aquele sentimento.

- Quero que você ilumine somente o seu, eu fiz isso comigo, agora tenho que aceitar a verdade.- Leon também se sentia diminuto com aquela atitude dele, queria lutar, queria mais uma vez fugir, mas aceitou que perdera, beijou as costas de suas mãos e recostou sua cabeça no colo dela.

Como ele mudara, Layla via, ele era adestrado para ser rude com outros, mas com ela tinha encanto, olhos de Deus, era controlador, sabia como domina-la com seus olhos sentia que ele era mais do que Leon, era um Deus e visivelmente era talvez por isso que suas parceiras se rendiam a tais atrocidades, queriam apenas estar com ele, o Jovem Leon, difícil de se penetrar, mas uma vez dentro você não iria querer sair, e era justamente por isso que era aquela hora em que ela devia docemente se afastar dele, aquela era a hora. Layla então e ajoelhou a altura dele, e a sua frente disse:

- Irei me afastar, iremos quando o sol raiar sermos Layla Hamilton e Leon Oswald, mas até lá, essa noite ainda somos amantes, somos apenas amantes...- Layla terminou por beija-lo com louvor, com lagrimas que escorriam dos olhos, queria esquecer que nem seu pai nem seu ex-namorado eram capazes de existir, era agora apenas ela e ele e quatro paredes, seu mundo...

Layla e Leon dormiram abraçados a restante da noite deles, mas alguém naquela cama não dormira e era ela, a bela flor selvagem. Deitada ao lado dele, ambos nus, corpo com corpo, ele apoiado com sua cabeça na nuca dela, repousava sua mão em sua cintura, ela permaneceu acordada, olhando a janela, pedindo aos céus que ele não subisse ao céu, não tocasse os céus, nem mostrasse o quanto claro era o dia, ela queria a penumbra, a noite, que guarda as verdades e mistérios, que apaga as duvidas e lamentos com suas trevas. Que ele não viesse que se esquecesse da humanidade. Mas sabemos que um novo dia sempre vem, sempre nos dá o ar da graça, da vida e de uma nova chance.

Ele raiava silenciosamente, aos poucos dominava o quarto com seu calor, e ela apenas quieta, chorava, "era ontem só meu, e hoje eu o perderei para o mundo no qual pertenço" ela pensava. Ele logo tocou sua face e demorou a sentir o seu calor, deixou uma lagrima cair, e essa logo se secou em sua face, naquele caminho apenas aquela sensação de que um sentimento passou ali:

- Isso, roube o que eu conquistei, você me batizou e agora o tira de mim, mas não seque minhas lagrimas elas são as únicas que restarão no final – Layla sussurrou quieta enquanto ele tomava o quarto.

Ela docemente puxou a mão esquerda de Leon que repousava em sua cintura e a arrastou até seus lábios, e a beijou, deixou uma leve marca, enquanto ele dormia. Em seguida se levantou, juntou suas roupas e foi para o seu quarto, o dia raiou, e agora não haveria mais volta, Layla Hamilton então voltou das cinzas para brilhar como fênix.

Esperando ela delicadamente fechar a porta de seu quarto, Leon abriu os olhos, e viu a marca que ela deixara em sua mão, em seguida ele beijou-a, aguardou mais um pouco e também se levantou era o dia e ele deveria acontecer...

Como nos livros, alguém sempre perde, mas na vida todos perdem algo para conquistar um destino novo, então que fosse aquele ao menos um premio de consolação a ambos derrotados...


	15. Portas

Cap XII – Portas

Foi naquele maldito dia, daquela maldita manhã, que Alan os arrastou aos seus lamentos e aos seus desafios.

Lá estavam eles, belos, perfeitos, mas assustados, parados as portas do hotel onde todos os artistas se hospedavam, que era anexado ao pavilhão do Festival. Leon Oswald e Layla Hamilton já sentiam o cheiro da carniça a se espalhar pelo ar, os olhos perfurantes estavam a poucos metros atrás daquela porta eletrônica. Parados a frente dela jaziam também seus pensamentos, na noite anterior, na qual, aliás, fora a ultima deles juntos, eles disseram que a partir do memento que cruzassem a porta eles seriam artistas, frios, calculistas e vencedores, mas a frente daquela porta era isso que queriam?

Queriam enterrar seus sentimentos? Queriam respirar aquele ar maldito? Não, não queriam, mas iriam finalmente aceitar, o Deus da Morte jamais iria poder sufocar a Fênix Dourada e ela talvez não fosse forte o suficiente para permanecer ao seu lado.

Que ambos padecessem naquele lugar, seriam, a partir daquela hora, daquele momento, apenas parceiros, a primavera deixava Paris naquela hora, o vento frio já cortava suas delicadas faces, esfriava os corações...

- Andem! Ou terei que empurrá-los! – Alan gritou em suas costas com raiva – é só uma maldita porta!

Sim, maldita porta...

Leon e Layla atravessaram a porta, ela delicadamente abriu-se para eles, e suas narinas foram surpreendidas por aqueles hálitos de veneno, pelo ar contaminado pela inveja, luxuria e ganância.

Todas as trips possíveis se encontravam lá, das mais pacificas as mais audaciosas, passando pelas em ascensão até as perigosas, e todas elas olhavam para eles. Olhares vulgares, já sabiam do romance, olhares ociosos, sabiam do favoritismo, olhares de censura, ela e ele não pertenciam ao mesmo mundo, e eles não pertenciam aquele lugar.

O Kaleido Star também estava lá, Layla viu mas preferiu disfarçar, Leon não era bem-vindo lá, ela também viu Yuri e May, e ele estava diferente ela podia dizer, seria por causa da conversa que tiveram na semana que se passara, ou era porque o escândalo daquela união se tornara publico? May, por outro lado via aquela cena com dor, no ano anterior era ela entrando com ele, com o maior e melhor artista de circo do mundo, ela agora estava sendo deixada de lado, Mia a Ana olhavam com desdém para aquela cena, e Kalos jazia serio ao lado de Sara que apesar de acompanhar os pensamentos maliciosos dos outros, percebia que algo mudara Layla, um algo intenso, novo, o que era nem ela sabia, mas fazia Layla a mulher mais radiante do Festival. Sora não estava lá, ainda, mas iria aparecer.

Leon sobrepôs a mão direita nos ombro como num movimento involuntário de defesa para com ele e Layla e a forçou a seguir, ela involuntariamente segurou sua mão com coragem, assim ele avançou para o balcão e disse:

- Oswald e Hamilton, Kaleido Star - Leon disse secamente a balconista que se derretia ao vê-lo pessoalmente.

- Quartos de solteiro ou de casal? – ela disse envergonhada.

- De solteiro – ele disse.

- De casal - ela disse junto.

Ambos se encararam.

- Pensei que quisesse ficar sozinha – Leon a interrogou.

- Isso é o que eu tenho certeza que não quero – Layla respondeu nervosa.

- Quarto de casal e ponha no meu nome – Leon terminou por se registrar.

Alan de longe observava como os dois combinavam, eles queimavam, ardiam em chamas, eram o casal perfeito, que ele iria ter a honra de destruir, afinal trato é trato.

Após concluírem o registro, Leon pegou as chaves e estavam para subir quando o orgulho da França apareceu.

Por entre a porta, surgiram Cléo e Julian. Ele estava finamente elegante, vestia uma calça social preta, blusa branca e uma sobretudo cinza riscado, seus loiros cabelos estavam presos na trança mas reluziam como ouro, um belo óculos escuros fumê cobria seus olhos, e a tira- colo Cléo. Cléo esbanjava beleza, vestia o mesmo vestido no qual Layla a vira, mas desta vez com uma faixa negra.

Eles andavam como a realeza naquele hall, arrastavam olhares e comentários, e eles apenas curtiam a sensação. Julian fez o registro, ele lançou a Leon um olhar graciosamente satisfeito, e em seguida um olhar malicioso para Layla, assinou o papel e parou a frente de Leon:

- Que grandessíssima honra concorrer com vocês, será prazeroso imaginar o resultado – Julian disse, como se comprasse briga com Leon, já Cléo encarava Leon com olhos frios e raivosos – espero que vença o melhor.

Ao longe, em meio a murmúrios, Ana interrogava Mia:

- Quem é aquela jovem que está encarando Leon? – ela questionava Mia.

- Ela é a ex-namorada de Leon, dizem que ela o traiu – Mia respondia, olhado por cima de seus óculos – com o rapaz bonitão ao lado dela.

- Ah, agora já podemos imaginar o porque ele é tão frio – Ana e Mia trocavam risadinhas.

- Quietas – Kalos as fez calar e disse serio - a vida pessoal deles fica da porta para fora.

Leon sequer respondeu a Julian, arrastou Layla para o elevador, ela o seguiu. Estava amedrontada com aquele olhar, com aqueles olhares, algo estava errado. Conforme Leon arrastava Layla, eles passaram pelo Kaleido Star, ele reparou que nem Sora nem Ken estavam lá, cumprimentou o pessoal com um aceno de cabeça, e seguiu, Layla exclamou apenas um olá e segui caminho com Leon, já Yuri fitou fortemente Leon, e principalmente as mãos dadas deles, realmente aquele seria a ultima escala de Leon em sua vida de problemas, ou resolvia tudo naquele antro, ou padeceria tentando.

Quando o elevador chegou Leon entrou e sequer reparou que Layla estava ociosa.

- Quer ficar? – ele disse.

- Não, quero ir com você...- Layla disse hesitante.

- Não precisa subir se não quiser – Leon tornou a falar, mas dessa vez friamente.

Layla então entrou no elevador quieta, olhando para o chão.

- Bem-vinda ao meu mundo – Leon disse, rígido.

- Como você vive com essas pessoas que desejam sua queda? – Layla disse triste.

- Eu não vivo...Sobrevivo –Leon a encarou friamente – quando eu disse no ginásio, que era um romance sem precedentes, e por sobre todas as conseqüências, era disso que eu estava falando, assim, eu te pergunto – Leon a empurrou fortemente contra a parede do elevador, passou a mão direita pôs seu pescoço de forma que seu antebraço roçasse sua nuca e tocou com as pontas dos dedos da mão esquerda os lábios de Layla, e ele então tomou a personalidade do real Leon que Layla sempre temeu, ele violentamente virou seu rosto, segurando-o pelo queixo e ele sussurrou tenebrosamente em seus ouvidos – você é capaz de amar e enfrentar tudo para ficar comigo? Se nem mesmo eu suporto a pressão? Eu respiro porque é involuntário, eu como, pois põem comida a minha frente, e eu vivo pois acredito que se eu me matar talvez nunca mais veja minha família, então, Layla, a que mundo você quer pertencer?

A porta se abriu, e eles se encontravam no andar do quarto deles, Leon seguiu caminho e largou Layla na parede do elevador, ela se arrastou a até sair do elevador, e em seguida se apoiou nas paredes do corredor onde escorregou até o chão e calada sentia ainda os olhares malévolos por sobre ela e ele e enfim eles.

Leon largou a porta aberta para ela entrar, sabia que ela iria se demorar, ele então entrou no chuveiro, apenas tirou o casaco cinza que o cobria e o sapato caro e deixou a água fria cair por sobre seus ombros, sobre suas roupas negras, repetia silenciosamente, enquanto a ouvia padecer em pensamentos no corredor:

- Desculpe, eu não tive escolha, eu tinha que faze-lo, Layla desculpa, mas...- Lagrimas suas se confundiam com a água fria que tocava seu corpo e assolava sua alma – você não pertence a esse mundo, você não pertence a mim, não sou seu príncipe no cavalo branco, sou apenas Leon.

Ele e ela choravam sozinhos, perdidos, desolados, ela com medo e ele culpado, fazer sua amada temê-lo era terrível, mas mais ainda eram as pessoas, que ali estavam, prontos para derruba-los e vence-los.

Layla não demorou a se recuperar, ela levantou a cabeça, secou as poucas lagrimas, essas pareciam estar secando, mas seguiu caminho e entrou no quarto de hotel. Ele era finamente decorado com moveis modernos, tinha uma linda sacada que ia de ponta a ponta do aposento e tinha um conjunto de sofá de couro marrom ao centro decorado com flores nas mesas laterais. O quarto de casal era elegante, tinha uma cama delicadamente coberta com lençóis finos, alem de ter a continuação da sacada. Era branco e tinha detalhes em preto, e por sobre essa cama jazia Leon, estava com as costas molhadas, os cabelos estavam amarrados por sobre essa, e vestia uma calça preta justa ao corpo, estava deitado de bruços na cama, e permanecia calado, Layla sentou-se ao lado dele e o interrogou:

- Tomou banho? – ela disse descalçando os sapatos brancos.

Ele não respondeu, sequer abriu os olhos, ela teve dificuldade de achar que ele estava dormindo ou apenas quieto com sempre fazia. Era estranho ver tão hostil ser dormindo, um sono calmo, belo e doce, seria ele aquele anjo de asas negras que todos viam? Ou por baixou de sua rigidez ele era apenas mais um ser maltratado por esse mundo? Layla podia ver cada gota que percorria seu corpo, cada movimento de seu pulmão e como cada uma dessas gotas desciam por entre suas costas largas, seus olhos estavam inchados e, sua face estava delicadamente perturbada, seus cabelos revoltos deixavam marcas de gotas na cama ou pingavam e sumiam no carpete do chão.

Queria toca-lo, sentir aquela alma fervorosa num momento de meditação. Talvez fosse calma. Ela esticou a mão direita em direção a ele, se ajoelhou, e sentia a respiração dele, longa com uma bela parada e via os músculos se contraírem, ociosa, ela parou a milímetros de distancia, mas depois avançou. Com a ponta dos dedos percorria os braços fortes, subia pelo sulco rígido das costas e tocou os cabelos. Eles carregavam o perfume dele, aquela era a marca registrada dele, os enrolava em suas mãos, deixava se levar por ele. Esse monstro que a encantou. Que lábios doces, que ...

Ela se assustou, foi violentamente para trás, sentia uma ponta de dor e arrependimento. Leon a agarrou firmemente pelo braço, estava com os olhos vermelhos e se sentia perdido. O que ela queria?

- O que quer? - ele disse ainda agarrando seu braço, ela estava pendurada a ele, e não conseguia se soltar, ele esfregou os olhos usando a mão na qual a agarrava, parecia que esquecera o que segurava, quando fez isso, Layla foi violentamente arrastava para frente e pendurada a ele, ficaram nariz a nariz.

- Sua mão...Está me prendendo...- Layla dizia enquanto corava levemente sentindo-o tão próximo dela.

Leon abriu a mão e ela caiu sentada no carpete. Ele tinha olhar de criança, porem ele voltava gradativamente ao seu estado de Deus. Breve ela perderia aquele jovem que ama sem precedentes, corajoso e ambicioso. Mas era chegada a hora.

A noite já podia ser vista ao longe, no horizonte de Paris. Amanha de manhã o inicio do fim iria finalmente domina-los pela ultima e mais imponente vez.

Ela sentada no chão não entendia tal reação, por que era assim? Ele apenas percorreu com as mãos os finos cabelos, e determinada hora inalou o perfume que eles exalavam. Conforme os sentia fitava-a sem dó, a pobre fênix a sua frente tinha olhos raivosos, rancorosos, derrotados, como ele tinha.

- O que pretendia? – ele perguntou rígido, tinha os olhos baixos e olhando-a de cima para baixo dava-lhe um olhar superior que a incomodava, era esse olhar que ela mais detestava nele, aquele olhar arrogante.

- Nada da sua conta - ela se levantou violentamente e andou em direção a porta – vou tomar banho – poderia sair?

"Ela quer que eu saia?" ele pensou, algo mudara realmente naquela hora, fora-se o romance, foram-se as horas de amor eterno, agora tudo voltava ao seu estado natural, o mundo dos palcos chamavam-nos de volta. Um caminho sem volta.

Que fosse assim, isso estava fadado a acontecer, aquela derrota, aquela perda, aquela paixão se apagaria de suas doces mentes, se tornaria memória, se tornaria um espaço incompreendido entre o tempo e o espaço, mas seria algo que com o tempo se tornaria real ou ilusão?

Ele saiu secamente do quarto, roubou um dos travesseiros e uma coberta e se dirigiu ao sofá, ela o aguardou sair e então fechou a porta do banheiro.

Dormiram afastados um do outro, um do calor do outro, ou melhor, sequer dormiram. Ele recostado no sofá, via a lua refletir suas memórias como na noite em que vira Julian, ele se recordou de Cléo, a moça da qual amara, maldita hora de se lembrar dela, ele a amou tanto que se esqueceu de viver, e agora vive tanto que queria amar...amar a moça do quarto ao lado.

Ela por outro lado, deitada na cama, apenas com o roupão de banho sentia que deveria pensar que Yuri estaria a algumas horas de vê-la atuar e de beijar Leon, o beijo que selaria aquele romance...Ele ainda a amaria se a visse com outro?

"Gostaria de prever a próxima porta que virá a parecer a minha frente, e saber o que haveria atrás dela" ele pensou, quando se levantou do sofá. Parou a centímetros da porta branca decorada com vidros que juntos desenhavam um pássaro, "gostaria que ela se abrisse" ela também pensou a milímetros dela. Ambos encaravam aquele mínimo trajeto, um movimento e estariam frente a frente novamente....

Mas o que um dia o os selou, já não estava mais ao alcance deles, já não eram mais capazes de sincronizar suas almas, de sentir o que o outro sentia, de perceber que não haverá aquela pessoa a quem se corre quando tudo dá errado. Eram agora como o sol e a lua, dividem o mesmo céu, aquele quarto de hotel, sabem suas funções e seus corretos momentos de brilhar e encantar, como na técnica de amanha, mas eram incapazes de se encarar, como aquela porta....

Portas que dividem momentos, que separam vidas, que aguardam para ser abertas... oportunidades que vem e vão, passam aparecem em nossa vidas, se escancaram e não a abrimos, essas horas, são as horas em que o tempo deveria voltar, e quem sabe um eclipse poderia ter acontecido ...talvez...

Eles voltaram as suas camas e dormiram, se aquele seria o dia, que o encarassem com nobreza, com ardor, como artistas, como Layla Hamilton e Leon Oswald...como estrelas. Como o sol e a lua que precisam coexistir apesar de que nunca realmente iriam se encontrar...

Treinar, sofrer, lutar, amar...Esses sentimentos refletiam aquela noite, a Grande Noite, a noite na qual eles, Cléo, Julian, Leon, Layla, Yuri e May iriam brilhar, mas nem sempre brilhar significa vencer.

Eram quase seis horas da tarde, de um dia frio, a primavera finalmente deixava Paris, numa hora em que talvez aquele singelo calor, vista e cores fossem mais necessárias do que apenas ser uma estação, seria uma fuga ao até uma salvação para as almas que sequer sabiam que nessa noite demônios iriam lutar, anjos iriam padecer e fênix iriam queimar.

Apesar de estarem no mesmo quarto agora tudo era diferente, eles estavam diferentes, acordaram na manhã em que encarariam um adeus e sequer conversaram, ela se arrumava e já se aquecia, ele mergulhava em sua mente como sempre fazia, mas o tempo passa, passa e não pára e logo a tormenta começou...

Agora restavam apenas duas horas para o inicio e sabe-se lá que horas iriam se apresentar, saberiam dali a instantes, entretanto agora já não havia mais volta...

Um homem chamava os artistas nos corredores dos andares do hotel cinco estrelas, gritava as chamadas e pedia para que os artistas descessem para a concentração, nem todos queriam descer.

Leon estava sereno, sentado no parapeito da sacada, via Layla prender os cabelos dourados num rabo que virou trança e a seguir em um coque que fora espetado por uma longa pena branca. Não estava vestida ainda, mas estava bela, nervosa, mas bela. Arrumava suas coisas rápido, vestia apenas um jeans, tênis e uma blusa azul de alça. Na noite retrasada já haviam conversado sobre suas decisões, seus anseios e duvidas porém tinham se amado, uma ultima e mais marcante noite.

Assuntos desde onde vieram, até seus grandes medos rolaram, mas assim marcaram suas almas com um amor bandido, que acabaria dali a algumas horas e um ultimo encontro fora marcado, logo apos a técnica, o encerramento e uma última batalha tudo aquilo terminaria apos um premio, um ultimo encontro no local onde tudo começou... 

Layla seria levada para um hotel ao norte de Paris logo apos aquele encontro, em seguida iria para a Alemanha onde gravaria um filme, e dali para um destino incerto rumo as suas sombras ou a um novo começo, e ele, ele viveria novamente seu Deus aa Morte.  
Encontrava-se a aprecia-la, afinal talvez nunca mais poderia ver tão privilegiada vista dela. Só comum uma calça semi-aberta, o peito nu exposto seus violentos cabelos desarrumados, iria interpretar o seu fim, assinar um contrato de morte e embarcar numa viagem sem volta em companhia de um demônio decadente mas que tinha orgulho do pobre órfão de pais, dono de um força de Leão, alma de guerreiro e vitima de um coração apaixonado por tantas fênix quanto sua carne podia alimentar, para se consumir em pó das cinzas, penas das asas, ora brancas que o iniciaram nos palcos a segurar suas mãos quando se equilibrava no trapézio, ora negras ao consumi-lo e por ela ser envenenado e traído, ora douradas que se inflamavam com a paixão, coragem e.. Duvida, esse era ele, belo, forte, mas apenas Leon. 

Layla porém, ainda era atormentada por suas duvidas, perseguida pelos belos olhos do Deus da Morte, sentia que a foice negra do fim daquela jornada a rondava mas era friamente e dolorosamente amarrada por duras correntes de nome verdade. Aquela decisão de contar sobre Julian e Cléo agora não era tão arriscada, sabia que iria perder para Cléo de qualquer maneira, mas corria o risco de acabar por ser mais uma marca na alma atormentada dele, seu amor pertenceria a ele até a hora em que vencerem e finalmente aceitarem o fim prematuro dessa doce envenenada paixão. Seu desejo mais do que nunca era de correr para Yuri, mas este talvez não iria aceita-la. Ter algo que você acha que irá possuir eternamente é um erro árduo de tolerar, mar guardá-lo para um futuro próximo é razoavelmente melhor tanto para ela quanto para ele. Se alguém tinha que saber a verdade era ele, e quem deveria contar por bem ou por mal tinha que ser ela.  
"Ah Leon porque não me abraça e me domina e me faz esquecer isso?" Layla pensava enquanto socava as roupas na mala enquanto ele a encarava docemente com aquele jeito sensual de ser e observar.

Mas foram interrompidos por uma batida seca na porta maciça.

- Chegaram – Leon disse absorto, abotoou a calça e colocou uma negra camisa de alça – espere aqui se não quiser se envolver – em seguida fechou as belas portas de correr por trás dele separou a sala do quarto.

Leon abriu a porta e deu passagem a quatro pessoas, Kalos, Alan, uma senhora e um homem de meia idade que tinha aparência de quem pertencera a magia doa palcos. Todos se sentaram no sofá de couro marrom, mas apenas Leon e Alan ficaram em pé. Leon se apoiou ao fundo da sala, enquanto Alan se servia de um caro vinho do bar.

- Bem Leon, vamos direto ao ponto - o homem começou – eu represento o Cirque du Soleil e vim aqui te propor um contrato de trabalho.

- Pelo que eu sei eu teria de ganhar, não? – Leon disse rápido e olhou para Alan. Ele o encarou duramente como se duvidasse da capacidade de seu treinador para com seu aluno.

- Bem – o homem tossiu seco – você ainda é o melhor de todos por isso estamos aqui.

O homem então começou a citar os termo do contrato, como benefícios e regras, Leon as escutava atentamente e Layla por trás da porta também. Ela quieta, ouvia tudo, desde o salário, consideravelmente alto até o fato de que passaria a morar Canadá. O Cirque era bem mais rígido do que o Kaleido Star, lá ele não poderia ter seus ataques de fúria, muito menos machucar os outros, mas teria livre escolha quanto às parceiras e se quisesse poderia até pedir a contratação de alguma. Quando mais tarde terminou a citação dos termos, o homem concluiu:

- Bom, se você concorda e aceita é só assinar e você poderá embarcar quando o festival acabar – o homem tinha um olhar ambicioso, já a mulher torcia as mãos constantemente, ela seria a testemunha na efetivação do contrato – então o que me diz?

Ele estendeu o contrato e uma caneta, Leon então ouviu um baque seco na porta a suas costas, Layla apoiara a cabeça no vidro, ele olhou para o canto, em direção a porta e pegou a caneta e o papel.

"Ele vai assinar? Eu quero que ele assine?" Layla refletia com a cabeça apoiada no vidro.

- Assine Leon – Alan pressionava-o – vamos, eu e Kalos temos mais o que fazer.

- Não me apresse! – ele respondeu rispidamente – eu já volto...- Leon se dirigiu a porta e ameaçou abri-la, mas Alan começou rapidamente a conversar com ele em italiano, língua na qual aprendeu a falar devido a sua convivência com Cléo e sua treinadora, Agatha.

- essa você perdeu, você vai consulta-la, mas já perdeu - Alan falava com raiva - sabe que por mais que não queiram vocês ganharão, confio no meu taco.

- eu posso "acidentalmente" não ir - os olhos de Leon queimavam.

- você tem um rabo muito grande para perder - Alan avançou um pouco e então o encarou - ela nunca vai ser sua, ela pertence apenas às chamas dela, você pode lutar, porem em algum tempo ela vai se apagar de uma maneira que você vai querer nunca tê-la conhecido, assine Leon, você vêm lutando contra uma maré que sempre te arrastará para lá...

Leon parou, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

- Não me sigam! – ela bateu a porta e então a encarou.

Layla havia se trocado, vestira a sua roupa de palco. Lembrava realmente um anjo, aquele anjo que ele desejava tanto, vestia o colan branco que formava um degrade dos ombros em direção as pernas de branco a um azul turquesa, com um laço de seda transparente branco com as pontas deste douradas decorando o fim das costas, um ombro coberto e outro exposto, as costas abertas desenhando aquele caminho que um dia seus lábios percorreram, era ela, a pessoa na qual, naquele dia iria embora. Uma maquiagem leve a iluminava e parecia que agora o tempo poderia sumir, ele ao menos estaria feliz em aprecia-la para todo o sempre.

- Estou...Pronta – sua voz tremula estava com um tom de raiva e tristeza – decidi me trocar afinal seremos chamados em breve...

- Eu posso não assinar, posso ficar no Kaleido Star se você quiser.

- Não, assine, essa luta o arrastará para lá de qualquer maneira e... por mais que não queira, talvez é isso que você precisa para crescer – parecia que o que ela queria convergia com as idéias de Alan e isso o perturbou, mas Layla ainda estava estranha, assustada mas determinada – não vou te prender...

- Diga que não quer que eu assine! – Leon se alterou sem motivo algum, avançou contra Layla, a agarrou fortemente pelos braços com suas mãos fortes e a chacoalhou um pouco – diga...O...Que...Você...QUER! – ele gritou alto, o som ecoou pelo quarto e pôde ser ouvido na outra sala o que fez todos ficarem apreensivos. Não queria ir, queria ela. Em seguida a largou. Esta se assustou com tal reação, foi meio que arremessada por sobre a cama, mas se levantou com violência, sentia sua ira de fênix de volta aos poucos afinal não tinha mais o que lutar...

- ASSINE! – ela então gritou, com força e se posicionou fortemente contra ele, contraia as mãos com violência e se impunha.

Ambos estavam parados frente a frente, ela tentava fugir de lá, e ele mantinha-se forte apesar de sua fraqueza, papel e caneta a mão, ele apoiou a folha em uma mesinha e assinou com raiva todos os campos, virou-se e se disse:

- Concordo que tenho marcas e que meu passado me persegue, mas ambas estão fechadas, seja lá o que "ele" disse, mas você...Ainda tem muito pela frente – ele se sentiu usado por tão bela, mas infantil dama, se retirou do quarto e novamente bateu a porta.

Quando ele saiu, Layla se sentiu injustamente julgada, ela não era a pessoa infantil que ele achava, ela...Só tinha algo que não podia ignorar, fosse o que fosse ela era perturbada por marcas do passado, passado esse que Leon faria parte naquele dia, "para que se enganar?" ela pensava "nós já havíamos perdido desde o inicio"...

Ele por outro lado, saiu violentamente do quarto, bateu tão forte a porta que esmigalhou um vidro e trincou outros tantos, com violência arremessou o contrato à mesa junto com a caneta e se apoiou novamente na mesma parede.

O homem folheou todos os campos rapidamente, e sorriu grato vendo que Leon fechara contrato de três anos com o Cirque. A moça e Kalos assinaram como testemunhas e Alan fechou também seu contrato de trabalho para com o Cirque, como treinador de Leon, mas todos ainda vigiavam o olhar raivoso e derrotado de Leon.

Ele bufava, inflava o peito de apenas 19 anos com virilidade, parecia que o mesmo ia explodir, mexia rápido os olhos, e determinados momentos os repousou violentamente a um jovem que abrira a porta.

Ken estava à porta já que a mesma se encontrava apenas encostada, ele delicadamente a empurrou e dirigiu a palavra a Kalos:

- Kalos, estamos prontos...- Ken encarou a robusta imagem de Leon e estremeceu, ele tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos e emitia a aura maligna de Deus da Morte, ele se perdeu no que falava – Yu...Yuri...quer...quer...

- Quer o que Ken? – Kalos disse irritado acompanhando a reação do jovem para com o francês.

- Quer falar com você – ele disse deixando os óculos escorrerem pelo nariz delicado – Quer falar como você...- ele terminou como se tivesse novamente lutado com Leon e perdido.

- Já vou – Kalos para consagrar a perturbada alma de Leon finalizou – Sora já chegou?

Violentamente Leon o encarou, tinha medo nos olhos juntamente com a moça atrás da porta. Ela estaria presente lá. O que ele iria imaginar?

- Bem – Kalos se aproximou de Leon e lhe conferiu a palavra – foi um prazer ter trabalhado com você Leon, o Kaleido Star estará sempre a sua espera.

A sua espera...Quantas vezes esperamos voltar a um local que nos marcou e dizer "eu estou de volta" e quantas vezes esse voltar pode ser um sinal de que você não pertence mais aquilo, aquela magia, aqueles olhos, agora ele iria para o mundo, desejando ficar em "casa". Continuar a mudança.

Kalos com as mãos nos bolsos, ameaçou cumprimentar Leon mas já era tarde, Leon não era mais o Leon, ele era agora Deus da Morte, frio, calculista, egocêntrico, superior, ele mudara, ou melhor voltou ao básico, a sua essência artificial forjada em sua alma, se ele iria aceitar essa farsa caberia somente a ele, mas não deixaria barato. Kalos e Alan eram velhos conhecidos muito antes de Leon ser Leon e o laço entre eles era mais profundo do que os olhos do jovem podiam capturar, mas claramente sabia que a verdade viria a tona.

- Boa sorte – cada um dos membros da sala disse. Cada qual com as suas intenções, mais uma ação, mais um presente que se torna passado, mais uma memória, ele precisava...

- Saiam! – disse seco.

Saiam. Uma ordem. A porta se fechou e mais uma vez ele ruiu. Crescer. Essa era a sua maior ambição, ou sonho roubado, nos seus belos, tortuosos e marcantes dezenove anos dos quais desde os seis anos já praticava circo agora deveria seguir em frente e encarar novamente a verdade de que agora não haveria mais volta.

- Vamos? – a bela loira disse saindo majestosamente do quarto, forte, fênix, linda, Layla. Coberta com um agasalho aguardava para descer.

- Espere um pouco – ele se encaminhou ao quarto e se trocou, suas roupas eram semelhantes às de Layla, brancas com o mesmo degrade azul, semelhante a da Técnica Espiral-demônio, mas a partir da cintura se tornavam brancas.

Ele saiu discreto. As malas seriam depois recolhidas e agora só restava descer e aguardar.

Saindo daquele quarto, descendo aquele elevador, e se prostrando a porta daquela concentração, aqueles destinos seriam concluídos, seriam fadados a se concluir. Ele iria para o Cirque e ela para os filmes, para musicais para uma nova vida.

- Podemos ir agora – ele disse vestindo o mesmo casaco preto.

"Diga meu nome" ele refletia enquanto se encaminhava a porta, "diga que não quer ir e eu largo tudo, poderíamos, sei lá, fugir?" Ele abriu a porta e lhe deu passagem e ela chamou o elevador. A ultima porta, a do quarto. Logo chegaram ao térreo, todos já estavam se concentrando para a ordem das apresentações.

Quem imaginaria que aquilo seria real? Que dali a algumas horas subiriam a um palco e executariam uma técnica de meses de treino para um algo que agora já não queriam mais, lutaram contra destinos, pessoas, passado e contra si mesmos até chegar ali, e seriam obrigados a fazer, por ela, por ele, por eles, por seus sentimentos e para um final descente e real a um fragmento de memória...Ilusão de coração adolescente, mas forte como o tempo que não se rompe apesar das incertezas.

Chegara a hora em que destino, decisões e desejos finalmente encarariam cada um a verdade absoluta, a ultima prova de fogo, a real e a incondicional.

Portas às vezes podem ser nossas escolhas, mas às vezes são elas as únicas em nossos caminhos que podem ou não nos oferecer opções, somos obrigados a encarar, olhar e entrar em seu interior. Preferiríamos às vezes jazer em frente a elas, mas para sempre saberemos que uma hora vai nos obrigar a visitá-las e a enfrentá-las, passo a passo nossa vida nos leva a portas. Somos capazes de enfrenta-las?


	16. Adeus

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star não me pertence mas os OC's sim.

Para facilitar, os pensamentos em sublinhado são os da Layla e os em itálico são os do Leon.

Enjoy the very end!

**Cap XIII - Adeus**

Homens em uniformes pretos e armas pesadas invadiam correndo os andares do palacete onde seria então o Festival, sorrateiramente cobriam com sua presença corredores, entradas passagens e mantinham tudo no seu estado mas agora vigiando o local, talvez algo pudesse realmente acontecer...

- Rápido, dois em cima do palco, quatro nos corredores inferiores, monitorem o circuito interno de câmeras e as gravações, quero dois no estacionamento e nas saídas – Gerald gritava para seus subordinados, todo de uniforme preto, arma na cintura e espírito de guerreiro via que a missão de hoje não era muito arriscada mas carregava com ela o desejo de justiça de um homem apaixonado, era no mínimo prazerosa, se fosse possível pegar a tal pessoa a qual fora feita a denuncia seria de grande valia – breve o Festival vai começar, preparem-se!

- Layla Hamilton e Leon Oswald – um dos organizadores disse – logo após Yuri Killian e May Wong.

Foi o suficiente para que os dois guerreiros saíssem em direção ao aquecimento e dar os últimos retoques nas roupas e maquiagens. Por mais que não parecesse eles estavam ansiosos com aquilo, e foi esse sentimento e um misto de muitos outros que sentiram momentos antes de cruzar o salão logo após descerem de seus quartos.

Desceram do elevador calados e refletindo sobre tudo o que havia-lhes levado aquele mundo, caminhando pelo saguão do hotel rumo ao anexo do prédio que era realmente novo, pois tinha sido reformado de forma que o hotel e o prédio do festival ficassem juntos, a vista de olhos perigosos e sensações estranhas, agora era a hora de provar do fruto que alimentava suas almas. O palco. Que fosse ao menos real aquela mentira, sim já se tornou mentira, dessas mentes perturbadas, Leon e Layla agora perderam-se no mundo normal, deixaram o canto de fadas, são agora atores vitimas de seus atos.

Rapidamente, perto do local, eles já sentiam a ansiedade de subir naquela imensidão chamada palco, ver os rostos e sorrisos, sentir as sensações deles, enfim ouvir as palmas do publico, aquilo era a única coisa capaz de satisfazer seus desejos em meio ao turbilhão de fatos que os rondava.

Logo entraram na sala de espera. Rostos novos e velhos haviam lá, tanto Layla quanto Leon reconheciam que não eram bem vindos. Murmúrios eram ouvidos, olhares os perseguiam, saudades dos palcos calmos agora vinham à tona.

Trocaram olhares, ela estava linda, ele também, mas por que eram incapazes de dizer o que sentiam?

Mas tudo o que nos pede desafios tem os seus rivais.

Julian e Cléo apareceram ao fundo da sala, eles estavam majestosamente lindos, a técnica deles era um mistério, mas nas roupas negras com detalhes de labaredas já tinham em mentes que era algo grande e perigoso. May e Yuri entraram logo em seguida. A trívia estava formada. Yuri e May trajavam roupas roxas.

Que a batalha começasse agora.

Ninguém falava ou ameaçava, como profissionais apenas analisavam, se comparavam, logo um a um saíram e foram para o aquecimento.

Layla na trave e Leon na corda se perdiam em suas mentes temerosas, às vezes revisavam alguns movimentos, ora se encaravam.

Quando perdemos ou sabemos que uma hora a corda arrebenta para o lado mais fraco, sabemos como reagir à perda? Ele já havia se isolado em seu mundo cativo novamente, perdido na sua mais nova derrota para o jovem que logo após ele iria subir ao palco, Leon entendia e sabia o quanto perder era duro, mas sabia se fortalecer mais a isso. Já ela, forte como deusa ainda sentia que tinha algo a fazer. E o fez.

- Tenho que falar com uma pessoa – Layla disse fugindo das mãos de Leon, ela agora tomaria uma decisão de reagir, a uma corda que se arrebenta aos poucos. Saiu em disparada deixando Leon sozinho.

Breve sentiriam, veriam o mundo que o amavam e depois iriam embora, fugiriam de desejos e sonhos, de seus sentimentos. Para um futuro tão indefinido e inseguro que suas almas agora seriam como estrelas que sobem ao céu mas tinham sequer força para tocar uma a outra com seus brilhos.

- Preparado para perder Oswald? – furtivamente interrompido em seu pensamento, eis que surge o real "vencedor", Yuri sussurrara em seu ouvido – podemos não vencer o Festival, mas você não vai ganhar – seus olhos assumiram a mesma personalidade da batalha que tiveram a um tempo atrás por sob os ares do Kaleido Star, olhos de ânsia e desejo, olhos de terror.

- Mas ao menos roubei um breve espaço que era seu Yuri – ele o encarou nos olhos – ela vai se lembrar de mim nem que seja por um festim de memória mas estarei lá – Mentira. Ele sabia que ela era bem capaz de apagar tudo, mas precisava de uma marca, precisava deixar algo com ela, algo real, inocente e puro, algo novo que ela percebesse ser necessário para voar e renascer, se ele era capaz de dar isso não sabia e talvez agora o máximo que tinha certeza era de que viraria ...Memória.

Layla se distanciara, Leon fugiu e então outros olhos interceptaram os do desolado russo, que então se cruzaram, azuis com azuis, perigo e sagacidade, o jogo começava agora.

- Alan! – ela gritou ao fundo, sua roupa deslizava no ar, seu perfume era carregado com a brisa, e ele se virou para encarar o seu mais novo triunfo, Layla – Alan!

- Está muito bela Layla, mas não será o suficiente.

- Então...Estava me esperando? – ela o interrogou.

- Sim, você e eu somos tão iguais quanto você pensa, mas sinto te avisar que ele já assinou, ele me pertence e agora ao Cirque também – Alan os moveu para um canto mais reservado do prédio, um local inseguro diria, que cheirava a medo. Ela estava .lindamente ofegante, seu busto se inflava, ofegante, mas ainda não era o suficiente.

- Não o tire de mim! – Layla o agarrou fortemente pelos braços – deixa que ele viva!

- Ela está vivendo, o Kaleido Star não é lugar para ele, Layla, ele nunca pertenceu aquele lugar e muito menos a você – Alan tomava a personalidade que Leon temia as vezes, tal pai tal filho – Layla essa tanto você quanto ele perderam, achavam que o mundo que viveram aqui é cor-de-rosa? Paris é o lar de anjos mas de demônios também e estes ceifam os destinos, Salut Layla se não ir irá se atrasar, agora vá, vocês ainda tem alguns minutos antes do "Adeus". – ele se retirou e a deixou mergulhar em suas palavras, dirigindo-se ao seu lugar para o espetáculo.

Adeus, como algo que sempre nos soa como um "até logo" pode ser tão pesado assim? Ninguém nunca diz de verdade, ninguém nunca imagina que isso realmente ocorre, mas sempre sabemos a hora em que não tem mais volta.

Layla correu de volta para os bastidores, queimava como uma folha de papel antes de consumir em cinzas. Ela renasceu tantas vezes quanto podia lutar...

"Eu procuro algo que me leve a um novo eu", uma nova era, uma nova Layla, uma nova fênix era o que queria, ela refletia, deslizava no ar como uma borboleta ...

Mas fora duramente repreendida por um obstáculo no caminho, uma mão forte a agarrou e a empurrou ferozmente contra a parede, sentiu tonturas com o choque, uma mão tapou sua boca e seu nariz, algo tinha nela, um cheiro forte, atordoante, escorregou levemente ao chão, seus olhos revirados, queria lutar, queria que ele parasse, essas mãos frias, fortes e negras, ele parecia queria apenas inebriá-la, impossibilitá-la de lutar, ela iria assistir a ele se vingando, a foice de estripador, de Julian, finalmente tocaram seu pescoço, agora chegara a sua hora...

Mole, sentiu-se sendo carregada, quando recobrou a razão, ou ao menos parte do senso de visão, pode distinguir aqueles belos olhos azuis cintilantes a dominar aquela situação, Layla não conseguia gritar, sua mente tortuosa queria fazer algo entretanto não conseguia, se apoiava com força na parede as suas costas, onde estava? Num quarto escuro, como a sua mente.

- Melhorou? – ele dizia enquanto revelava seu peito forte tirando a parte de cima de sua roupa, tinha um cigarro aceso que parecia ainda mais perturbá-la, todo cheiro, ou foco de luz a confundiam, os carros passando pela janela embaraçavam sua mente, e nas luzes dos faróis seus olhos cintilavam vibrantemente cruéis – não se preocupe o efeito é temporário, mas se eu fosse você gostaria de escolher as morte, me deu trabalho achar esse local, sabe, quando te acharem já será bem tarde.

- Não...Eu preciso...Do Leon, a técnica...- Layla então sentiu o rosto se esquentar violentamente, doía, fora surrada por Julian, um tapa seco na cara anestesiada a abateu e logo foi forçada a se levantar.

- Leon, Leon, Leon, vocês duas só falam dele, terão o mesmo tratamento - ele vagarosamente percorreu com suas mãos aquele belo corpo, cheirava a rosas, com as mãos contornava os seios brancos protegidos pela roupa, apertava docemente sua cintura, sentia prazer naquilo, ela submissa a ele, o abdômen definido, beijava com força o pescoço e a face deixando marcas que a faziam gemer de ódio, sabia o quanto aquilo era horrível, afinal ele sabia, Leon passara por aqueles lugares, e saber o quanto era nojento ter outro lá no mínimo a fazia querer gritar, pena que não conseguiria tão cedo – qual será a reação de Leon quando saber que eu possui mais uma de suas belas fênix?

Layla tentava se libertar, forçava, mas seus músculos não respondiam, ele violentamente rasgou o laço das costas e lentamente abria zíper lateral do colan que a cobria. Ela não queria! Sua mente custava a lutar, era fênix mas agora talvez não fosse capaz de fugir dele "Alguém ...socorro!

- Onde ela está? – Leon gritava no corredor da concentração, assustava a todos com a sua ira, com a ordem definida não poderiam se atrasar e logo subiriam ao palco – onde ela ..ESTÁ! – ele rugia selvagemente.

- Você procura alguém? – um homem o interceptou, vestido de preto, com uma arma na cintura, Gerard apareceu – sou o comandante Pierre, imagino que possa ajuda-lo.

Aquele homem altivo, poderoso, musculosos, da pele morena, olhos verdes, da mesma altura de Leon, dominante personalidade mas dócil como uma pessoa que conhecia, isso lhe trouxe uma sensação diferente e tocante a sua alma, anos se passaram até que finalmente pudesse recordar de seu pai porém naquela hora com aquele homem, ele o fez sentir a sensação de seu pai, Alexander.

- Ah...Sim, uma moça loira de nome Layla, Layla Hamilton, ela é minha parceira e desapareceu. – poderia naquela hora puxar uma descrição mais clara dela mas algo agora o impedia, navegava nos olhos claros, na sensação de poder que ele tinha, do corpo forte e treinado, e fora surpreendido por seus olhos.

- Leon, vou procura-lo, não se mova um centímetro, eu vou acha-la, prometo – ele virou-se e comunicou ao radio do desaparecimento – que comece a caçada.

Naquele momento porém alguém mais estava agitado, a busca da fênix,Yuri saiu em disparada vindo sabe-se lá de onde, ofegante, passou por Gerard que o interceptou, entendeu também que ele estava a procura da jovem, deixando Leon para trás, ambos começaram a revirar o local, eles precisavam acha-la.

- Yuri! Sabe onde ela está? – Leon gritava para ele enquanto este se afastava. Não o respondeu.

- Vou atrás dele – ele saiu atrás de Yuri, sacou a arma, e sumiu no longo corredor.

- Pare, por favor – parte de seu delicado corpo já estava exposto, sentia o ar a passar pela região do peito e por entre as pernas, com cuidado ele despia levemente o busto ofegante, que logo se mostrou branco e com demasiado ódio, sentia os dedos dele a tocá-la com raivosas mãos.

- Tão bela, tão jovem – corria os lábios, tocava com a ponta da língua aquele local que Leon um dia passou, e a envenenava com palavras – O que ele tem? Algum dom ou fetiche para atrair tão belas fênix aos seus pés?

Ela também não sabia, talvez essa fosse a única coisa que desconfiava a sua vida inteira, como alguém como ele podia atrair olhos sendo tão negro e vil? Um dia talvez descobrisse, mas agora ela queria ajuda, queria ele para carrega-la de lá e envolve-la em seus braços fortes e sumir com ela.

Revelar aquele corpo foi fácil, contornar o quadril tão desejado, liso, era tão pecaminoso que ele se sentia dominado pela mesma sensação de quando feriu a Cléo, ele não conseguia controlar a ânsia de possui-la, faltava pouco, tirou-a da parede e prostrou-a no chão frio, beijou os lábios com violência, para que ela não se libertasse tombou todo o peso de seu corpo sobre tão divino ser, ela não queria, firmemente a agarrou pela cintura, ela seria usada agora?

- Chegou a sua hora, o beijo da morte, terei a honra de possuir a mais bela fênix, ou melhor o mais novo "affair" do meu mais doce inimigo.

Num lapso de desejo e ansiedade Leon ameaçou sair mas foi puxado por uma delicada mão vestida de negro, a mão da jovem que o corrompera.

- Leon você precisa saber de algo – Cléo o interceptou a fim de não deixar ele seguir caminho.

- Não preciso te ouvir – seu mesquinho ego agora gemia, o que ela iria querer naquela hora?

- Eu tenho algo a lhe contar, foi sobre a noite em que tudo o correu. Nunca! Nunca quis ir para a cama com Julian, eu fui obrigada, ele me sedou, como era amiga dele, pediu que lhe falasse, eu fui e lá ele me drogou, e me...Bem você sabe, mas isso era só um pretexto para algo que Yuri e ele tinham em mente, quando isso ocorreu, Sophie fora a encontro de Yuri... que não apareceu e Sophie... morreu, Leon, Julian tramou aquilo, ele preferiu deixar de se apresentar para que pudesse nos destruir, entenda que eu te amei e te amo até o final, eu descobri isso anos afinco para te contar a verdade! Não o amo, só quero justiça! – a confusão em sua voz era tão real que Leon sequer a entendia, mas o final já foi o suficiente para que ele se enfurecesse.

- O que está dizendo? – Leon gritou – ACHA QUE VOU ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ NOVAMENTE!

- NÃO ACREDITE! – ela chorou, lagrimas de um ódio secreto por esconder algo que talvez fizesse diferença a alguns anos atrás, e ele se recordou da noite na ponte, do amor, deles, mas ela estava disposta a tomar o que era eu de volta - Julian e Yuri armaram tudo! Era isso que estava te dizendo! Eles tramaram o plano para que Sophie saísse atrás de Yuri e você iria perder porque ela nunca iria encontra-lo, ele venceria! Isso era parte do acordo, sem eu e Julian, Yuri e Layla venceriam, mas ela morreu no acidente! Já eu, fui violentava por Julian de forma que parecesse acidente, entendeu? VOCÊ FOI USADO LEON! Eu fui o pivô, você foi usado, agora entenda – ela agora daria o grã finale, muito faltava naquela historia, sabia que na realidade ela desejou a morte de Sophie, e que ele estaria novamente em outra trama, que nunca iria saber a verdade, mas mesmo assim faria, ela o amava e no amor e na guerra, vale-se tudo – eu te amo Leon!

"Eu te amo", era isso que faltava a boca dele, delas, Leon assustado então percebeu duas jovens no corredor, uma dona do demônio de roxo e a outra de branco, Sora e May, amores perdidos no ar. Algo em sua mente transpassou a barreira do imaginável, tudo agora fazia demasiado sentindo, a derrota, as vitórias, a técnica do Vôo do Anjos era vitória garantida, não havia porque desistir daquilo, e Cléo era... seu ex-grande amor.

Sora...que ser lindo ali a frente daquela cena, ela logo percebeu que nunca iria vencer de tal beleza, se conformara com a derrota, mas não com a perda, era dali a instantes que perderia Leon, que seria obrigada a ser "livre" novamente...estava ela pronta?

May no entanto queimava um ódio perdido nas trevas, um prelúdio de derrota profissional, não que o amasse, para ele seu amor era o que menos importava, ela queria vencer, e com Yuri fora de seu caminho, até mesmo um demônio pode reparar que ele novamente seria o melhor... sendo deus ou sendo homem, mais uma vez perdera.

- Se isso é verdade - ele a interrogou hesitante e disse – onde está a Layla agora? Novamente cai na trama de Julian?

- Sim...ela ...

Talvez, às vezes, somos violentados por nós mesmos, desejamos ser responsáveis ou exigimos algo que não teremos, sacrificamos nossas almas, subjugamos desejos com medo de nos ferirmos. Layla queria ser pura. Porem mesmo as mais belas fênix tem feridas impagáveis e atos irrefutáveis, imutáveis que permanecerão como borrões em fotos antigas, corroídas pelo tempo, mas que ainda estão lá. Leon ainda vive um passado de mentiras e Julian ainda precisa entender que nada que se faça no futuro mudará o passado.

- É chegada a sua hora – sobre o corpo nu de Layla, a centímetros de sua vingança Julian se encontrava pronto.

Que tudo parasse agora, que houvesse algo que a salvasse, um ser, alguém....

A porta violentamente se abriu com um forte chute e se espatifou a metros deles, ele virou para ver o que era, mas foi atingindo mais rapidamente por uma pancada que o atordoou totalmente, esfacelou ao lado do corpo nu dela, um casaco a cobriu, juntou o que sobrava de sua roupa, a personalidade não era revelada, a luz do corredor cegara seus olhos claros tão violentamente atordoados com sua mente. Braços. Braços fortes a sustentaram e a carregaram do tal lugar, recobrava a consciência mais e mais ao inspirar o ar do local a sua volta, quase fora violada por ele. Vingança. Já percebera então que não poderia competir nem se aproximar de Leon, tantos inimigos, tantas ciladas, e ela era apenas uma jovem de nome Layla, fênix em ascensão, mas ainda havia como brilhar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Layla – aquela voz, o perfume reconhecido e a face...

- Yuri!?

- Sim – seus olhos brilhantes a encantaram, um encanto há muito esquecido – vamos tente se firmar estamos quase lá – ele a deixou a porta do vestiário e aguardou a ferocidade de Leon chegar.

- Ela está bem? – ele gritava, Cléo a tira-colo parecendo vulnerável fazia cara de duvida, a apresentação se aproximava, Yuri porem perdera a sua, a grade fora remanejada após a Comissão ter descoberto o escândalo de Julian que fora logo abafado, mas a ira de mais alguém agora estava igualmente ferida, a de May. Minutos separavam o palco de Leon e Layla e a técnica do Vôo dos Anjos.

Lá dentro, porem, alguém ainda tentava entender um algo maior, " por que não o Leon? Por que o Yuri?" Layla se ajeitava como podia, arrumava a delicada roupa, o produto ainda entorpecia sua mente e tremia um pouco alguém da cota de nervosismo e por saber que quase fora estuprada por Julian.

Ela delicadamente saiu, Leon a aguardava ansioso, visivelmente abalada olhava muito para o chão e tinha a roupa danificada superficialmente no laço. Leon hesitava se devia ou não se aproximar dela. Ela mudara, talvez só ele tinha reparado na sutileza que agora sua alma refletia, não estava mais apaixonada, não se sentia aquele amor, o calor. Ele ameaçou estender a mão a fim de ajuda-la, mas parou. Um clima se criou no local.

Há horas em que perdemos a razão, ou esquecemos a emoção. Memórias. Foi aquilo que se transformou tudo o que tiveram. O amor, os momentos, o romance...a derrota. Perder, única coisa que pôde ser entendida na hora em que a sua face se ergueu no ar e interceptou o olhar de Leon. Olhos azuis a confrontar um mar negro. A força daquilo se perdendo. Adeus...

- Oswald e Hamilton, última chamada!

Layla tomou forma de fênix, desatou o cabelo, revelou seu fogo, sua alma, e Leon mergulhou na sua alma negra.

Caminharam juntos. Do corredor próximo já se ouvia o som dos palcos, as milhares de pequenas vozes, os sussurros, os palpites, as luzes se apagavam, os trapézios se movimentavam mecanicamente e se recolheram as mãos do francês e da americana. O aro suspenso agora pendia, e logo parou, aplausos de encantamento e logo o silencio...

O sentimento.

Julian agora era arrastado para um carro de policia qualquer onde seria fichado e entregue a algum canto da cidade com a acusação de tentativa de estupro, cinco anos ou mais ou menos talvez, era apenas tempo agora, da janela sua noiva o assistia andar de cabeça baixa e o ultimo olhar dele em direção ao palco que mais uma vez não veria.

Sua amada a contemplar a derrota, apesar de contar, ele sequer reagiu a seu favor, acabou. Junto a figura loira que parara a seu lado e a cobrira com um casaco, avisara, era hora do encontro a calada da noite, ele esta a espera delas. Uma figura conhecida que o fez chorar, uma lagrima de saudade.

- Venha me ver irmã! – foi o que disse dentro do carro. Agora ele estava novamente só.

Sora, acompanhada de Rosetta e as meninas aguardavam agora o céu do picadeiro se cobrir de encantamento, de um adeus premeditado, não só ela como May que abatida com a derrota convivia agora com a perda, duas opostas, vitimas do mesmo homem e do mesmo sentimento que o russo loiro era arrebatado pelo sentimento do seu igual, mas dotado de um futuro tão certo quanto o seu.

Do treinador um brilho, uma razão, certeza. Era para aquilo que ele nascera, e para tanto seria o melhor.

E do guardião. No topo assistindo, seu filho, amigo, o que ele era? Não precisava saber, cumprira com o desejo de seu amado, e de sua família, com o terço nas mãos rezava baixo pedindo que o guardasse naquela hora.

A lágrima.

A última, doce e verdadeira lagrima, lagrima de derrota, de amor, de adeus.

A campainha soou seca.

Um adeus coagido, forçado, traçado, vindo de duas almas de adolescentes com mentalidades de adultos, que perderam a magia da infância nos palcos mas se tornaram donos de almas em fúria. Ter um amor e não poder amar, olhar, olhos nos olhos a se perderem no vago momento, do silencio, dos segredos. Adeus.

As bocas sussurraram no silencio, as mesmas que se tocaram, agora repetiam a mesma palavra...

"Adeus"

Feche os olhos e imagine que agora o tempo não existe, se lance no ar, sinta o vento a te cortar e carregar, lembre-se de que somente o pedaço de ferro a sua frente preso a duas cordas é o seu mundo e...voe.

_Voar, _se lançaram no ar, primeiro a dança, um momento de descontração, onde os anjos se conheciam, trocas agitadas pelos quatro trapézios, mas sempre afastados do aro, libélulas encantadas pela luz, agora era só Leon nos aros superiores a erguer o corpo e dançar no ar, e Layla a levitar, encantar as sombras abaixo dela, de repende num foco dos olhares, começara as trocas, de ponta a ponta, de impulso a impulso, tão próximos, cada vez mais apaixonados. Numa determinada hora eles emparelharam no mesmo conjunto, no aro superior, uma seqüência de movimentos e ela cruzou e apoiou-se no aro numa pirueta clássica de sua técnica pessoal deu passagem a Leon que se jogou para o aro e o estabilizou, tempo suficiente para que ela voltasse desse giro de trezentos e sessenta graus no trapézio e finalmente se atirar a ele. A mão forte dele em sua cintura, um único e ...duvidoso olhar, e um único foco de luz, com os flocos de poeira como neve sobre os guerreiros, os rostos próximos, a agitação do publico, mas entre eles silencio.

- Je vous souhaite la chance – ele lhe disse, mas agora ela era incapaz de dizer o mesmo, de lhe desejar sorte também, incapaz de chorar, de amar.

O beijo então ocorreu, um beijo de lastima, de dor, frio, perdido no tempo, na memória.

Um último movimento e terminaram, ela abraçada em seu pescoço e ele a envolve-la com um braço e o outro a firmar o trapézio, apenas os olhos, apenas adeus.

Logo após a vitória, logo após o incidente que revelou a eles o real mundo, houve o ultimo e mais profundo encontro do Deus da Morte e da Fênix Dourada.

Houvera a premiação, por supremacia era ele e ela ao topo, com o troféu, uma declaração rápida somente dela, ele fugira furtivamente, uma breve recepção montada no salão de festas do hotel, onde ele e ela estavam presentes. Para falar a verdade, não puderam se encontrar, ele se isolou, e ela saudou quem quer que fosse recebendo os parabéns.

Leon se distanciara, tomava um champanhe forçadamente que fazia sua cabeça revirar, Layla cumprimentava e autografava tudo o que lhe apresentavam. Nada parecia certo, apenas que ele iria embora e ela sabe-se lá aonde pararia.

Mas de uma certeza poderia dizer, dali a algumas horas iriam saudar os momentos juntos, secretamente revirando suas mentes.

Ele foi o primeiro a escapar, saiu sorrateiramente e andava pela Champs-Élysées calmamente com um belo pacotinho no bolso, a olhar casais felizes, poucas crianças firmemente vestidas aguardando o frio, as moças com as maças do rosto vermelhas a se protegerem do vento cortante, algumas a encara-lo e darem belos sorrisos, se perguntava até quando permaneceria lá. Virava em algumas ruas indo em direção a Torre Eiffel até ter a honra de avista-la ao longe, sobre a ponte que se encontraram primeiramente, frente a torre que foi palco de seu encontro com Julian, e agora fechava com chave ouro a noite, a ultima em Paris, o ultimo fragmento da memória, um momento ao leu.

_Como estava bela, eu a via ao longe, coberta no vestido mais lindo que o dinheiro pode pagar, era Fênix, o vestido longo, dourado, justo ao corpo, nos joelhos se abria, como uma cauda de sereia, as costas nuas desenhavam o que um dia os meus lábios percorreram, a frente única sustentava o peito caloroso que um dia me recebeu, e no fim das costas o laço, das pontas...pendiam dois belos pingentes, sua cauda dourada, o encharpe vermelho cobria os braços que um dia eu abracei, os olhos que olhei eram a centelha dela se acendendo, os longos cabelos estavam agora tão compridos quanto os meus, soltos ao vento..._

_Deveria eu me aproximar, ou ficar aqui a te olhar? Deveria fugir? Não, já não posso mais...._

Por que virei o rosto? Por que eu o vi? Como estava belo! Aquele terno justo, a gravata fina, a calça cara, o sobretudo revolto ao ar atiçava seus cabelos ao vento, totalmente negro, como o Deus da Morte que um dia eu conheci, sim, conheci, seu perfume ainda invade minhas narinas e cobre meu corpo, por que? 

Vai embora, some daqui, devo eu ir a seu encontro? É esse nosso ultimo encontro?

Ainda sei que não sou boa o suficiente para você, sei que os meus medos e traumas ainda não foram totalmente superados a fim de eu encarar os seus, juntos, mas um dia serei, sei que somos jovens, vivemos nossas vidas intensamente, mas quando formos mais velhos eu acreditarei que talvez um dia poderemos ser apenas Leon e Layla...

Seus olhos se cruzaram, tão belos, tão tristes, seriam o amor, o destino, a sorte e o tempo conspiradores daquele momento?

"Trouxe-lhe um presente" ele me disse, era uma caixinha daquelas de jóias, bela, como aquele olhar dele, de jovem apaixonado, perdido em ilusões, mas que se encontrava no caminho certo, "Pegue!", a caixinha comprida trazia dentro o mais belo presente que eu jamais imaginei existir, era uma fênix, dourada, um pingente que trazia uma fênix adormecida, finamente aninhada num sono, pronta para seu primeiro vôo após o seu renascer, de cada uma de suas sete caudas tinham sete rubis nas pontas, e em sua crista três safiras, lembrava uma estrela, a estrela que sobe ao céu que eu sou, mas que agora reluz com demasiada delicadamente a tirou de minha mão e pediu para que eu colocasse o colar...

_Ela virou os doces cabelos para frente e deixou o belo corte que o vestido fazia em suas costas aparecer. Para mim, tudo o que se passou lá dentro era passado, não voltaria mais lá se não fosse para vê-la, eu nunca mais volto para cá, se não for você que me arraste ou um novo motivo tão forte que minha alma seja acorrentada e me traga de volta a Paris._

Ele o abotoou devagar e deixou que ela se virasse, seus finos dedos com longas unhas vermelhas percorreram o pingente.

Tive coragem de encará-lo pela primeira grande vez em minha vida.

_Ela me olhava pela bela ultima vez...._

Faltavam palavras para dizer o quão belos estavam, faltavam palavras para ao menos dizer o quanto se amaram, faltavam palavras para dizer que aquilo podia não ser o fim!

Bastava que ele ou ela dissesse "não vá!"

O carro dela encostou, de dentro dele saiu um chofer que chamou seu nome ao longe...

- Srta. Layla!

_Deveria ela ir, avançou devagar em direção ao carro, e nenhuma palavra sou capaz de dizer. _

Que coragem de ainda ter forças para tentar me seduzir, mãos juntas, seus olhos nos meus, mas, não me embriagavam mais, me diziam para chorar. Onde foram minhas lagrimas? Voltei a ser Fênix Dourada que não chora? Quero chorar por você...

_Sou eu capaz de um último beijo? _

Mãos gélidas mas carinhosas me ergueram o rosto, tombaram-no para o lado, já não há mais nada, nem amor, nem prazer, apenas dor que nossas almas precocemente maduras desenvolveram para se afastar do perigo, os lábios entreabertos vinham em minha direção...

Mas o tempo parou.

Ele se afastou.

Não pode me beijar, então que se vá, vá embora e leve isso com você. Essa minha... Dor? Não, já não mais dor, nem amor, nem ódio, não há sentimentos...Acabou.

_Nossas mãos atadas como um laço agora se esvaiam, primeiro seu corpo virou, logo só a minha mão esquerda segurava somente a sua direita, ela avançava cabisbaixa e eu desejava puxar, mas não tinha forças para dizer "eu te amo" porque amo você mas agora somente no fundo vazio da minha alma negra de Deus e a sua de Fênix. _

O branco então caía do céu...

_Neve...Talvez a melhor manifestação da natureza que me descreva. Ela é fria, porem um dia foi quente, foi vapor, que viveu em algum canto da Terra, depois se condensou e transformou-se em lágrima pois o peso em suas costas talvez fosse demais, e enfim ruiu, porém novamente atingida por um frio intenso se congelou, se transformou em gelo..._

_Sim, esse sou eu, uma pedra de gelo que luta contra tudo e tenta se soltar dos cristais que me prendem a esse fardo. Adeus._

Cada dedo que se solta é um fragmento que vai indo, da noite em meu quarto...O beijo, da noite em Paris... A verdade, da nossa noite juntos... O amor, da nossa técnica... O adeus, de nós... Agora... Apenas memória.

_A porta do carro se fechou, ela tinha os olhos vagos mas belos, sentia seu calor, ela iria voltar, aos poucos estaria de volta, o carro sumia, sumindo secava minhas lagrimas. O Vento agora já não podia me tocar, sou Deus da Morte, nada mais._

_- Chegou a hora Leon – Alan me sussurrou enquanto a neve caía, inverno em Paris, estação eterna na minha vida..._


	17. Epílogo Adeus

Cap. XIV - Epílogo – Segredos

- Inglaterra, Londres, cobertura do hotel Hamilton.

Naquela suntuosa e bela cobertura, jaziam sentadas duas belas damas, vestidas com trajes provocantes, aguardavam um homem que em breve iria finalizar o trabalho que uma das belas tramara e o usou como cúmplice. Um trabalho que correu maravilhosamente bem e com alto teor de crueldade digno da autora dele.

Uma das jovens vestia um vestido branco, bebia um vinho caro cedido pelo cúmplice e aguardava deitada na cama, ela era estonteante, linda, provocante, tinha os cabelos curtos na altura do ombro, mas de suas pontas brotavam cachos volumosos tão dourados que a luz pareciam brancos, dos olhos azuis que guardavam segredos, da aparência jovem, de garota inocente mas que sabe o que faz, que a cada movimento seduziam, enfeitiçavam, do corpo escultural, de modelo, mais singelo que o da morena, mas encantador como o de um anjo, perigoso e armado.

Já a autora do plano se encontrava num vestido preto tomara que caia, com franjas suficiente para cobrir apenas suas partes intimas, os longos cabelos soltos estavam pairados no ar, lisos como a noite a se estender por Londres, sentada, estava encostada na braçadeira da poltrona medalhão, e cruzava as pernas por sobre a outra braçadeira, ambas estavam felizes, venenosamente felizes.

A porta se abriu, por ela passou um belo senhor, com aparência de quarenta anos, que esbanjava riqueza em suas roupas caras, loiro, o cabelo estava finamente cortado. Tirou o sobretudo delicadamente e encarou as belas e excitantes jovens com ar de satisfação. Quando entrou a loira moça deitada na cama se ergueu e cruzou as pernas delicadamente como convidando-o a aquele brinde maldito.

Vocês trabalharam muito bem tenho que dizer, não sei como mas vocês conseguiram bolar um plano de gênio – ele disse aquelas palavras num tom de voz sexy e ameaçador, serviu-se de vinho e sentou ao lado da loira. Ele delicadamente a mediu audacisomente enquanto a morena o interceptou e ficou parada a frente dele.

Agradeço pelos elogios Kevin, mas o dinheiro que você tem, e a influencia que você usou foram incrivelmente vitais nesse caso, alias obrigado por tirar a Christine da cadeia – ela tomou o copo da mão dele e o encheu com mais vinho, deu um delicado gole e marcou a beira dele com seu batom.

Cléo, Cléo, minha filha é o meu maior bem e meu maior orgulho, nem que me pagassem, e sei que não conseguiriam também, eu não a cederia a aquele francês, bonito e talentoso, mas alguém que eu sei que é capaz de aprisionar almas. – Kevin corria com as pontas dos dedos as pernas de Cléo e sorria maliciosamente – você foi muito inteligente diria, foi tão fácil quanto falir uma empresa.

"Você agiu como uma pobre garota abandonada pelo seu amado, não sei como tolerou aquele infeliz do Julian mas...Ai você descobriu tudo sobre Julian, suas fraquezas, seus medos, e descobriu que ele tinha uma bela irmã, conversou com ela na cadeia e ela te contou sobre mim, parece mágica o que o destino nos reserva, você teve sorte de saber que eu era o seu grande bem-feitor e de saber sobre a minha doce amada, da qual sumiu repentinamente e ela era algo que eu ansiava muito. Seu jogo era perigoso, uma vez iniciado tudo poderia ruir em segundos, e poderia te dizer que quase aconteceu quando a jovem japonesa apareceu e a outra, o demoniozinho também. Daí era fácil, eu a soltei, e pressionei "delicadamente" a policia francesa para procurar um tal de Jacques que "supostamente" iria criar um serio problema no Festival. Através de meus contatos, achar Gerard e coloquei-o no encalço dele, por matar o seu "parceiro"... Christine por outro lado uma vez solta por mim iria fazer um leve favorzinho, Yuri, o tal russo, perdeu seu grande amor para aquele infeliz do Leon, ele iria topar, não?"

"Armado a tenda era hora do show, sabíamos que eles iriam vencer, Leon e Layla, logicamente, Julian iludido com o surgimento de Leon e enfurecido com a sua perda por causa de uma aposta com ele de vencer e casas-se com sua doce Cléo, ou perder e te libertar sacrificaria essa derrota afim de corromper a alma de Layla, garota esperta, sua aposta, ele foi em direção a Layla, iria machuca-la, e você cercou Leon de forma que somente Yuri iria ajuda-la, e com Christine lá dentro dando o sinal na hora exata em que Layla correria para uma ultima tentativa de reaver o seu parceiro, seria pega por ele, foi triste ver que ela poderia realmente se machucar, mas tudo bem, as vezes temos que perder um pouco a fim de não perder muito, idiota, Julian caiu como um pato, Yuri deu o alarde a ele e ele foi preso por Gerard, duvido que saia de lá, mas tomarei conta para que ele se demore, ai você revelou toda a verdade e duvido que Leon não irá pensar em voltar para sua amada, afinal ele te ama tão loucamente quanto você, e eu amo tão loucamente essa linda jovem aqui e a minha filha que seria capaz de tudo, muito bem Cléo, eu lhe dedico esse brinde a você, a mais perigosa fênix Negra..."

Darei um tempo aqui e depois irei à procura do meu Deus – Cléo bebeu toda a taça e docemente tocou os lábios de Kevin – e ai terei o meu Anjo de volta.

E eu o meu brinquedinho preferido – Kevin sorriu lindamente para Christine que o beijou com paixão.

E eu terei meu mundo rico e maravilhoso de volta, tudo graças a você – e apontou a taça a Cléo – a você – e novamente para Kevin – e ao tão negro mas doce dinheiro e poder...

"Saúde!" Todos disseram juntos, brindando aquela cena grotesca.

Sentimos as vezes que o pó do tempo remexe nossas vidas, e nos revela belas pontas douradas, pontas essas que devemos agarrar com coragem e viver com intensidade, porém a verdade dura torna a revelar um mundo que por mais que amemos ainda assim é frio. Partidas, chegadas, dores, medos, fatos negros e tristes, mas necessários.

Vagamos por momentos aleatórios as nossas decisões, encontramos no tempo e espaço deja vus que nos cedam com seus mais ambiciosos prazeres, nos deliciam a magicamente dopar nossas almas em mundos. Seria possível que o mundo fosse melhor sem esse leve detalhe? Seria a vida tão doce que sequer iríamos sentir falta?

Somos donos de almas, somos cercados por imagens, guardamos os mais provocantes segredos, duvidas e ambições, assistimos a novela da vida alheia deliciando-nos com algo que também nos atinge com relativa intensidade e rapidez que sequer temos a honra de dizer que um dia vivemos aqui, nós nascemos e corremos em direção a morte, somos partículas de tempo jogadas numa nuvem, chocamo-nos umas com as outras e criamos tempestades internas, a fim de acreditarmos que somos livres.

Seria o destino certo? Seria ele justo? Talvez sim, talvez não...

Leon poderia ser feliz, seria ele capaz de dominar essa felicidade?

E Layla? Ela ama pessoas, mas seria capaz ela capaz de se libertar da sua para viver com alguém um outro ela?

Cléo, até o amor pode nos levar? Seria errado lutar e machucar outros em prol de algo que para nós é tão grandioso que sequer podemos dimensionar?

Julian seria capaz de apagar a imagem que fez e assumir a realidade e muda-la?

Como é viver uma vida sem um passado escrito? De nada sabemos sobre Yuri, mas sabemos de seu amor, até quando essa imagem perdurará?

Seria May capaz de voar? E soltar-se das rédeas que um ceifador de almas como Leon pode criar?

O quanto Sora pode amar os palcos mesmo que aquela figura não pertença mais ao tão belo e corajoso mundo?

Quem somos nós?

Para onde vamos? Se é que vamos?

De onde viemos? Se viemos?

Talvez respostas ainda sejam algo pequeno demais a almas que amam, vivem e sofrem demais, sequer temos chance de duvidar, vivemos...Apenas vivemos...

Eu não sei o que é viver – Deus da morte, saiba que apesar de tudo você vive.

Serei eu capaz de um dia me entregar ao vento? – Fênix Dourada o vento é seu amigo te deu a honra de voar e tocar seus braços, ele é incapaz de te ferir doce alma...

Eu te amo, e vou te amar até que eu me afogue nesse amor – Fênix Negra você foi capaz de amar, mas tem que aprender que você não é dona do tempo e do coração dos outros...

Eu não sei o que eu sou...- Estripador, você é o que você é, não pode mudar-se mas pode mudar o mundo, o seu mundo talvez...

Ela me ama? – Jovem russo amando ou não seja grato por ainda ser capaz de amar incondicionalmente alguém, passado é passado, mas são correntes que devemos carregar...

Quero morrer – não pequeno Demônio, viva porque essa sua chama ainda pode queimar mesmo que seja por tristeza e amor.

Até quando meus sonhos me darão asas? – belo anjo, seus sonhos são suas assas voe, semente voe.

Pó das cinzas carregue todos para sua cripta e abençoe-os com seu pesar

Penas das asas toquem o vento agora que o frio já passou,

Rejam o tempo com suas leis, mas sejam generosos.

Passamos apenas de instrumentos que te fazem rir ou chorar.

Haverá o dia em que a luz do sol se apagará, mas até lá cedam seu calor a essas almas que vagam num mundo incerto, a procura de uma pedra que se encaixe em suas ranhuras para enfim encarar vocês em seus últimos suspiros como "vivos", Anjos da Verdade, Deuses da Morte, que têm em suas mãos direitas as cordas de cada destino, na esquerdas chamas que consomem essas cordas no seu fim, vestem uma túnica preta e branca, assexuados, pois são incapazes de descer e se envolver nessa trama, mas com as mais gloriosas e majestosas asas de Anjo e quando queima-las abrigue-as em seus vãos afim de que aqueçam seus restos, elas precisam de calor, com seus olhos vendados, vigie-as pois ele nunca envelhecem, até se tornarem novas penas que tocarão outro guardião, esse talvez os ceda tão gloriosa vida que você ceifador não foi capaz de dar...

Mas até lá...Quais serão os mistérios que a vida pode revelar...Acredite em todo fim há um começo...

FIM

**Nota da Autora:**

Bem, essa fanfic já tem algum tempo que está na internet (cerca de dois anos, mais ou menos) e só agora eu decidi publicar no . Ela contém alguns erros óbvios eu sei, mas preferi mantê-los uma vez que essa foi a minha primeira fic e as primeiras são sempre as mais especiais.

Espero que tenham gostado muito da fic e aguardo reviews, também peço desculpas por ter publicado tudo junto, mas era o ÚNICO jeito de eu fazer isso, se não, pararia na metade.

Obrigada por lerem e aguardem as continuações.

Kissus


End file.
